Quiero ser feliz
by KratosMartinez1998
Summary: esta es la historia de Blu y Hector, los dos ultimos guacamayos spix azules de su especie, deberan trabajar juntos para poner fin a la maldad que azota la magica ciudad de rio de janeiro gobernado por dos simples catacuas blancas, pero tambien tendran mas que una amistad, sentiran lo que es el significado de amor a lado de Perla y su hermana Judith y que viviran por siempre felices
1. el momento esperado

**Quiero ser feliz**

**El momento esperado **

Era una hermosa y linda mañana en la ciudad donde había mucho baile, canto y buena vibra llamado Rio de Janeiro, el sol salió para iluminar esta mágica ciudad y todos para un nuevo día pero también en las selvas de esta ciudad cada día se celebra el día con grandes canciones, como siempre la que todas las aves como guacamayos, loros, pájaros, tucanes, entre otros les gusta siempre ha sido 'real in rio'.

Pero en este día decidieron dejarlo para otro por que hoy iba a hacer un gran día y aún más especial, porque, en algún hueco de un árbol una pareja de guacamayos azules que aún seguían dormidos después de pasar una noche juntos esperaban el momento para que su nuevo hijo o hija naciera del huevo.

De repente el macho comenzó a despertarse muy lentamente

-"Vaya como quisiera pasar más noches así"- dijo el macho somnoliento después de bostezar

Y cuando se levantó noto que su hembra seguía dormida a su lado y también vio a un lado de ella el huevo de su pequeño o pequeña cría, sin duda alguna era ella que esperaba que su hijo o hija naciera pronto ya que tuvo 4 semanas encubado en su nido

-"Wow se ve muy linda cuando duerme y aun mas con nuestro preciado tesorito a su lado, mejor voy rápido a buscar el desayuno antes de que despierte"- dijo el macho

Entonces se fue volando en busca de un desayuno, empezó a buscar primero mangos y lo encontró y tomo 2, uno para él y el otro para cuando ya nazca su hijo o hija, luego se fue a buscar y ahí encontró un árbol con muchas uvas y tomo una cantidad, ya que a la que más les gusta las uvas era su hembra.

Luego regreso a su nido y se encontró con su hembra ya despierta para que ambos desayunaran

-"Buenos días Cesar"- dijo la hembra recostada en la pared y abrazando al huevo pero también dándole un beso de buenos días al macho

-"Buenos días Eileen"- dijo el macho de nombre Cesar correspondiéndole el beso –"¿Cómo dormiste?"- pregunto Cesar

-"De maravilla amor, después de esa velada que tuvimos juntos, no pude pedir algo mejor"- dijo la hembra de nombre Eileen con una voz relajante, dejando el huevo en una paja que era una cuna para el huevo–"Pero ahora que has traído el desayuno, desayunemos juntos"

-"Esta bien mi cielo, pues te traje tu fruta favorita como siempre"- dijo Cesar mostrándole las uvas y los mangos que trajo

-"Awww gracias Cesar"- dijo Eileen y entonces comenzaron a comerse las frutas que trajo

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ellos no dejaron de quitar de vista el huevo que estaba en la paja, entonces Eileen la cargo y la tenía envueltas en sus alas, Cesar lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo volvió a acostar de vuelta a su cuna (o paja como gusten) y en eso Cesar dice:

-"Oye Eileen, quieres dar una vuelta por lo mientras, tenemos tiempo para nosotros antes de que nuestro hijo o hija nazca"- dijo Cesar ofreciéndole su ala

-"Claro, me encantaría"- dijo Eileen aceptándole el ala y comenzaron a volar para ver la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro en sus lugares favoritos, cuando terminaron se posaron en el Cristo de Corcovado viendo lo hermoso que es la ciudad de Rio

Pasaron 4 horas y entonces la pareja decidieron regresar a su nido

-"Quieres regresar ya es un poco tarde"- dijo Cesar viendo como el sol se estaba ocultándose

-"Si amor, regresemos a ver a nuestro futuro hijo"- dijo Eileen y con eso regresaron del Cristo a la selva, pero cuando volvieron, Eileen se sentía un poco cansada y le dijo algo a Cesar

-"Amor voy a dormir un rato mientras ando cuidando a nuestro huevo"- dijo Eileen antes de tomar al huevo de su cuna y envolviéndolo en sus alas

-"Esta bien cielo descansa un rato, yo voy a salir un rato más a tomar un poco de aire fresco"- dijo Cesar pero antes de que alzara vuelo la detuvo Eileen

-"Espera, no sin antes de darte esto"- dijo Eileen dándole un profundo y apasionado beso y Cesar correspondió el beso que le dio

-"No me tardare, te amo Eileen"- dijo Cesar con una voz dulce

-"Yo también te amo Cesar"- dijo Eileen y con eso Eileen se quedó dormida abrazando al huevo antes de que nazca

Mientras Cesar salió volando del nido para volver a aterrizar en el Cristo, comenzó a pensar e imaginarse como seria su hijo o hija cuando nazca, él no sabe su sexo pero cuando nazca lo sabrá

**Pensamiento de Cesar **

_-"Si fuera hija de seguro que tendrá los ojos de azul celeste como Eileen"- pero volvió a pensar _

_-"Pero si fuera hijo podría ser igual a mí de fuerte, lindo y… y… ahhhh no puedo esperar más ya quiero que nazca nuestro bebe"_

**Fin del pensamiento de Cesar **

Entonces escucho un ruido que provenía de su estómago, le estaba rugiendo, significo que tuvo hambre

-"Uff, uff y recontra uff pero que hambre tengo, será mejor encontrar un almuerzo rápido antes de que Eileen me mate"- dijo Cesar y con eso se dio la vuelta a la selva en busca de alimento y encontró un árbol lleno de plátanos con nueces, así que agarro 2 plátanos y 5 nueces para comer

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al árbol, alguien empezó a gritar, eso hizo que Cesar se asustara y entonces reconoció el grito

-"ese grito… no fue de… ¿¡Eileen!?"- se preguntó Cesar muy alarmado

Entonces dejo la comida y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el nido, estaba pensando que quizá había pasado algo peor a su pareja, que tal vez le hicieran daño o más peor, al huevo, y una vez que llego se escuchó de nuevo el grito, pero esta vez no era de preocupación, sino de felicidad, entonces cuando Eileen vio a Cesar entrando muy alarmado y le dijo...

-"Eileen amor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"- pregunto Cesar muy alarmado

-"Si amor estoy bien, pero porque te pones así"- dijo Eileen con una sonrisa

-"Es que escuche unos gritos que provenían de ti y me asusté mucho y deje nuestra comida para ir por ti lo más rápido que pude"- dijo Cesar un poco tranquilo –"¿segura que estas bien?"- pregunto de nuevo Cesar

Eileen no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y le dio un beso apasionado, y Cesar se quedó en shock por el acto que hizo su pareja, así que correspondió el beso y cuando termino Eileen se acercó al oído de Cesar

-"Mira a nuestro hijo"- le susurro Eileen y cuando Cesar volteo a ver el huevo que estaba en la paja, lo dejo con el pico abierto por lo que estaba viendo

El huevo comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, lo que significaba que está a punto de nacer en esos momentos, tanto Eileen como Cesar no dejaron de quitarle los ojos de vista al huevo

-"Vamos hijo tu puedes, revélame tu rostro de bebe hermoso"- dijo César y cuando todo iba bien empezaron a escuchar cómo se rompía poco a poco significo que el cascaron se estaba abriendo y dentro de su interior se empezaba a revelar un pico griseo y ya después todo el huevo se rompió y de ahí se revelo a un polluelo de guacamayo spix azul

Eileen fue la que cargo a su hijo recién nacido, mientras el pequeño comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojitos y eran de color marrón y cuando los abrió por completo vio a sus padres frente a frente

-"Eileen…Ya somos padres"- dijo Cesar con algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras tomaba con cuidado a su nuevo hijo

-"Si amor somos padres de un hermoso hijo"-dijo Eileen mientras le daba un beso de felicidad, ya que sus futuros paternidades habían llegado

Y cuando Cesar le entrego a su pequeño en las alas de Eileen, corrió afuera de su árbol y empezó a gritar por toda la selva

-"¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MADRE NATURALEZA YA SOY PADRE DE MI GRAN HIJO!"- gritaba Cesar con toda sus fuerzas lo que hizo que tantos tucanes, aves, pájaros y algunos guacamayos más salieron volando hacia el hueco de la nueva familia

-"¡En donde está, quiero verlo primero!"- exclamaba un tucán

-"¡No, no, yo lo quiero ver primero!"- exclamaba una guacamaya verde con cresta roja

-"Es igual a mi"- dijo un loro amarillo

-"Haber amigos tranquilos, tranquilos, cálmense, todos lo pueden ver, uno a la vez y obviamente no es igual a ustedes es completamente azul"- dijo Cesar tratando de calmar a todo el mundo

-"¿Y es niño o niña?"- cuestiono una polluela de tucán

Cesar miro a su pequeño y noto que sus plumas eran azules fuertes y oscuros igual a él y sus ojos fueron marrones y su pico fue de color medio gris/negro, definitivamente era un niño

-"Es niño"- respondió a la pregunta Cesar

-"¿Al menos lo podemos ver?"- pregunto de nuevo la polluela

-"Pero por supuesto que sí"- respondió Eileen y entonces salió del nido y tenía envuelto al pequeño en sus alas

-"Aahhhhh pero que lindo se ve"- dijo uno de los pájaros y todos hicieron lo mismo al verlo

-"Y ¿ya tienen pensado en un nombre para el?"- pregunto un tucán en medio de la bola de aves

-"Bueno hace 5 min que nació, pero aún no tenemos pensando en un nombre por ahora"- dijo Cesar con una voz un poco trastesón

-"Pues yo ya tengo un nombre"- dijo Eileen y todos incluyendo Cesar la miraron con curiosidad

-"¿Enserio?"-pregunto Cesar algo impresionado

-"Adivina que nombre le puse"- dijo Eileen con una voz juguetona

-"Mmmmm… a ver déjame ver… es… ¿Cesar Jr.?"- pregunto Cesar y Eileen agito la cabeza en negación

-"Ok ok mmm… entonces ¿Foxy?"- pregunto de nuevo Cesar y Eileen negó de nuevo

-"¿Sebastián?"- pregunto por última vez Cesar y Eileen de nuevo agito la cabeza en negación

-"Sabes que amor, me rindo"- dijo Cesar con rendición y Eileen le dijo

-"Nuestro hijo se llamara… Blu"- respondió Eileen con una sonrisa

-"¿Blu? ¿Enserio?"- pregunto Cesar sin nada más que decir

-"Así es, digo para mi ese nombre es muy lindo, además el mar es azul, el cielo es azul y tanto tu como yo y Blu somos azules ¿qué dices?"- dijo Eileen dulcemente a Cesar

-"Esta bien, también es mi hijo y si a mí me gusta muchísimo"- dijo Cesar y entonces tomo al pequeño Blu y le dijo

-"Entonces Blu ya eres parte de nosotros, tu madre y tu padre; y Blu bienvenido a nuestra familia"- y dicho esto abrazo a su hijo haciendo que Blu suelte una sonrisa y le correspondiera el abrazo

Y entonces todas las aves cuando escucharon el nombre de su hijo que sería Blu empezaron a aplaudir a la nueva familia spix

-"Por fin amor, nuestro momento llego"- dijo Eileen soltando una lagrima de felicidad

-"Claro que si mi cielo, nuestro momento esperado por fin llego".


	2. Un gran paseo y conociendonos

**hola hola a todos como estan? espero que bien bueno primero para las personasque me siguen en mi fanfic de uncharted el tesoro de Drake les vengo a traer mi segundo fanfic que es de Rio y para los nuevos bienvenidos sean ustedes a este fanfic de Rio llamado Quiero ser feliz y espero que les guste muchisimo y ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic recuerden dejarme sus reviews y ahora sin mas que decir comiencen a leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Un gran paseo y conociéndonos <strong>

**4 semanas después **

Han pasado 4 semanas desde el nacimiento de su adorado pequeño hijo de nombre Blu, pues Blu dejo de pasar a un polluelo recién nacido a todo un pequeño.

Pero había algo que faltaba, Blu todavía no sabe volar, pero hoy será un gran día, como siempre la pareja azul spix siempre está todos listos para un grande y hermoso día y este aún más especial.

Porque en alguna parte de la selva, Eileen continuaba dormida y entre sus alas tenía a su pequeño hijo Blu, aun dormido y acurrucado en su madre.

De pronto Cesar llega con el desayuno en sus garras, Eileen como Blu comenzaron a despertarse y Blu al ver a su padre termino lanzándose a su padre dándole un abrazo.

-"Papi, ya llegaste"- dijo Blu muy feliz mientras lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.

-"Claro que si hijo, como siempre"- dijo Cesar también feliz, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Después de eso dejo el desayuno en una esquina del nido y saludo a su pareja dándole un tierno beso esto hizo que Blu se quejara.

-"Wakala"- se quejó Blu tapándose los ojos.

Y ambos padres se rieron levemente.

-"Y ¿Cómo dormiste mi cielo?"- pregunto Cesar gentilmente.

-"Muy bien cariño, esperándote para que desayunemos todos"- respondió Eileen de la misma manera de Cesar y con eso se fue a ver lo que trajo Cesar que fueron mangos, uvas y por ultimo una piña.

-"Yo quiero la piña papa por favor si"- dijo Blu poniendo una cara tierna.

-"Esta bien mi hijo, es todo tuyo"- dijo Cesar accediéndole lo que pidió su hijo.

-"¡Sii!"- exclamo Blu con mucha alegría.

Entonces Blu comenzó a comer la piña mientras que cesar el mango y Eileen sus uvas porque son sus favoritas.

Después de eso Cesar les dijo a Blu y Eileen que van a dar un paseo familiar pero había un pequeño detalle, Blu aún no sabe volar pero…

-"Hijito, crees que ahora si puedes volar"- dijo Cesar un poco interesado pero a la vez preocupante.

-"no lo sé pa, pero déjame intentarlo"- dijo Blu y con eso tomo posición de vuelo y comenzó a correr y extendió sus alas para poder volar, salto del nido, pero lamentablemente no salió como le esperaba.

Comenzó a caer y antes de caer a tierra firme, su padre lo alcanzo a salvarlo con sus garras, Blu tenía los ojos encerrados, pero cuando los abrió vio que estaba en el aire pero no estaba volando, miro hacia arriba y vio como su padre aterrizaba en una rama de su nido.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Cesar muy preocupado, mientras sintió como su pequeño lo abrazaba fuertemente y tenía algunas lágrimas en su mejilla.

"S..Ssi… e.. Estoy bien… gra.. Gracias papa"- dijo Blu mientras tenía la cara tristemente y lloraba.

-"Ya tranquilo hijo, oye si quieres te llevo en mi espalda ¿sí?"- cuestiono Cesar tratando de calamar a Blu.

-"No, gracias, si quieren ustedes vayan sin mi"- dijo Blu ya más calmado.

-"No enserio, yo insisto, yo no quiero que te dejes todo el día en el nido, además yo les prometí que iríamos juntos a dar toda una vuelta por todo Rio y así será, ahora ven, nos vamos a divertir mucho"- dijo Cesar y le dio su espalda para que se subiera.

Blu solo esbozo poco a poco una sonrisa y le dijo.

-"De acuerdo, vamos"- dijo Blu y con eso se subió en su espalda.

Ante esto Eileen salió del nido y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los machos a ver si su hijo hizo el intento paro fue inútil.

-"Y entonces… ¿lo logro?"- pregunto Eileen y Cesar negó con la cabeza.

-"No, pero lo llevare en mi espalda para que se sienta mejor"- dijo Cesar un poco alegre.

-"Vale, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos para que no se nos acabe el día"- dijo Eileen antes de tomar vuelo.

Y luego de esa platica, partieron desde la selva para dirigirse a la mágica ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

Pero mientras se alejaban, unas hojas comenzaron a moverse y de ahí aparecieron dos humanos, ambos se llevaban unos disfraces de árbol y simulaban estar quietos, mientras los observaban sin que nadie los viera.

Volvieron a ver arriba y cuando vieron que la familia azul comenzó a alejarse se quitaron los disfraces y uno de ellos dijo…

-"Viste lo mismo que yo, y yo pensaba que estaban extintos esa especie de guacamayos"- dijo el humano de nombre Armando.

-"Claro que si lo vi amigo, pero además es una buena oportunidad para decirle al jefe que aún existen"- dijo el otro humano de nombre Tipa

-"Regresemos mejor a la ciudad para avisarle y cuando atacamos"- dijo Armando curiosamente

-"Esta bien regresemos"- dijo Tipa dispuesto a regresar

Entonces Tipa y Armando regresaron rumbo a la ciudad donde le informaron a su jefe de la existencia de los guacamayos spix azules

Cuando regresaron fueron hacia su guarida que estaba totalmente sola, aunque toda sucia y por lo visto u otros animales de la calle que habitan allí, era nada más y nada menos que el barrio de los Suburbios.

Entonces cuando el jefe los vio les dijo…

-"Porque tardaron tanto, solo les dije que si la selva está o no está vigilada por guardias de seguridad"- dijo el jefe muy molesto.

-"Lo siento Marcel, pero es que tuvimos que usar los disfraces de árbol para que no nos vieran, y si la selva esta despejada, significa que podemos contratacar mañana por la mañana"- dijo Armando tranquilamente.

-"Excelente, si la selva esta despejada, entonces atacaremos por la mañana"- dijo Marcel ya calmado y con un tono malévolo –"¿alguna noticia más?"

Armando y Tipa se miraron con una sonrisa malévola y sospechosa, sabían que tenían que dar otra noticia, Marcel siguió esperando hasta que…

"Si, la tenemos y es algo que te va a dejar impresionado"- dijo Tipa en un tono medio burlón.

-"¿A si? ¿Y cuál es dime?"- pregunto Marcel mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-"Guacamayos spix azules"- dijo Armando muy serio.

Ante esto Marcel se impresiono tanto que escupió el agua de su boca y entonces les pregunto…

-"¿Guacamayos azules? ¿Están seguros?"- cuestiono Marcel muy impresionado.

-"En efecto jefecito, mientras Armando y yo fuimos hacer nuestro trabajo como nos dijiste, pero antes de que volviéramos vimos una familia de esos guacamayos que estaban a unos centímetros"- dijo Tipa muy feliz.

-"He inclusivamente ya sabemos dónde viven exactamente"- dijo Armando agregándole algo mas

-"No no no no, esto no puede ser, peo esto es imposible, se suponían que ya estaban extintos"- dijo Marcel aún más impresionado, pero poco a poco se convirtió en algo sospechoso, porque conociendo a sus secuaces, a veces era mentirosos, en algunas ocasiones que le daban ellos alguna noticia, eran mentiras.

-"Mmmm… ya se quiero una prueba de esos guacamayos azules"- dijo Marcel muy sospechoso.

-"pues tus deseos son ordenes, ya la tenemos, mañana por la mañana, a primera hora en cuando capturemos a todas las aves que nos encontremos de cualquier especie en la selva, te llevaremos al árbol donde habitan esa familia de guacamayos azules, ¿qué dices? Le entras o ¿no?"- dijo Tipa muy curiosamente.

Marcel al principio lo dudo, pero también en el fondo Tipa tenía razón, porque como su trabajo de contrabandista era capturar todas las aves de cualquier especie y luego venderla y/o llevarlas a su próximo destino de cualquier parte del mundo, y de poder ganar mucho dinero.

Sin embargo, Marcel comenzó a dudar de la noticia que le dieron Armando y Tipa acerca de los guacamayos azules, porque por lo visto, tanto en Brasil como en algunas selvas más de toda Sudamérica, no se ha encontrado o informado acerca de esa especie.

Sin más que decir lo único que dijo fue…

-"Esta bien voy a confiar en ustedes esta vez, es mas en cuanto hayamos terminado, la última ronda serán esas aves azules, a pero eso sí, si ustedes me vuelven a mentir una vez más, no dudare que les haga dormir en la calle con los gatos por una semana, entendieron"- dijo Marcel dando punto final a esa discusión.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque algo asustado por el tono que les dijo.

Pero no había vuela atrás, mañana será en que los contrabandistas atacaran la selva. Y por lo visto, la familia de Blu aún no lo sabe, pero de muy pronto se llevaran la peor sorpresa de sus vidas.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco, y mientras caía la noche, nuestras aves continuaban con su gran paseo familiar por toda la ciudad.

Primero fueron a ver como se veía a lo grande y hermoso morro Pan de Azúcar, después fueron a ver el Cristo de Corcovado en uno de los hermosos para ver desde ahí lo grande que es la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, inclusivamente también vieron como los humanos como volaban sobre unas alas delta y también por último, vieron desde el estadio de Maracaná, que por cierto vieron y escucharon varias personas echando porras a sus equipos, cantando sus himnos y como celebraban al anotar un gol, era un verdadero partido amistoso.

Cuando vino completamente la noche Cesar, Eileen y Blu decidieron regresar a su hogar y ambos quisieron descansar, y Blu fue el primero en caer dormido y también Cesar y Eileen también querían dormirse, pero antes de quedarse dormidos profundamente en su nido alguien llamo cerca del hueco de árbol.

-"hola mis queridos amigos"- dijo una ave extraña.

Cesar fue a ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que sus amigos.

-"Félix, Paola ¿Cómo han estado?"- pregunto Cesar muy amablemente y entonces decidieron saludarlo.

-"Estamos bien Cesar, y listos para la fiesta"- dijo Paola.

Félix y Paola eran guacamayos verdes con cresta roja y ambos eran buenos y mejores amigos, tanto Cesar como Eileen, eso Eileen sale de su nido sin despertar a su hijo dejándolo dormir tranquilamente.

-"Hola mis amigos"- dijo Eileen abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo –"¿Cómo están?"

-"De maravilla, y bien, listos para la fiesta extrema"- dijo Félix muy curioso.

-"¿Cuál fiesta?"- pregunto Cesar muy sospechoso.

-"Hay una fiesta en el club de samba, Félix y yo íbamos en camino para haya, pero decidimos ir por ustedes para que vengan con nosotros, bueno si eso si quieren ir"- dijo Paola seguido de una sonrisa.

Cesar y Eileen estaban a punto a asistir hubo un problema…

-"Nos encantaría ir, pero nos acordamos de Blu, es que si se queda solo pues puede aburrirse un poco, y además me da miedo dejarlo solo en la casa mientras no estamos"- dijo Eileen un poquito triste.

-"Bueno para eso está el plan B"- dijo Félix poniéndolos muy sorprendidos a Cesar y Eileen.

Cesar y Eileen se miraron con cara de confusión y preguntaron.

-"¿Plan B?"- cuestionaron Cesar y Eileen al unísono.

-"Si, mientras nosotros nos divertimos, yo pensaba si nuestro hijo y el suyo podrían estar juntos en la playa de Copacabana para hablar, caminar, entre otras cosas"- dijo Paola muy interesada.

Al principio parecían una gran duda, pero al final dijeron…

-"Vale me parece de acuerdo, solo déjenme despertarlo y listo"- dijo Eileen y entonces entro al nido y vio a su como dormía tranquilamente, así que comenzó a despertarlo.

-"Blu… hijo… despierta"- dijo Eileen con una voz baja y moviéndolo lentamente.

-"¿Qué pasa mami?"- dijo Blu muy somnoliento después de bostezar.

-"hijito, tu padre y yo iremos con unos amigos a una fiesta, pero mejor decidimos si nos quisieras acompañar, porque en la playa te está esperando alguien para que conozcas"- dijo Eileen gentilmente.

-"Hay ma, pues no lo sé, estoy muy cansado"- dijo Blu casi tratando de despertarse completamente.

-"Lose hijo, pero tampoco no quiero que te quedes solito aquí, me da un poco de miedo que algo malo te pase, anda ven con nosotros, además, yo sé que te llevaras muy bien con el hijo de nuestros amigos"- dijo Eileen y extendió su ala para que viniera.

-"Ok, iré con ustedes"- dijo Blu después de despertarse por completo y tomo su ala y se dirigió afuera donde estaban Cesar, Félix y Paola.

Entonces Cesar fue con Blu y le dijo…

-"¿Listo para otro paseo hijo?"- pregunto Cesar a su hijo curiosamente.

-"¡SII!"- exclamaba Blu con mucha alegría y entonces se subió de nuevo a la espalda de su padre y todos partieron al club para divertirse pero primero fueron a la playa.

10 minutos después.

Un guacamayo verde con cresta roja estaba ahí esperando a sus padres, pero también tenía la cara de entusiasmado, porque también está a punto de conocer al hijo de la pareja azul, Blu.

De repente escucho unos aleteos que se aproximaban, volteo arriba y ahí vio a sus padres con sus amigos y entre ellos el guacamayo pequeño y entonces aterrizaron donde estaba cerca del pequeño guacamayo de cresta roja.

-"¡Por fin llegaron!"- gritaba el pequeño y fue corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

-"Por supuesto que si hijo, y mira quien está aquí para que lo conozcas"- dijo Paola señalando a la pareja azul y de ahí en la espalda de Cesar apareció el pequeño guacamayo azul.

-"Hola, mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Pablo y tu ¿cómo te llamas?"- pregunto el pequeño guacamayo verde de nombre Pablo muy gentilmente y a la vez alegre, extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-"Hola me llamo Blu, es un placer conocerte"- dijo Blu gentilmente dándole de responderle el saludo.

-"No al contrario, es un gusto conocerte a ti"- dijo Pablo entre risas leves y después de terminar de saludar.

-"Lo mismo dijo yo"- dijo Blu también entre risas.

-"Ejem"- dijo Cesar interrumpiendo su plática –"Bueno niños nosotros entraremos al club a divertirnos, nos vemos aquí de nuevo dentro de una hora vale"-decía Cesar mirando el reloj que marcaba las 11:30 p.m.

-"Si, además nosotros queremos estar… ya saben, solos y en privado"- dijo Paola y con eso apoyo su espalda sobre el torso de Félix y moviendo su cola cerca del área sensible de Félix, haciendo que comenzara a excitarse.

Eileen repitió lo mismo con Cesar, y tanto el cómo Félix no soportaron la emoción, les dieron a su pareja un beso apasionado, ante esta escena sus hijos les dio asco que hasta se quejaron.

-"¡Iiiuuu, que asco!"- se quejaron Blu y Pablo al unísono.

Entonces Blu toco a Pablo con su ala y se fue corriendo, Pablo entendió que quiere jugar a "las traes" y fue a perseguir a Blu con tal de alcanzarlo, dejando a los 4 guacamayos solos y ambos ingresaron al club para divertirse, pasársela bien y claro tener algo de privacidad.

Con Blu y Pablo

Cuando terminaron de jugar a "las traes" decidieron caminar por toda la playa, y todo se veía muy tranquilo, salvo algunas personas que estaban jugando futbol, y otras que también eran pareja, aprovecharon la noche para estar juntos, entre otras cosas.

Después de eso ambos posaron sobre una roca grande, viendo el mar y además empezaron oír fuegos artificiales que disparaban diferentes colores y formas.

-"Oye Blu cambiando de tema, ¿ya pudiste volar?"- pregunto Pablo en un tono un poco feliz.

Al oír eso Blu solo bajo la cabeza y se puso un poco triste al escuchar la palabra volar.

-"Oh perdona, no era mi intención lastimarte de esa forma"- dijo Pablo disculpándose.

-"No no no, está bien que lo preguntes, tienes todo el derecho… pero… bueno la verdad, lo intente, y estaba a punto, pero volví a fallar, ¿y tú Pablo?"- pregunto Blu con una voz poco triste.

-"Pues lo intente a la tercera y esta vez sí me salió muy bien, lo que significa que ya puedo volar al fin mira"- dijo Pablo muy emocionado y acto seguido empezó a volar un poco alto y después dejo de volar.

-"Wow, ojala yo también pudiera volar"- dijo Blu con el mismo tono y bajo la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, yo sé muy bien que lo vas a lograr, tienes que tener fe amigo, no importa cuántas lo hagas, yo sé que si podrás, así como yo, tú tienes mi apoyo amigo mío"- dijo Pablo muy amigablemente y estrechándole su ala y a la vez guiñándole el ojo.

Blu al escuchar todo lo que le dijo su amigo y rechazo su estrecho por un gran abrazo de amistad y Pablo solo correspondió el abrazo.

Después de eso continuarían su recorrido por la playa pero de repente vieron arriba algo o alguien que lo dejaron de pico abierto.

Era una guacamaya verde de cresta roja muy linda de la misma edad de Blu y Pablo, pero era más clara que Pablo.

-"Oye que te parece si vamos con…"- alcanzo a decir Blu al ver a su amigo hipnotizado completamente.

-"Oye Pablo que tienes, que te pasa"- dijo Blu pero no hubo respuesta y entonces Blu movió sus alas enfrente de los ojos de Pablo pero tampoco reacciono como lo esperaba.

-"Pablo, Pablo"- dijo Blu pero con la voz un poco más alta.

-"¡PABLOOOOO!"- gritaba Blu con todas sus fuerzas, esto hizo que Pablo por fin reaccionaba, pero entonces la pequeña guacamaya verde también escucho el grito, así que se dirigió hacia ellos silenciosamente.

-"Lo confieso, soy hispanoamericano"- dijo Pablo ya reaccionado.

-"Vaya mi amigo veo si te quedaste muy hipnotizado, ¿que viste?"- cuestiono Blu muy interesado.

-"Pues acabo de ver a la chica más linda de todo Rio de Janeiro"- respondió Pablo después de soltar un suspiro de amor y además de que le salían algunos corazones.

-"Ha si, y ¿quién es?"- pregunto de nuevo Blu aún más interesado.

-"Pues es…"- alcanzo a decir Pablo al ver que le tapan los ojos una guacamaya, era la misma guacamaya que vieron hace poco.

-"¿Adivina quién soy?"- cuestiono la guacamaya con una voz juguetona y a la vez dulce.

-"Ammm… Kristy"- respondió Pablo intentando reconocer esa voz.

-"No, fallaste"- dijo de nuevo la guacamaya con el mismo tono.

-"Eres… ¿Amanda?"- pregunto Pablo con un tono juguetón.

-"¡NOOO!"- exclamaba la guacamaya no el mismo tono, seguido de una risa leve.

-"A, ya se, con esa risa y esa voz eres Lucy, ¿cierto?"- pregunto de nuevo Pablo tratando de acertar.

-"Cierto, adivinaste correctamente"- dijo la guacamaya de nombre Lucy.

Después Lucy dejo de taparle los ojos y entonces cuando vio el rostro de Pablo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y Pablo correspondió el abrazo y le dijo…

-"Lucy ¿cómo has estado?"- pregunto Pablo después de abrazar a Lucy.

-"Estoy muy bien gracias, y ¿tu?"- pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa.

-"Igual como tú, además también platicando con mi nuevo y mejor amigo Blu"- dijo Pablo felizmente.

-"¿Enserio?, no sabía que tenías un nuevo amigo, ¿puedo conocerlo?"- pregunto de nuevo Lucy muy contenta.

-"Claro por supuesto, permíteme presentarlos, Blu ella es Lucy mi mejor amiga que he tenido, y Lucy él es Blu mi nuevo y mejor amigo"- dijo Pablo presentándolos gentilmente.

-Hola Blu, es un placer conocerte"- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-"También es un gusto conocerte Lucy"- dijo Blu después de estrecharle el ala para saludar, pero Lucy se negó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Blu estuvo nervioso por la acción que Lucy le hizo pero termino correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-"Oigan y ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿Y sus padres?"- pregunto Lucy un tanto extraña.

Entonces Blu y Pablo les dijeron que se fueron a una fiesta, y muy privada.

-"Oh entiendo, los míos también son así"- dijo Lucy un tanto enojada.

Aunque les parecía algo raro a Blu y Pablo, comenzaron a reírse por el comentario y después dejaron de reírse.

-"Y bueno ahora ¿qué van a hacer ahora?"- pregunto Lucy ya feliz.

-"Bueno, pues Blu y yo íbamos a ver si jugáramos algún otro juego pero no se nos ocurre otro"- dijo Pablo un tanto desanimado.

-"Pero ni siquiera tenemos una idea de que"- dijo Blu también desanimado.

-"Pues ¿yo sí sé que jugar?"- pregunto Lucy muy curiosa esto hizo que Pablo y Blu sospechaban.

-"¿y cuál es?"- cuestionaron los dos al unísono.

-"Pues juguemos a las carreras"- dijo Lucy animándolos.

-"y ¿de dónde a dónde quieres que lo hagamos?"- pregunto Pablo con una voz interesante.

-"Bueno que tal si volamos los tres de aquí hacia el Cristo de Corcovado ida y vuelta y gana en el que esta primero en la playa"- dijo Lucy muy emocionada.

Pero Blu al oír la palabra volar de nuevo se desanimó, esto hizo que Lucy se percatara y le pregunta.

-"¿Blu te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Lucy con una voz preocupante.

-"Si, si estoy bien, es lo que… no se volar"- dijo Blu muy triste.

-"Oh es cierto, se me olvido decirte eso"- dijo Pablo a Lucy.

-"Oh que mal, bueno entonces seremos tu y yo"- dijo Lucy.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Pablo muy conforme.

-"Blu si quieres puedes ser el abanderado, él es el que dice quien ganó la carrera para que no te sientas triste"- dijo Lucy dulcemente tratando de alegrar a Blu.

Blu se secó las lágrimas que se les salieron y le respondió…

-"Vale me parece de acuerdo"- dijo Blu muy alegre.

"Bien a la cuenta de tres"- dijo Pablo poniéndose en posición de corredor.

-"Va uno… dos… tres... a volar"- dijo Lucy y dicho esto comenzaron volar hacia el Cristo de Corcovado.

Pablo y Lucy fueron volando rumbo hacia el Cristo de Corcovado lo más rápido que pudieron, la delantera iba Pablo ya que él era más rápido dejando a Lucy atrás, casi lejos de él, pero ella no se daba por vencida y entonces fue volando con toda su energía alcanzando a Pablo y ahora la que iba en la delantera era Lucy dejando a Pablo atrás, entonces Pablo trato de alcanzarla, pero entonces comenzó a cansarse y entonces aterrizo en una de las manos de Cristo y no aguanto más y se puso a dormir, no se dio cuenta de que Lucy ya iba más adelante arrebatándolo por completo y se regresó hacia donde estaba Blu en la playa esperándolo.

10 minutos después…

Pablo comenzó a despertarse lentamente, pero luego se dio un susto tremendo que se olvidó de la carrera y se volando hacia la playa, pero cuando llego, vio que Lucy ya estaba con Blu, es la primera vez que una chica le gana y mas que es su amiga.

-"¡SIIIII, gane gane!"- gritaba Lucy celebrando su victoria y brincando de la emoción.

-"Dios, me ganaste"- dijo Pablo derrotado por completo.

-"Bueno, al parecer la ganadora es, LUCY"- dijo Blu muy feliz.

-"Más suerte para la próxima dormilón"- dijo Lucy en un tono burlón.

-"Ja ja ja, que chistosita"- dijo Pablo burlándose de Lucy.

En ese momento Blu miro determinadamente el reloj, pero no le gustó nada en absoluto al ver que marcaba las 12:30 p.m., por sus padres les dijeron que tenían que verse en una hora con ellos.

-"Oigan amigos, no quiero ponerlos asustados pero tenemos que regresar con nuestros papas, se nos hizo tarde"- dijo Blu muy alarmado y a la vez asustado.

-"Es cierto, tenemos que irnos, si no nos mataran"- dijo Pablo con la misma actitud de Blu.

-"concuerdo con ustedes, vamos"- dijo Lucy casi asustada.

Y dicho esto Blu, Pablo y Lucy volvieron con los padres de Blu y Pablo lo rápido que fueron, pero se fueron corriendo, ya que Blu no sabe volar.

5 minutos después…

Cuando llegaron vieron a sus padres muy molestos por no hacerles caso.

-"Se podrían saber ¿en dónde estaban?"- preguntaron los 4 guacamayos muy molestos al unísono.

-"Estábamos en la playa jugando, pero accidentalmente se nos hizo tarde y fuimos corriendo"- dijo Lucy un tanto intranquila.

-"Estamos en problemas"- dijeron Blu y Pablo bajando sus cabezas y con una voz triste al mismo tiempo.

-"No, claro que no, pero nos dieron un susto terrible nosotros 4, pensábamos que les había pasado algo malo"- dijo Eileen con un tono preocupante.

-"No mama estamos bien y ya estamos aquí"- dijo Blu tratando de poner feliz a su madre.

-"Bueno que bien que no les paso nada… así que mis queridos amigos Paola, Pablo y yo nos retiramos, que bueno que se divirtieron todos"- dijo Félix despidiéndose de todos.

-"Nosotros también mi amigo"- dijo Cesar también despidiéndose.

-"Oye Lucy y ¿tus padres?"- pregunto Blu.

-"Creo que ya deben estar en el nido esperándome, no te preocupes se cuidarme solita"- dijo Lucy gentilmente.

-"Bueno entonces nos vemos pronto mis amigos"- dijo Blu despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-"Bueno adiós Blu, nos vemos pronto"- dijo Pablo despidiéndose de Blu.

-"Adiós Pablo y también adiós Lucy nos vemos"- dijo Blu despidiéndose de Lucy.

-"Adiós Blu te cuidas"- dijo Lucy despidiéndose de Blu y después la familia azul se fue de regreso a la selva.

-"Bueno parece que también me voy, te cuidas y buenas noches"- dijo Pablo un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

-"Buenas noches Pablo también te cuidas y adiós"- dijo Lucy despidiéndose de Pablo dándole un beso en la mejilla eso hizo que se sonrojada más y se riera un poco Lucy y después se retiró de la playa regresando con sus padres.

-"Bueno hijo, al parecer creo que tienes una buena amistad con esa chica"- dijo Félix con una sonrisa.

-"Si, creo que si papa"- dijo Pablo viendo como Lucy se iba.

-"Pero ahora, es hora de volver a casa"- dijo Paola dispuesta a regresar a su nido y después todos se regresaron a sus perspectivos hogares.

Cesar, Eileen y Blu al llegar a su nido ambos se sentían cansados ya que tanto paseo y diversión que tuvieron un día completo.

-"Buenas noches a los dos"- dijo Eileen a Cesar y Blu y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-"Buenas noches hijo, que descanses"- dijo Cesar durmiendo a lado de Eileen.

-"Buenas noches papa, también descansa"- dijo Blu también durmiéndose.

Y Cesar abrazo con suavidad a Eileen con sus alas y se quedó dormido, Blu aunque no se quiso dormir, decidió quedarse despierto un rato más al ver como la ciudad comenzaba a apagarse las luces y ver las estrellas que estaban en el cielo, cuando termino de apagarse las luces por completo, regreso de nuevo al nido y se metió entre las alas de Eileen, eso hizo que se despertara, después se acomodó muy bien con su madre y ella le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y en ese instante toda la familia azul se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo recuerden que me pueden seguirme en mi otro fanfic y les mando un gran abrazo a todos y se cuidan mucho nos vemos con otro capitulo mas me dejan sus reviews y se cuidan mucho su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998 adios nos vemos bye!<strong>


	3. Siempre te voy a cuidar

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras hoy las traigo capitulo 3 de mi fanfic, querian algo de musica ambiental, bueno pues hoy les agregue unos links de musica para que los escuchen mientras lo leen ahora sin mas que decir comiencen a leer, pero antes en caso de que no los quiera agarrar los links, solo ingresen la direccion en la pagina de youtube y a escuchar la cancion el esa escena, ahora si sin mas interrupciones comiencen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre te voy a cuidar <strong>

Ya era de día y todas las aves estaban listas como siempre para disfrutar de esta hermosa mañana, Cesar buscaba, como siempre, el mismo u otro diferente desayuno para la familia, ahora el desayuno fue un mango para él, una piña para su hijo Blu y por ultimo unas uvas para su esposa Eileen.

Pero mientras continuaba recolectando los alimentos para el desayuno y regresar a su nido, Blu se levantó, pero se percató de que su madre aún seguía dormida, abrazando a su hijo, así que Blu intento separase de su madre lo más lento posible para no despertarla y tuvo la oportunidad, después de eso dejo a su madre seguir dormida para luego después salirse del nido solo para sentarse de una rama de un árbol, mientras su madre seguía dormida y su padre buscando el desayuno, Blu comenzó a recordar sus primeros momentos que paso a lado de sus nuevos y mejores amigos, con Pablo, que lo conoció en la salida del club de samba mientras que sus padres se iban a divertir a lo máximo, y Lucy, una linda guacamaya verde que conoció en la playa con Pablo.

Y para Blu, el tener grandes amigos como ellos, era lo mejor que le pudo pasarle en su grandiosa vida.

Pero entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de volver a dentro de su nido, vio a una pareja de guacamayos escarlata volando, tomados de las alas, el macho volando con el ala derecha, mientras que la hembra con su ala izquierda, luego aterrizaron casi cerca del árbol de Blu, entonces se dieron un beso tan apasionado, y después el macho saca dentro de sus alas una rosa muy hermosa, la hembra se quedó sin palabras, solo se puso la rosa a un lado se su cabeza y darle a su macho otro beso apasionante.

Después de eso la pareja se sorprendieron a ver a dos pequeños guacamayos iguales a la pareja, era nada más que sus hijos, entonces la pareja los abrazaba con ternura y felicidad y después se retiraron de ese lugar, viendo como la pareja se divertían con los pequeños

En ese momento Blu los miraba a lo lejos con mucha felicidad, pero algo en la mente se preguntaba Blu:

Pensamiento de Blu

_Me dio mucho gusto en que haya tenido a mis primeros pero además mis mejoras amigos, pero ahora mi pregunta es, que se sentirá al tener una pareja o "novia" por así decirlo, sé que en esta selva hay varias guacamayas muy lindas y eso, pero me da un poco de nervios en declararle lo que siento por ella, pero primero tengo que conocerla, hablar con ella, ganarme su confianza y ella la mía, pasar más tiempo con ella, y al final pues quien sabe que suceda, si seguiremos siendo amigos, de plano, como novios._

_Es como Pablo, cuando se vio hipnotizado por algo o alguien, por mi debió de ser Lucy cuando la vimos volando, bueno es linda y eso, pero no es de mi agrado, es decir, ella es verde con cresta roja, y yo, pues soy todo azul, últimamente no he visto a otro de mi especie, solo a mi papa, a mi mama y yo, pero ojala y espero encontrar muy pronto a otra de mi especie, pero no una chica común y corriente, yo espero que por obra de dios me aparezca una chica muy hermosa. _

_Y también me hubiera gustado tener un hermano y/o hermana, o bien un hermanito y/o hermanita, como esa pareja amarilla, si sería muy divertido, tener a alguien más en la familia para pasar más tiempo con él o ella, jugándonos, riéndonos, hablándonos, o inclusive peleándonos por algo y que nuestros padres nos regañen, jejeje si sería la cosa más padre del mundo, tener un hermano o hermana, que te ayude y te apoye, las buenas y en las malas, hasta el fin del mundo._

Fin del pensamiento del Blu

Pero después Blu estaba tan perdido en su pensamiento que se quedó dormido despierto y quedando como estatua vieja, pero alguien o algo trato de que reaccionara.

-"Hijo… hijo despierta, reacciona"- dijo una voz femenina y reconocible para él, haciendo un chasquido con sus alas para que reaccionara.

Entonces Blu al hacerle esas acciones que le hicieron, volvió a reaccionar y vio que era su madre a un lado suyo.

-"Ahh… ehh… ohh, perdón mami, ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Blu tartamudeando y con algo nervioso.

-"Blu, ¿en que estabas pensando hijo?"- pregunto su madre tiernamente.

-"Nada, bueno la verdad si, estuve pensando en lo de ayer, con mis amigos y cuando se nos hizo tarde y…"- eso último que dijo Blu lo dijo en un tono triste.

-"Tranquilo hijo, descuida, ya te dije que no estás en problemas, ¿vale?"- dijo su madre tratando de que se pusiera feliz.

-"Vale, está bien, y entonces ¿necesitas algo mama?"- pregunto Blu muy feliz.

-"Pues sí, iba a decirte que tu padre ya regreso con el desayuno, así que vamos a dentro para que desayunes hijito"- dijo Eileen amablemente extendiendo su ala.

-"Si mami, quiero desayunar mi piña, es mi desayuno favorito"- dijo Blu muy emocionado y accedió a extenderle su ala también y ambos entraron al nido para desayunar en familia.

Entonces Cesar vio que estaban entrando, por lo que les entrego a cada uno su fruta favorita.

Cuando todos quedaron satisfechos, Eileen comenzaba a ver a Cesar seductoramente, este se percató de esto y le pregunto:

-"Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?"- pregunto Cesar.

Eileen no dijo nada, solo se acercó poco a poco y lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído.

-"Amor, me prometiste que este día iba ser especial para nosotros, quiero salir en alguna parte de Rio contigo"- le susurro Eileen a Cesar, entonces Cesar simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego fue a hablar a su hijo Blu le dijo:

-"Blu, le prometí a tu madre que este día va ser especial para nosotros, y me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, pero ya sabes, solo para parejas, ¿no molestaría si te dejamos solo por unos minutos?"- pregunto Cesar.

-"No se preocupen, respeto su privacidad, y claro, váyanse a divertirse un rato, además, quiero quedarme un rato para ver toda la selva y no se algunas partes de la cuidad"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa muy feliz.

-"Pero al rato vas a sentir un poco de hambre, ¿crees que puedas resistir un poco mientras no estamos?"- pregunto Eileen algo preocupada.

"No claro que no, ya me encargue de eso mama"- dijo Blu mostrándole la mitad de la piña que comió.

Eileen y Cesar no dijeron nada que decir, lo que significó que todo está arreglado y listo, entonces ambas aves emprendieron vuelo su vuelo para ser su día tan especial en Rio.

Blu, por otra parte, decidió volver a sentarse en una rama de árbol para ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, vio que aún era de mañana y sol comenzaba salir poquito a poquito, entonces decidió volver a dentro de su nido solo para descansar un rato.

Y entonces cuando el sol salió casi por completo, tocando algunos de sus rayos tocando algunos árboles y montañas, un pájaro comenzaba a silbar al ritmo de una canción y comenzó a cantar, dirigiéndose a la selva solo para cantar también a todos y todas las especies siguieron su ritmo, tucanes, guacamayos, pájaros, canarios, cardenales, etcétera entre otros, y entonces algunas aves comenzaron a despertarse y otros comenzaron a cantar y toda la mayoría su parte favorita el baile, y cuando el sol salió por completo, todos estaban listos para otra fiesta más y todos cantaron al ritmo de esta canción:

watch?v=tejf2pvjgM4

TODAS LAS AVES: **_Vengan Todas Las Aves _**

**_Con Este Canto Especial _**

**_Es Todo Ritmo _**

**_Y Pura Alegría _**

**_Hagamos El Carnaval _**

**_Canten Todos Unidos _**

**_Sol Y Luna También _**

**_Vayan Al Ritmo _**

**_Amor Y Pación _**

**_Hagan Lo Que Hacen También _**

Blu continuaba dormido en su cama hecha de hojas, pero de repente algo lo hace despertar, miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que su cola se movía y comenzaba a bailar, entonces quiso salir de su nido para ver cómo estaba allá afuera, aunque danzando bailando alocadamente, y pudo ver mucha aves volando, cantando y bailando al ritmo de la canción.

**_La Cosa Esta Que Arde _**

**_Acérquense Al Calor _**

**_Busquen Primero _**

**_Un Compañero _**

**_Mágicamente En Rio (En Rio) _**

**_Fiestas Y Más (Y Más) _**

**_Tu Sabes Que Viene _**

**_Un Cisne En Otro Lugar (Otro Lugar) _**

Blu miraba muchas aves felices cantando y bailando y también pudo ver a una guacamaya amarilla lanzando a sus pequeños uno por uno por los aires, Blu por un momento se espantó, pero poco a poco comenzaron a volar los pequeños y la hembra voló hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Blu al ver muchas aves volando, se decidió por última vez intentar volar, y cada vez más entusiasmado, tenía muchas ganas de volar y él sabía que lo lograría.

**_Rio (Rio) Y Digo Algo Mas (Algo Mas)_**

**_No Sueles Sentirlo _**

**_Y Esa Es La Pura Verdad_**

(Detener o parar de reproducir la música en esa parte).

Se estaba preparándose, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar, su sonrisa se convirtió en miedo y terror en algo que estaba viendo.

Todas las aves comenzaron a ser capturadas por los contrabandistas, algunas fueron capturadas por redes y otras en costales, otras metidas en jaulas e inclusive atrapadas por lianas.

La mayoría al ver eso no tenían otra opción de salir volando por toda velocidad, Blu comenzó a retroceder, pero accidentalmente una ave amarilla termino chocando contra él, Blu perdió el control y comenzó a caer de su nido de pica hacia el suelo.

Pero para su suerte, Blu cayó contra algunas hojas grandes que solamente le provoco un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, se sobo y se levantó y vio que toda la selva estaba sola y abandonada.

-"Hola, ¿hay alguien?"- pregunto Blu muy asustado y nadie respondió.

-"Mami… papi"- dijo Blu aún más asustado y tampoco respondieron.

Luego de eso decidió volar a subir de nuevo a su nido pero sorpresivamente fue capturado y lo metieron en una jaula.

-"Jefe mire"- dijo el contrabandista Tipa.

-"Es el guacamayo azul que le dijimos"- dijo el otro contrabandista Armando.

El jefe comenzó a acercarse, tomo la jaula y comenzó a mirar malvadamente al pequeño, Blu se asustó muchísimo por la mirada, pensaba que le iban a hacerle algo peor.

-"Así que tú y tu familia son los únicos guacamayos azules que existen en este mundo"- dijo el jefe Marcel mientras cómo veía a Blu saliéndose lagrimas por el miedo.

-"Jajajajaja, descuida pequeño dentro de muy pronto te reunirás con tus padres, no pongas esa carita triste, pronto te reunirás con ellos pero solo por un tiempito, porque será la última vez que los veas"- dijo Marcel después comenzó a reírse malvadamente.

Blu se asustó mucho por lo que dijo, pero será cierto que no solo fue el, también se preguntó si sus padres también fueron capturados por los contrabandistas, eso lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

"Armando, Tipa, ya saben que hacer, llévense al pequeño al aeropuerto junto con los demás aves, ya debe de extrañar mucho a su familia, por mí ha de estar cuidándolos Pepillo y Miguel"- dijo Marcel y dicho esto Armando y Tipa se llevaron a Blu, junto con los demás aves rumbo al aeropuerto, porque dentro de muy pronto tendrían sus próximos destinos, aunque no lo sepan ellos.

**20 minutos después…**

Cuando llegaron, había una persona junto con dos cacatúas blancas, y no solo eso también dos aviones de cargamento y también algunas aves enjauladas ya abordados.

-"Vaya Marcel, hasta que por fin viniste, creí que te demorarías más de lo que yo espere, ya me estaba aburriéndome con tus cacatúas"- dijo el humano de nombre Juan

-"Disculpa mucho la demora Juan, se pasó un poco, pero ya estoy aquí junto con la otra mitad que me encargaste"- dijo Marcel señalando a Armando y Tipa con las aves enjauladas y capturadas, entre ellos estaba Blu

-"Muy bien súbanlos a bordo"- dijo Juan y entonces Armando y Tipa subieron a todas las aves en el cada avión pero entonces…

-"¡Esperen un minuto!"- grito Juan deteniendo a Armando y Tipa

-"¿Ahora qué ocurre Juan?"- pregunto Marcel algo incomodo

-"Quiero ver a ese pequeño guacamayo azul de que me dijiste"- respondió Juan muy interesado

-"Esta bien, Armando tráelo para acá"- dijo Marcel a Armando y entonces Armando le entrego la jaula que estaba metido Blu y después se retiró, subiendo a bordo a mas aves

-"Así que esta es la especie de él que tanto estaban hablando, que bueno que lo encontraron, vaya que afortunados son ustedes"- dijo Juan y entonces Blu solo se asustaba muchísimo y las cacatúas blancas lo miraban malvadamente

-"Vaya, vaya, mira Pepillo lo que tenemos aquí"- dijo la cacatúa blanca de nombre Miguel el hermano menor de Pepillo

-"Si ya lo creo hermano, mira como llora el inocente jajajaja"- se rio malvadamente la otra cacatúa Blanca de nombre Pepillo

-"Jajajajaja, ya lo creo, fue muy fácil haber encontrado esos dos guacamayos azules, que deben ser sus padres, deben estar preocupándose de su angelito"- dijo Miguel en un tono juguetón y malvado a la vez

-"Ya lo creo, no te preocupes pequeña ratita, que dentro de muy pronto ya nunca volverás a verlos en tu vida"- dijo Pepillo y con eso se retiraron las cacatúas blancas subiéndose en cada uno de los hombros de Marcel

-"Vaya mis amigos, creo que se llevaron bien con él"- dijo Marcel acariciándole a cada uno su pelaje

-"Bien, bueno basta de pláticas lo pondré en un lugar especial para este"- dijo Juan agarrando la jaula de Blu

Y entonces a Blu lo subieron en el avión y lo puso en la ventana del lado derecho del avión, quiso ver algo en la ventana y se sorprendió con algo.

Vio en el otro avión a sus padres Cesar y Eileen, que también estaban asustados, se preguntaron mucho de Blu, que si al menos esta bien y que también si también pudo comer algo

-"¡MAMA, PAPA, AQUÍ!"- gritaba Blu con todas sus fuerzas y entonces Eileen y Cesar escucharon los gritos y también vieron a Blu abordado en el avión.

-"¡Blu, hijo!"- dijo Eileen muy contenta al verlo

-"qué bueno que estés bien"- dijo Cesar con la misma expresión de Eileen

Pero en ese momento Marcel y Juan ya terminaron su trabajo y ya era hora de partir pero antes…

-"Pero espera, ya sabes mi recompensa por esto"- dijo Marcel reclamando

-"Claro que sí, un trato es un trato y además te daré algo adicional por esos guacamayos azules"- dijo Juan dándole un maletín lleno de dinero

-"Muy bien Juan, que tengas un buen viaje, vámonos Pepillo y Miguel a casa, esos par de inútiles harán el trabajo"- dijo Marcel refiriéndose a Armando y Tipa y despidiéndose de Juan

-"Ok Marcel, descansa y nos vemos pronto"- dijo Juan también despidiéndose.

Entonces ambos aviones estaban preparando el motor para arrancar el avión, Blu sintió como estaba preparándolo todo, lo mismo fue en el avión en el que estaban Eileen y Cesar.

watch?v=qTwDBE9UJKw

-"¿Adónde nos van a llevar?"- pregunto Blu, pero luego noto que su madre estaba llorando mientras que Cesar derramaba una lagrima.

-"Oigan ¿qué les pasa?"- dijo Blu muy asustado

-"Blu va ser muy difícil lo que te vamos a decir pero, cuando despeguemos, nos estaremos separando"- dijo Cesar derramando lágrimas al igual que Eileen

Cuando Blu escucho eso, solo se les salieron lágrimas en sus ojos y después dijo…

-"No, no no… NOOOO, por favor no me digas eso vamos a salir de aquí"- dijo Blu llorando descontroladamente

-"Lo lamento hijo, pero ya es tarde, pero antes prométenos una cosa"- dijo Eileen llorando

Blu solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Prométenos que en donde quiera que estés, te cuides mucho, y que vivas en alguna parte de alguna selva, con una pareja y que nunca nos olvides"- dijo Eileen sin parar de llorar.

-"Prometo cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor, yo aún los necesito por favor"- dijo Blu tratando de salir de la jaula pero era inútil, entonces ambos aviones estaban preparados y listos para volar.

-"Bueno hijo llego el momento, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta nunca una triste despedida hijo… para siempre y también recuerda; que siempre te vamos a cuidar aunque no estemos contigo"- dijo Cesar abrazando a Eileen llorando juntos.

Y entonces ambos aviones volaron rumbo en diferentes direcciones, el Blu se fue a la izquierda, mientras que el otro, a la derecha.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOO…. NO no no por favor!"- gritaba Blu desesperadamente y llorando muy descontrolado, viendo como el avión de sus padres se alejaban perdiéndolos de vista.

-"MAMA, PAPA, vuelvan, vuelvan!"- grito por última vez como se estaba cayendo lágrimas en su cara pero después comenzó a marearse perdiendo el equilibrio, después de tanto llorar y gritar de desmayo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, una familia que 4 semanas después estaban juntos, que lamentablemente el destino tuvo que sepáralos. Ahora la única esperanza era el mismo, ahora tendrá que cuidarse por su propia cuenta ahora, pasaría días, semanas, meses e incluso años al tener ese recuerdo de separase.

**15 horas después…**

Blu comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, entonces intento levantarse, pero cuando toco los barrotes de la jaula noto que estaba muy frio, incluso el.

-"¿Por qué hace tanto frio?… y ¿Por qué estoy tan frio? Fff que frio, dios"- dijo Blu tartamudeando por el frio y comenzó a temblar.

Entonces el avión comenzó a descender y cuando aterrizo en la pista de aterrizaje, Armando y Tipa bajaron del avión y vieron como un camión estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos, era un camión de aves exóticas.

Luego el chofer bajo del camión, y se dirigió donde estaban Armando y Tipa.

-"Hola chicos, ¿Qué tenemos hoy?"- pregunto el chofer.

-"Pues lo de siempre, lo mismo más aparte uno nuevo"- dijo Tipa mientras que las puertas del avión se abrían y señalaban a todas las aves y entre ellos Blu.

-"Vaya, pensaba que estaba extinto"- dijo el chofer

-"Si, yo igual Mario, bueno Armando y yo te ayudaremos a subir estas aves y después regresaremos a Rio de Janeiro"- dijo Tipa y entonces Armando y Tipa comenzaron a colocar las aves en el camión exótico, y cuando todas las aves incluido Blu estaban dentro del camión…

-"Y ahora ¿a donde los va a llevar?"- pregunto Armando

-"los llevare a Mouse Like, Minnesota, hay será su siguiente destino"- dijo el chofer de nombre Mario.

-"Bien, bueno nosotros nos regresamos, que tengas suerte con esas aves Mario"- dijo Armando dispuesto a regresar al avión con Tipa.

-"Tranquilos, van a estar bien, y les deseo un buen regreso"- dijo Mario y con eso Mario se fue con el camión saliendo de la terminal seguido de la ciudad, dirigiéndose ahora a la ciudad de MOUSE LIKE Minnesota.

Blu aún continuaba sufriendo por lo que paso, se estaban preguntándose en donde estarán sus padres ahora, después miro por una de las mirillas del camión viendo en donde estaba ahora y vio un pueblo, y también un letrero diciendo "_bienvenido a Mouse Like, Minnesota, EEUU._

Blu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ahora, estaba tan lejos de Rio que se fue al extranjero, y por lo visto vio otro letrero que decía _Brasil, Rio de janeiro…. 10,000 Km._

Cuando Mario llego al pueblo, estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a una tienda de mascotas, pero estaba viendo en todas partes del pueblo que no se percató que el semáforo estaba en rojo, y entonces intento frenar a tiempo y lo hizo, después de eso salió del camión y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del camión y estaba abierto por todas estaban ahí.

-"Oh, gracias a dios, que bien que no pasó nada, sino me hago puré de papa, pero al menos todas las cajas están bien"- dijo Mario y entonces regreso adentro del camión y arranco de nuevo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su destino pero al parecer tuvo un error.

En medio de la calle se veía una caja tirada, casi abierta, era del camión de Mario y dentro de la caja estaba Blu.

-"Ayuda… por favor"- dijo Blu con una voz triste pero no hubo respuesta de nada, entonces comenzó a acurrucarse a un lado de la caja, con tal de soportar el frio inmenso.

Pero de repente una niña con un suéter rosa, junto con una bufanda blanca salía de una tienda y llevaba comiendo una barra de chocolate, iba rumbo a su casa, pero vio la caja tirada y entonces comenzó a acercarse y escucho un pequeño graznido de un ave y comenzó a abrirlo para saber que era.

Luego Blu comenzó a escuchar un ruido, pero era ligero, y después fue más fuerte, esto hizo a asustarse más y ponerse peor, y después la tapa de la caja se abrió dejando ver a una niña.

La niña vio al pobre guacamayo azul, se sorprendió al verlo y también a preocuparse por él, estaba temblando y casi llorando, así que tomo el valor y comenzó a acercar sus manos con tal de tomarlo, sin embargo, Blu comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, pero quedó atrapado y termino en las manos de la niña.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo… no te asustes"- dijo la niña, quiso acariciarlo pero se asustó un poco, pero poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su pelaje, esto hizo que Blu se sintiera cómodo

A Blu le gustaba mucho las caricias que le daba la niña.

Después la niña se fue caminando de regreso a su casa y Blu fue adoptado por una niña y después la niña se detuvo y vio a Blu como estaba temblando más por el frio, así que comenzó a abrazarlo tiernamente con tal de mantenerlo caliente y funciono.

Blu comenzó a sentirse más cómodo y más relajante y a Blu le estaba agradándole mucho la niña y puso una cara feliz y olvidándose el momento de separación de sus padres y ser trasladado de Brasil a Estados Unidos.

Pero ahora Blu ya no estaba solo, encontró a alguien que lo cuidaría mucho y fue gracias a la niña y que muy pronto serian grandes y mejores amigos del mundo y entonces la niña y Blu se miraron y Blu dijo…

-"¿Por qué me miras así?"- pregunto Blu pero la niña solo escucho graznidos y no entendió lo que dijo pero la niña le dijo…

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte, porque ahora yo te voy a cuidar por el resto de mi vida, sí, yo te voy a cuidar"

* * *

><p><strong>y llegamos al final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado muchisimo quise hacerlo especial para ustedes mia quieridos lectores y lectoras me dejan sus reviews si les gusto que bueno, me despido con esto nos veremos con mas capitulos de este fanfic... adios, se cuidan y los quiere su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998 Bye :) ;) 3 <strong>


	4. Una gran amistad y un gran reencuentro

**hola de nuevo escritores y escritoras solamente les voy a decir que traigo el capitulo 4 de mi fanfic, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten mucho :) ;)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una gran amistad y un gran reencuentro.<strong>

**5 minutos después…**

Blu y la niña habían llegado a su casa, y ahí se encontraba la madre de la niña, que estaba tomando un café pero además, estaba esperando a su hija que se había ido a la tienda a comprar su chocolate pero ella no se esperó que venía acompañado con alguien.

Cuando la niña hizo su aparición, su madre se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia ella.

-"Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue?"- pregunto su madre.

-"Bien mama, a por cierto, esto es tuyo"- dijo la niña entregándole el cambio de dinero que fue a comprar.

-"Ok hija, espero que no hayas comprado más ehhh"- dijo su madre con una mirada un poco acusadora.

-"No claro que no mama, eso fue lo último que me dijiste"- dijo la niña y entonces fue hacia su habitación.

Pero entonces su madre la observaba mientras tomaba su café y pudo ver en el hombro de su hija que tenía una figura azul, la niña no venía sola, vino acompañado y entonces su madre la detiene.

-"Espera un momento Linda, ¿Qué tienes en el hombro?"- pregunto su madre y entonces la niña de nombre Linda se detiene y se da media vuelta.

-"Ehhhh… nada… jeje… nadita de nada"- titubeaba Linda mientras escondía rápidamente a Blu en el bolsillo de su suéter.

-"¿Qué escondes en el bolsillo? Algo me dice que compraste algo más, ¿cierto?"- pregunto su madre casi con una voz enojada.

-"Bueno… este… yo… ehh…"- tartamudeaba Linda, no sabía otra cosa que decir, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-"Vamos hija, si compraste algo más, está bien"- dijo su madre pero ahora con una voz más tranquila.

Linda no sabía otra cosa que decir, y su madre tenía razón, y tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que decirle que tenía un ave, hasta que…

-"Esta bien, si tengo algo, pero no fue lo que compre de la tienda"- dijo Linda bajando un poco la cabeza.

Su madre estuvo tanta extraña por eso y entonces pregunto…

-"¿Y entonces que es lo que tienes?"- pregunto su madre algo preocupante

Y entonces Linda tuvo el valor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cuidadosamente saco de su bolsillo del suéter, lo que tenía, mientras que con la otra mano la cubrió para que se lo mostraba como sorpresa y luego…

-"muéstrame lo que tienes en las manos Linda"- dijo su madre en un tono medio serio

Entonces Linda quito su mano y dio a conocer un pequeño ave, pero no cualquier ave, era un polluelo guacamayo azul spix.

Su madre no dijo nada, simplemente se sorprendió mucho al ver que su hija tenía un ave y entonces ella dijo…

-"Y esta ave, ¿de dónde la sacaste Linda?"- pregunto su madre en un tono sorprendido.

-"Lo encontré en una caja, en medio de la calle, y se estaba muriendo del frio"- dijo Linda mientras miraba a Blu tiernamente.

-"estaba abandonado, ¿Qué le paso a este chiquito?"- pregunto su madre mientras que con una de sus manos quiso acariciar al pequeño.

Blu por un momento pensó que le iba hacerle algo malo, pero entonces se relajó al ver que la madre le acariciaba el pelaje de sus plumas de la cabeza y se dejó que sintiera las caricias de la humana.

-"Es muy lindo"- dijo la madre, extendiendo poco a poco sus manos para que se subiera, Blu entendió que se quería subir y entonces se fue la mano de la madre de Linda.

-"Lo sé, por un momento pensé que no era nada, pero entonces escuche un ruido extraño, y me acerque a esa caja, note que estaba ahí adentro, no quería dejarlo, pero temía que si me vieras con él, me lo quitaría y te lo llevarías a otra parte"- dijo Linda con una voz triste.

Su madre no dijo nada, solo le sonrió, dejo a Blu en la mesa y le dio un abrazo a su hija y le dijo…

-"Hija, no te preocupes por eso, solo se trata de caramelos o dulces o esas cosas que llevas escondidas, pero si se trata de animales nuevos, nunca te los quitaría"- dijo muy gentilmente su madre.

-"Gracias mama"- dijo Linda mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-"Ahora te quiero preguntar una cosa"- dijo su madre mirándola a los ojos.

-"¿Y cuál es ma?"- pregunto Linda algo asustada.

-"¿Te lo quieres quedar?"- pregunto su madre si estaba segura Linda.

Cuando Linda oyó esa pregunta, lo único que hizo fue saltar de la emoción y mostrar una sonrisa gigante, era obvio que quería quedarse con Blu para cuidarlo y amarlo en la casa.

Y ella dijo…

-"¡SIIII! Si, si me lo quiero quedar, gracias mami, te quiero"- dijo Linda y agarro a Blu con cuidado de la mesa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

-"Muy bien, ya está, pero recuerda que tú serás de la que te vas a encargar de cuidarlo muy bien, ¿entendiste?"- pregunto su madre muy feliz, aunque algo estrangulada por el abrazo de su hija.

-"Claro mami, lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi hijo"- dijo Linda dispuesto a ir a su cuarto pero su madre la detiene de nuevo.

-"Espera hija, llévate tus lentes"- dijo su madre dándole unos lentes redondos.

-"Ohh, claro mama"- dijo Linda poniéndose los lentes y con eso se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

En ese instante alguien toca la puerta principal, la madre fue a ver de quien se trataba, cuando abrió la puerta, se trató nada más que su hermana del alma y con su hija.

-"Adriana, hola hermana"- dijo la madre muy amablemente saludándola.

-"Carmen, hola hermana, ¿Cómo estás?"- pregunto Adriana muy feliz después de saludar a su hermana.

-"Estoy muy bien, y tu Daniela ¿Cómo has estado?"- pregunto Carmen a la niña chiquita.

-"Estoy bien tía, ¿y tú?" pregunto la niñita de nombre Daniela.

Entonces Carmen dejó pasar a Adriana y Daniela a la casa, y se sentaron en la mesa para platicar, pero entonces Daniela dijo…

-"Oye tía, ¿estará Linda en la casa?"- pregunto Daniela curiosamente.

-"Claro que sí, ella está en su habitación"- dijo Carmen muy gentilmente.

-"Que bien, porque quiero mostrarle algo"- dijo Daniela mostrándole debajo de la mesa y ponerlo en el centro, una jaula y hay estaba un polluelo de guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

-"¿Lo compraste?"- pregunto Carmen muy raro.

-"Si, mi mama me lo compro hace momento en una tienda de mascotas, se ve muy lindo y quiero que Linda lo conozca"- dijo Daniela sin dejar de ver al pequeño guacamayo.

Entonces Daniela se dirigió a la habitación de Linda dejando platicar a gusto a Carmen y Adriana, tomando su café a gusto.

**Mientras tanto con Blu y Linda…**

Linda comenzaba a alimentar y darle agua a Blu, en realidad Blu si tenía mucha hambre y sed, ya que no tenía nada en su pancita por el viaje largo que tuvo hasta llegar aquí.

Cuando Linda fue a ver que más tenía que dar a Blu, Blu por una razón, no dejaba de quitar su sonrisa que tenía, comenzaba a agradarle mucho a esa pequeña humana, desde que la conoció hace par de horas, pensó que por un momento le iban a hacer cuando llegara hasta su casa, pero no fue así, incluso pensó que la madre de la niña se lo iba a apartar de ella y lo llevaría a otra parte, quizá lejos de aquí, pero tampoco fue así.

Incluso creyó que se quedaría para siempre en esa caja cuando cayó en la nieve, en medio de la calle, pero nunca paso eso, ahora él vive en una casa construida por humanos, aunque él no lo sabe, y comenzó a sentirse bien.

Pero su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer y se puso triste, sabía que aún le dolía muchísimo por la pérdida de sus padres, recordó como lo encerraron en la jaula, y como las cacatúas blancas comenzaron a echarle burla y ponerlo más peor, y también como lo subían a ese avión y ahí encontró sus padres, eso le alegro, pero sus padres no, su madre Eileen se puso más triste, y Cesar también y más a Blu cuando le dijo que sería trasladado ellos a Europa y el a Norteamérica, eso lo puso más triste y con lágrimas.

En ese momento Linda vuelve con una manzana y un cuchillo para cortar.

Blu al verla, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se subió a su brazo, hasta llegar a su hombro donde termino apoyando su cabeza en la mejilla de la niña.

Linda se sorprendió con eso, así que dejo de cortar la manzana y abrazo a su nuevo amigo, y ella le dijo…

-"Aun no te he puesto un nombre para ti, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?"- pregunto Linda muy interesada.

Entonces Blu comenzó a mover su ala y señalo algunas de sus plumas.

-"Si, si lo sé, sé que eres azul"- dijo Linda con un tono irónico.

Pero luego ella vio que Blu estaba señalando arriba, señalando el cielo.

-"Si ya se, el cielo es azul"- continuaba Linda con el mismo tono.

Luego Blu bajo de su hombro y ella se dio cuenta de eso, y entonces Blu comenzó a señalar a si mismo con sus dos alas.

Linda por un momento no entendió, pero entonces…

-"Espera, cuando te señalaste a ti mismo, intentabas decirme que ¿ya tienes nombre?"- pregunto Linda muy curiosa.

Y Blu asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es?"- pregunto Linda en algo interesado.

Después Blu señalo el cielo de nuevo, y Linda dijo…

-"A ya se, te llamas Azul"- dijo Linda con la de acertarle, pero Blu negó con la cabeza, pero después Linda dijo de nuevo.

-"Entonces ¿es Blu?"- pregunto Linda con tal de acertar esta vez y si lo logro, Blu asintió con la cabeza muy feliz, pues ese es su nombre.

-"Vale, después de todo, es un nombre hermoso, está bien… Blu"- dijo Linda y luego abrazo a Blu de nuevo.

Pero de repente alguien llama a la puerta de su habitación.

-"Linda ¿estás ahí?"- dijo alguien detrás de la puerta.

Pero entonces Linda reconoció la voz y dejo a Blu en la cama de Linda y luego abrió la puerta y era su prima Daniela.

-"Dany, ¿Cómo estas primita?"- pregunto Linda abrazando a Dany y muy feliz.

-"Estoy bien y tu Linda, ¿Cómo has estado?"- pregunto Dany después de abrazar a Linda.

-"Igual como tú, y también cuidando a mi nuevo "amigo"- dijo Linda señalando en su cama a Blu.

-"¿Amigo?" y ¿Quién es el?"- pregunto Dany viendo al pequeño Blu.

-"Su nombre es Blu, es un guacamayo y es totalmente azul"- dijo Linda con una sonrisa.

-"De verdad, yo creí que estaban extintos"- dijo Dany muy sorprendido.

-"Igual yo, pero no lo están"- dijo Linda

-"Ahh, por cierto yo también tengo un ave igual que tu"- dijo Dany mostrándole una jaula al guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

-"Wow, es muy lindo"- dijo Linda viendo al pequeño guacamayo verde.

-"Si lo sé, hace una hora me lo compro mi mama en una tienda de mascotas"- dijo Dany muy feliz.

-"Y ¿ya lo alimentaste?"- pregunto Linda en un tanto interesado.

-"Claro que sí, bueno que tal si vamos por algo de comida para ellos en tu cocina, así dejaría un momento a Pablo con Blu"- dijo Dany dejando en la cama cerca de donde esta Blu.

-"¿Pablo? ¿Así se llama tu guacamayo?"- pregunto Linda sorprendida por eso.

-"Exacto, así se llama"- dijo Dany muy segura.

-"Ok, bueno vamos a ver que le damos a comer a ellos en la cocina"- dijo Linda y con eso las chicas se fueron rumbo a la cocina, dejando a los guacamayos solos en el cuarto.

Blu quería conocer a ese pequeño guacamayo, y así que abrió la puerta de la jaula y quiso acercarse pero noto que se veía algo triste.

-"Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?"- pregunto Blu en un tono preocupado.

Pero luego el guacamayo se asustó y se puso en defensa.

-"¡ALEJATE! No estoy nada bien, por favor déjame solo"- dijo el pequeño guacamayo verde.

Blu se asustó por tal acción que hizo el pequeño y luego dijo de nuevo…

-"Pero si no te voy a hacerte daño, solo soy un amigo"- dijo Blu un tanto asustado.

Pero de repente el guacamayo, al oír su voz comenzó poco a poco a reconocerlo.

-"Espera un momento, reconozco esa voz"- dijo el guacamayo sorprendido pero a la vez sospechoso.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamó Blu muy extraño.

-"¿Puedes acercarte un poco más?"- dijo el guacamayo poniendo cara de sospecha.

-"De… de… de… de acuerdo"- tartamudeaba Blu con una voz muy nerviosa y comenzó a acercarse.

Y acto seguido el guacamayo comenzó a revisar a Blu por todas partes, su cola, sus alas, su cara, pico, garras, etc... En fin todo, cuando termino se quedó más que sorprendido y dijo…

-"Blu… ¿eres tú?... ¿enserio eres tú?"- pregunto el guacamayo casi llorando pero de la alegría.

-"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Blu con muchos nervios y a la vez asustado.

-"Blu… Blu soy yo, tu amigo… Pablo"- dijo el guacamayo de nombre Pablo entre el llanto.

Pero en ese momento, Blu se le vino un flashback días antes…

Flashback de Blu…

-"Hola, mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Pablo y tu ¿cómo te llamas?"- pregunto el pequeño guacamayo verde de nombre Pablo muy gentilmente y a la vez alegre, extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-"Hola me llamo Blu, es un placer conocerte"- dijo Blu gentilmente dándole de responderle el saludo.

-"No al contrario, es un gusto conocerte a ti"- dijo Pablo entre risas leves y después de terminar de saludar.

-"Lo mismo dijo yo"- dijo Blu también entre risas.

-"Ejem"- dijo Cesar interrumpiendo su plática –"Bueno niños nosotros entraremos al club a divertirnos, nos vemos aquí de nuevo dentro de una hora vale"-decía Cesar mirando el reloj que marcaba las 11:30 p.m.

-"Si, además nosotros queremos estar… ya saben, solos y en privado"- dijo Paola y con eso apoyo su espalda sobre el torso de Félix y moviendo su cola cerca del área sensible de Félix, haciendo que comenzara a excitarse.

Eileen repitió lo mismo con Cesar, y tanto el cómo Félix no soportaron la emoción, les dieron a su pareja un beso apasionado, ante esta escena sus hijos les dio asco que hasta se quejaron.

-"¡Iiiuuu, que asco!"- se quejaron Blu y Pablo al unísono.

Entonces Blu toco a Pablo con su ala y se fue corriendo, Pablo entendió que quiere jugar a "las traes" y fue a perseguir a Blu con tal de alcanzarlo, dejando a los 4 guacamayos solos y ambos ingresaron al club para divertirse, pasársela bien y claro tener algo de privacidad.

Fin del flashback de Blu…

Y luego después Blu lo miro determinadamente al guacamayo y también pudo reconocerlo y cuando lo hizo también se le escaparon lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"¡PABLO!"- exclamo Blu con mucha alegría entre lagrimas

-"¡BLU!"- exclamo también Pablo con la misma expresión de Blu.

Tanto Blu como Pablo, terminaron abrazándose fuertemente.

-"Te extrañe tanto mi amigo"- dijo Pablo sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo entre llanto.

-"Igual yo amigo"- dijo Blu sin poder de dejar de abrazar a su amigo, igual con lágrimas escurriendo en su rostro.

Justo en ese instante Daniela y Linda regresaron a la habitación con la comida, pero cuando entraron vieron como sus mascotas se abrazaron.

-"No puede ser, apenas se conocieron y ya se están abrazando"- dijo Linda muy sorprendida

-"Eso sí que es extraño, pero es lindo que se anden conociendo"- dijo Daniela viéndolos felizmente.

Luego de eso, Linda y Daniela fueron a ver televisión para ver qué película poner.

En cambio, Blu y Pablo fueron a la nueva casita de Blu que le dio Linda, y ahí dentro los dos se reían, platicaban y recordaban todo lo que hicieron cuando se conocieron, sin olvidar a su amiga Lucy, aunque para eso Pablo se preocupaba en que le pasaría algo malo.

Pero llego en un momento en que Pablo le dice a Blu…

Oye Blu, ¿y donde están tus padres?"- pregunto Pablo algo interesado.

Pero cuando Blu escucho eso, su sonrisa se convirtió en tristeza y se le derramo una lágrima. Y Pablo se sintió mal por decir eso.

-"Blu… perdón, no era mi intención…"- dijo Pablo pero fue interrumpido por Blu.

-"Estoy bien, no tienes porque, tienes el derecho de decirlo"- dijo Blu aguantando de contener más el llanto.

-"Esta bien, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?"- pregunto Pablo muy preocupado.

-"Ayer en la mañana, fui capturado por humanos, cuando me llevaron a esas cosas que volaban, me encontré con mis padres, pero estábamos en distintos lados, cuando despegaron esas cosas, mi padre me dijo que nos separaron, ellos a Europa y yo a América, y eso me hizo muy triste, y jamás los volví a ver"- dijo Blu terminado lo que tuvo que decir hasta que no pudo más y termino llorando.

-"Lo siento mucho amigo"- dijo Pablo tratando de consolarlo.

-"Descuida, yo ya voy a tratar de olvidarlo"- dijo Blu secándose las lágrimas.

-"Oye y ¿cómo fue que terminaste con esa humana?"- pregunto Pablo muy interesado.

-"Fue este mismo día… cuando llegue a este lugar, estuve trasportado por un camión, pero accidentalmente no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero termine varado en algo blanco, era como nieve, pensé que me quedaría, pero entonces Linda me encontró y me quiso llevar, yo antes temía un poco, pero cuando me acaricio y me llevo a su casa, pude entender que ella no era mala"- dijo Blu ya más calmado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Oye yo igual, hice lo mismo con mi dueña, pero fue diferente, además… hay algo mucho mejor que me hizo feliz aun"- dijo Pablo muy feliz y contento.

-"A si y ¿Cuál es?"- pregunto Blu muy interesado.

-"En que nos volviéramos encontrar, tu y yo, eso es lo que me hizo feliz"- dijo Pablo con la misma expresión.

-"Lo mismo digo, en volver a verte, quizá ya no estemos de donde vivimos, pero y ose que estaremos bien, y siempre seremos grandes y mejores amigos Pablo"- dijo Blu y acto seguido lo abrazo con mucha fuerza por volverlo a ver.

Pablo solo correspondió el abrazo y también contento de ver a su amigo de nuevo.

Y así fue como Pablo y Blu se reencontraron ahora en Estados Unidos en el pueblo llamado Mouse Like en Minnesota, mientras veían ahora una película con sus dueñas; Blu con Linda; y Pablo con Daniela, se podrían decir que hasta el momento se estarían llevando bien, con su nueva vida ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>y ponemos punto final a este capitulo espero que les hay gustado recuerden dejarme sus reviews adios nos vemos pronto amigos y amigas se cuidan muchisimo bye...<strong>


	5. Mi nueva vida

**hola hola a todos como estan espero que bien, por que yo me la pase muy bien en esta navidad y espero que ustedes tambien chicos y chicas, pero ahora les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta gran historia... sin mas que decir comiencen y que se diviertan :) :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nueva vida<strong>

**15 años después…**

Han pasado 15 años, y la vida de Blu ha estado mejorando, y también recordó los momentos de su pasado hasta el presente.

Cuando nació del huevo, tenía una familia de guacamayos azules llamados Cesar y Eileen sus padres, él vivía muy feliz desde entonces, después de 2 semanas conoció a sus primeros amigos que resultaron ser unos guacamayos verdes con cresta roja, primero conoció a Pablo, y recordó cómo iban conociéndose diciéndose bromas, jugando muchísimo en la playa donde estaban, etc. Ambos se reían mucho y de ahí fueron mejores amigos, luego de algunos minutos que pasaron juntos, conocieron a una linda guacamaya verde con cresta roja llamada Lucy y se veía muy hermosa, Blu desde que la conoció le caía muy bien, sin embargo, Pablo ya la conocía, pero comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, y ese sentimiento era Amor, ambos jugaban a las carreras de vuelo, pero Blu les dijo que no sabe volar y eso lo entristeció mucho, después de eso cada quien se fueron a sus repentinos hogares después de terminar de jugar, aunque se les hizo muy tarde, luego de eso, una semana después, Blu oyó una canción, lo que le hizo que comenzaba a bailar y a danzar alocadamente muy solito, y entonces Blu vio a algunas aves volar y él también se estaba preparándose para volar, pero justo en ese momento, su felicidad se convirtió en tragedia, cuando vio a muchas aves morir e incluso terminaban atrapadas en jaulas y/o redes, él también fue capturado nada más y nada menos que los contrabandistas, más tarde se lo llevaron hasta el aeropuerto y se sorprendió al ver que sus padres también estaban ahí, pero lo malo, es que estaban en aviones diferentes, parecían que estarían juntos, pero no sucedió, cuando su papa le dijo que ellos irían a Europa y el a Norteamérica y eso lo entristeció muchísimo, entonces los aviones despegaron y cada quien fueron a sus próximos destinos.

A la mañana siguiente, Blu despertó en un camión y pudo notar que hacía mucho frio, más tarde, fue enviado a un pueblo que se llamaba Mouse Like en Minnesota y eso quedaba en Estados Unidos, estaba en un camión que lo trasportaba en una tienda de mascotas, pero entonces el camión parándose muy rápidamente haciendo que muchas aves se asustaran, el conductor pensaba que nadie faltaba, pero Blu termino en medio de la calle con mucha nieve, él pensó que iba a morir de frio, pero entonces una niña de nombre Linda lo encontró y lo salvo, comenzó a acariciarlo y el comenzó a sentirse muy a gusto con ella, luego Linda lo llevo a su casa, donde también Blu conoció la madre de Linda que en un momento pensó que se lo llevaría a escondidas aunque no fue así.

Él fue descubierto y su madre le dio permiso que se lo quedara, una vez esto en su habitación, otra niña que era la prima de Linda; Daniela, vino de visita para ver qué harían mientras sus madres estaban en una plática, pero Dany no venía sola, ella llevaba en una jaula y adentro un guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

Y al final cuando ellas bajaron a traer comida para los dos pequeños guacamayos, Blu comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al guacamayo verde, sin embargo, el comenzó a asustarse y le dijo que lo dejara en paz y que no le hiciera daño, Blu también se asustó pero le dijo que lo quería conocer, pero entonces el pequeño guacamayo al oír esa voz, se le hizo familiar y se llevó una gran sorpresa en su vida, esa ave azul era su mejor amigo y Blu también reconoció a ese guacamayo y era su mejor amigo Pablo.

Sin duda alguna, esos fueron los momentos que vivió hasta ahora han sido los mejores de su vida.

-"Nunca olvidare esos grandes momentos"- dijo Blu ya siendo un guacamayo ya grande.

De repente se escuchó un despertador que provenía de la habitación de Linda.

-"Vaya, Linda ya se está levantando, será mejor que actué rápido"- dijo Blu y con eso se dirigió rápido hacia la habitación de Linda.

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana, y Linda empezaba a despertarse y empezaba a apagar la alarma pero no podía.

-"Mmmmmmm, huaaaaaa"- bostezaba Linda mientras apagaba la alarma.

-"Cállate, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS"- dijo Linda y pudo apagar su alarma, desconectando el reloj.

Pero el ruido no provenía de allí, y era diferente y ahí encontró a Blu, haciendo ruido al estilo de la alarma de un auto con los lentes de Linda puestos.

-"jajajaja, buenos días Blu"- dijo Linda y entonces Blu le entrego sus lentes y se las puso Linda y ella acaricio su barbilla.

**30 minutos después…**

Luego de levantarse y arreglarse para comenzar su día, se cepillaron los dientes cada uno, y por último, Blu y Linda abrieron su nueva librería para comenzar bien el día y vinieron muchos clientes a comprar.

**10 minutos después…**

-"Si mamita, me gustaría ir a visitarte pero ¿Quién cuidara a Blu?"- pregunto Linda por el teléfono.

-"Pues, ¿por qué no lo dejas en tu casa?"- cuestiono su madre.

-"Madre, no hay lugar para guacamayos"- respondió Linda y luego dejo un plato con galletas con chispas de chocolate con un rico chocolate caliente para Blu.

Entonces Blu sale de su jaula y deja su periódico que estaba leyendo allí y empieza a comer.

-"Ahhhhh así o más consentido, amo mis bombones cubiertos de chocolate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y…. 6"- dijo Blu pero antes de comer alguien llamaba a la puerta.

En ese momento Linda deja de hablar por el teléfono y comenzó a abrir la puerta y ve que es su prima y amiga Daniela, y en su antebrazo llevaba a Pablo.

-"Hola Dany, ¿cómo estás?"- pregunto Linda con una sonrisa.

-"Hola primita, estoy bien, y vengo a pasar un rato contigo"- respondió Dany muy feliz.

Mientras Linda y Daniela charlaban, Pablo se dirige hacia donde esta Blu en la ventana.

-"Hola amigo, ¿cómo andas?"- pregunto Pablo saludándolo.

-"Hola Pablo, pues nada interesante en este momento, pero bien"- dijo Blu regresándole el saludo.

-"Oye ¿crees que pueda?"- pregunto de nuevo Pablo señalando unas galletas.

-"Pero claro que sí, mi casa es tu casa"- dijo Blu muy gentilmente.

Ambos empezaron a comer sus galletas, pero de repente una bola de nieve golpeo la ventana en donde estaban los dos ahí, esto hizo que se asustaran, al final vieron de que se trataban, habían dos gansas en una silla, ambas se reían de ellos.

-"Jajajajajajajaja, vaya vaya miren eso, son mis dos aves favoritas del mundo"- dijo una gansa del lado izquierdo en un tono burlón.

-"Hay sí, muy miedo nos dieron y muy chistositas"- dijo Pablo con una voz casi regañona.

-"Oigan mascotas, a donde van a migrar hoy, he, al microondas"- dijo la otra gansa a su lado y terminaron lanzándole otra bola de nieve.

-"Lancen toda la nieve que quieran, nos protegemos de este campo de fuerza llamado vidrio y esto hace que nos mantengan calientitos mientras ustedes se…"- alcanzo a decir Blu al ver que las gansas aún continuaban burlándose de ellos aún más, enseñándole sus traseros en frente.

-"agh, NACAS"- se quejaron Blu y Pablo al unísono.

Pero en la esquina donde estaba la librería dos hombres con una jaula envuelta en un mantel de color café claro, se quedaron esperando y entonces uno de ellos dijo…

-"Tulio ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?"- pregunto el sujeto mientras cargaba la jaula en sus manos.

-"Pero por supuesto que si Sergio"- dijo el sujeto de nombre Tulio muy seguro.

-"Esta bien solo ten cuidado"- dijo Sergio en un tono preocupante.

-"Tranquilo estaré bien, tu quédate aquí cuidando a mi gran colega"- dijo Tulio señalando la jaula y adentro se escuchó un graznido de un guacamayo.

-"Vale está bien"- dijo Sergio muy tranquilo después de un suspiro.

-"Bien solo tengo que…"- alcanzo a decir Tulio al ver que se tropezó en una piedra que estaba tapada en la nieve, esto hizo que se dirigiera a la silla donde estaban las gansas.

Entonces Blu y Pablo estaban comiendo, ignorando las gansas, pero de repente vieron a una persona que venía sin control, era Tulio y entonces termino asustando a las aves, pero luego nota a un guacamayo verde (Pablo) en la ventana de la librería, y a un guacamayo azul (Blu), y eso lo hace sentir más feliz.

-"AAAAAA, un loro, un loro, un loroooooooo, ahhhhhh"- dijo Tulio y comenzó a caminar alocadamente, pero luego termina estampado su cara a la ventana y cae inconsciente.

Pablo y Blu vieron algo asustados al ver eso, pero además se veía divertida.

Entonces el ruido hizo que se asustaran Linda y Daniela, por supuesto también su compañero Sergio se asustó y fue a ver si estaba bien al igual que Linda y Daniela.

-"Tulio ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Sergio muy preocupante mientras cargaba la jaula.

En ese instante sale Linda y Daniela.

-"Señor ¿está bien?"- pregunto Daniela con una voz asustada.

-"¿No le paso nada?"- pregunto Linda algo asustada.

El extraño (Tulio), solo hizo una señal que estaba bien, pero al final término inconsciente por unos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>y llegamos al final de este capitulo... espero que les hay gustado, me dejan sus reviews y bueno ya es tarde qeu lo diga pero bueno FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES! se cuidan mucho lo dice su gran amigo y compañero escritor KratosMartinez1998... bye :) :)<strong>


	6. ¡IMPOSIBLE!

**hola todos les traigo aqui el capitulo 6 de esta historia que lo disfruten chicos y chicas... :) :)**

* * *

><p>¡IMPOSIBLE!<p>

Luego de unos minutos el extraño de nombre Tulio de estar inconsciente, Linda hizo que pasara al extraño al igual que su compañero a la librería.

-"Uff, pero que frio que está haciendo allá afuera"- dijo el extraño después de calentarse las manos.

-"Uff ni me lo digas"- dijo Sergio después de estar erizado por el frio y cargando la jaula.

-"Descuiden, ¿y están buscando a algún libro especifico?"- pregunto Linda muy gentil.

-"¿Libro?, no, no nono, es que mi amigo y yo hemos recorrido más de 10,000 km, buscándolo a él"- dijo el extraño señalando a Blu.

Ante esto Blu se quedó pasmado con esto y puso cara de espantado.

-"¿Y se puede saber por qué señor?"- pregunto Daniela un tanto confundida al igual que Linda.

-"Buena pregunta señorita, puedes hacernos el honor Sergio"- dijo el extraño haciendo una pequeña presentación.

-"Claro amigo"- dijo Sergio y con eso puso la jaula en una mesa en frente de todos y después retiro el mantel, revelando un guacamayo azul igual a Blu.

Ante todos, se quedaron muy impresionados, especialmente para Blu, estaba más impresionado que nunca.

-"Damas y guacamayos, les quiero presentar a mi gran amigo y colega Hector, saluda amigo"- dijo el extraño sacando a Héctor de la jaula y poniéndolos en frente de Pablo y Blu.

Hector era un guacamayo de color azul fuerte como Blu, tenía ojos de color marrón casi oscuros y su pelaje tenía un pequeño copete de 5 plumas pequeñas y su pico de color gris/negro.

-"Hola a todos"- dijo Héctor con muchos nervios, pero para Linda y Daniela solo escucharon graznidos.

Y entonces Héctor miro a Blu determinadamente y Blu hizo lo mismo, ambos se observaron de patas a pico.

-"Ho... hola"- dijo Blu casi sin palabras y con una voz baja.

-"Hola"- dijo Héctor igual con el mismo tono de Blu.

-"Me... me llamo Blu… y… ¿Y tú?"- pregunto Blu estrechando su ala y moviéndolo con muchos nervios.

-"He... Hector… u… un placer"- respondió Héctor dándole su ala, estrechándose uno al otro.

-"Y él es Pablo, mi amigo"- dijo Blu presentando a Pablo.

-"Hola Pablo, es un gusto conocerte"- dijo Héctor tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"Igual yo"- dijo Pablo muy amablemente.

Pero después Linda y Daniela vieron a Héctor y comenzaron a acercarse y él le dio miedo, pensó que le harían daño, pero Sergio le convenció de que se acercaran, y entonces Linda tomo a Hector y comenzó a acariciarlo muy tiernamente y Daniela hizo lo mismo, y Héctor le gustaba mucho eso, después lo devolvió con Blu y Pablo.

-"Es, increíble"- dijo Linda muy sorprendida con esto.

-"Lo sé, pero ahora permíteme presentarnos ahora"- dijo el extraño sacando una tarjeta y se la paso a Linda y Daniela.

-"Tulio Montero, experto en clínicas para aves"- leyó Linda la tarjeta.

-"Así es, y yo me llamo Sergio, soy su gran asistente de Tulio"- dijo Sergio presentándose amablemente.

Después Tulio miro a Blu.

-"Wow, es perfecto"- dijo Tulio y entonces hacia sus imitaciones para ave, para lo cual, los tres guacamayos empezaron a asustarse.

-"Lo sé, es mi gran amigo, pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué quiere a Blu?"- pregunto Linda muy interesada y después tomo a Blu dejándole en su antebrazo.

-"Buena pregunta, al ver a su guacamayo aquí descubrí que es un ave muy, pero muy especial, de hacho hasta donde sé, Blu y Héctor son los últimos machos de su especie"- dijo Tulio dejándola boquiabierto.

-"Wow, ¿en serio?"- pregunto Linda muy sorprendida, ante esto, Daniela y Pablo no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-"Si, y hace unas semanas encontramos dos hembras, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de juntarlos a los dos, para conservar su especie"- dijo Tulio muy emocionado, y Blu y Héctor estaban temblando por lo que dijo Tulio y muy nerviosos.

-"Aaa… wow… eso es fabuloso… y ¿Cuándo pueden traerlas?"- pregunto Linda en un tono medio asombrado.

-"Aaa, no, ellas están en Brasil, Blu y Héctor deben viajar a Rio de Janeiro"- dijo Sergio, pero entonces Linda se burló de lo que dijo.

-"Jajajaja, Rio, Brasil, no no no, Tulio, voy a serles sincera a los dos, por lo visto no dejo a Blu solo, soy su madre, y segundo, él es medio payasito y como no nos late viajar mucho, de hecho ni siquiera vuela"- termino Linda, y eso lo dejo asombrado Héctor y entonces le susurro a Pablo.

-"Pablo dime la verdad, ¿es cierto que no vuela Blu?"- le pregunto susurrándole en el oído con voz baja.

-"es cierto, desde que era pequeño no pudo volar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- pregunto Pablo susurrándole.

-"es que… bueno… luego te lo digo con Blu"- dijo Héctor pero se notaba muy nervioso al decir eso, parecía que estaba ocultando algo.

De vuelta con Linda y Tulio.

-"Pero como no va a poder volar, eso es ridículo, es igual como Héctor también no sabe volar"- dijo Tulio tomando a Blu y comenzó a examinar en todas partes a Blu, y ante eso termino soplándole la verdad de Héctor.

-"(Hay no, que hiciste Tulio)"- pensó Héctor y cerró los ojos, su corazón latía casi rápido y se notaba los nervios enfrente de Pablo.

-"Pero ¿qué está haciendo?"- pregunto Linda algo asustada por lo que le va hacer a Blu.

-"Tranquila, sus instintos naturales siempre lo ayudan"- dijo Tulio y con eso sorpresivamente arrojo a Blu por los aires para que volara, pero su intento fallo al ver que Blu cayó al suelo golpeado.

-"Bueno casi siempre"- dijo Tulio con una voz baja y arrepentida.

-"¡BLU!"- GRITABA Linda y fue a ver como estaba, y Pablo se aguantó las ganas de reírse.

"Pero qué clase de doctorcito es usted"- se quejó Blu luego del golpe que se dio.

Pero luego Linda lo levanto con sus manos y le dio un abrazo muy suave.

-"Sabes algo Linda, creo que lo tienes domesticado"- dijo Tulio un poco serio.

Pero luego Linda y Blu lo miraron con algo de enojo a Tulio y ella dijo…

-"Y fue un placer en conocerlos a ustedes dos, y que haya tirado a mi ave, así que les parece si mejor se van con su ave y sigan trabajando"- dijo Linda mientras sacaba a los tres de la tienda.

-"Pero Linda, espera, esa es una oportunidad que no quiero desperdiciar"- dijo Tulio muy triste con eso.

Luego hubo un pequeño silencio en ese momento, pero después Linda dijo…

-"Que tengan un buen viaje"- dijo Linda y entonces cerró la puerta y tomo a Blu y se alejó de la puerta pero entonces.

-"Linda escúchame por favor, para mi es importante salvar esta especie, si no hago esto, su especie se extinguirá"- dijo Tulio mientras dejo en el buzón de correos, una tarjeta con su número telefónico.

Linda al oír la palabra extinguir, comenzaba a sentirse mal, quizá el doctor tenía razón.

-"Tan siquiera ¿lo puedes pensar? ¿Y dejar a Héctor con Blu para que se conozcan bien?"- pregunto Tulio tratando de convencerla.

Linda miro un momento a Blu y entonces no tuvo otra opción.

-"De acuerdo, pensare y si te parece puede quedarse Héctor aquí"- dijo Linda con algo de tristeza.

Con eso Tulio saco una sonrisa y entonces Tulio dejo a Héctor con Linda y le dijo que se cuidara bien y lo dejo con Linda, Blu, Pablo y Daniela y después se retiraron de la librería.

Después de eso dejaron a los tres guacamayos en la mesa y Linda se fue a su escritorio y Daniela al ver estado en el que esta, ella le dijo.

-"¿Te sientes bien prima?"- pregunto Daniela al ver como estaba ella.

-"Si solo que, estoy algo asustada con todo esto"- dijo Linda casi decaída.

-"¿De que la especie de Blu y Héctor se pueda extinguir?"- pregunto de nuevo Daniela tratando de consolarla.

Linda asintió y quiso ir a su habitación, Daniela dijo que podía ir, ella solo asintió.

-"Pablo quédate aquí con Blu y Héctor, estaré un rato con mi primita vale"- dijo Daniela y Pablo asintió con la cabeza y entonces se fue con Linda a su habitación.

Pablo y Blu se miraron y estaban también algo asustados, pero después miraron a Héctor determinadamente.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Héctor tanto extraño.

-"Tienes mucho de que contarnos Héctor"- dijo Pablo algo serio.

Después de que dijo eso, Héctor solo asintió y bajo la cabeza.

**8 horas después…**

La noche cayo, Héctor les había platicado un poco de como era su vida, pero no era de todo mucho, puesto que también quería ocultar algo de su pasado, pero después ellos los dejaron en paz y entonces querían hacer algo.

Luego de eso, Daniela se despidió de Linda, Pablo se quedó esa noche en casa de Blu, y Linda ya con su piyama puesta, se fue a su cama a dormir dejando a los tres guacamayos solos.

-"¿Te encuentras bien amigo?"- pregunto Pablo algo preocupado por Blu.

-"Si Pablo, solo que estoy preocupado por Linda"- dijo Blu después soltó un gran suspiro.

-"Bueno, pero tu deberías de estar en ti mismo, tú y Héctor son los últimos de su especie"- dijo Pablo tratando de animar a Blu.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- dijo Blu algo triste.

Después de eso, Blu fue a un mueble de colección de libros y empezó a buscar uno de que trate sobre vuelos y afortunadamente lo encontró.

-"¿Qué haces Blu?"- pregunto Héctor con poca curiosidad.

-"viendo algo acerca de este libro, para que esta vez intente volar"- dijo Blu mientras buscaba la página correcta para él.

-"Lo haces porque Tulio te aventó por los aires"- dijo Pablo tratando de no reírse por eso.

-"Oye, no te burles de mí, y si por supuesto"- dijo Blu algo "molesto" por lo que dijo Pablo.

-"Esta bien no me burlare por eso"- dijo Pablo después de reírse –"Oye te molesta si busco algo de comida en tu cocina, es que tengo un poco de hambre".

-"Si, como te lo dije, mi casa es tu casa"- dijo Blu gentilmente a Pablo, y luego Pablo se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, dejando a Blu y Héctor solos.

Hubo un silencio muy profundo, Blu estaba concentrado en el libro y sin darle la cara a Héctor, pero después él dijo.

-"Simplemente no me lo puedo creer que tú, no puedas volar"- dijo Héctor algo asombrado.

-"Si así es"- dijo Blu muy fríamente.

-"Ohh vaya, y yo creía que era el único que no podía volar"- dijo Héctor muy engreído –"Además eres igual como yo Blu, y te estoy empezando a querer como si fueras mi hermano"- decía Héctor muy feliz.

Después de eso Blu dejo de ver el libro y se dirigió con Héctor y él dijo.

-"Primero somos los únicos de nuestra especie, segundo yo no te voy a querer como si fueras mi hermano y tercero ¿por qué dices que me quieres como hermano?"- pregunto Blu muy amenazante.

-"Bueno porque tenemos las mismas cosas en común, el color, el pico, mismo cariño que nos dan nuestros dueños y por último que no podemos volar, excepto el rostro y la cabellera que tenemos"- dijo Héctor tratando de calmar a Blu por el tono que le estaba hablando.

-"Claro que no tenemos muchas cosas en común"- dijo Blu estando un poco más molesto.

-"Ahh, claro que si"- dijo Héctor muy firmemente.

-"Que no, si no porque no nos dijiste más acerca de cómo eras, ¿dónde estaban tus padres? ¿Están muertos o qué?"- dijo Blu muy agresivo, se pasó de límite con él.

Ante esto Héctor soltó mucha tristeza por eso y más por lo que dijo Blu y Blu noto eso y el respondió.

-"Héctor… no debí… por favor… discúlpame… no era mi intención hacerte daño"- dijo Blu disculpándose muy tristemente y casi a punto de arrodillarse.

-"Acepto tus disculpas Blu, es solo que… es algo que quiero olvidarlo, para siempre, nada más"- dijo Héctor después de secarse las lágrimas.

-"Me pase de limite contigo… es que al principio no me caías bien y todo, pero ahora si… además ya somos dos… también quiero olvidar mi pasado, es muy doloroso"- dijo Blu muy triste.

-"El mío igual… y preferí mejor ocultarlo porque no quería decirle a nadie acerca de mí, solo ser como soy y ya"- dijo Héctor y después extendió su ala hacia Blu –"Si te parece claro, pues si no quieres como hermano pues entonces… ehh… ¿amigos?"

Blu no dijo nada, entonces rechazo su saludo de ala y le dio un abrazo sorpresivo.

-"Amigos no Héctor, hermanos"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa y muy feliz.

-"lo dices en serio"- dijo Héctor muy emocionado.

-"Si, hermanos"- dijo Blu y después dejo de abrazar a Héctor, pero luego después le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-"Wow, tranquilo, tranquilo, no es para tanto"- dijo Blu muy incómodo por eso y sentía que lo estaban apachurrando su espalda.

-"Ohh, lo siento, es que, me mocione mucho, gracias Blu"- dijo Héctor después de soltar a Blu.

-"Bueno déjame seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hace momento"- dijo Blu antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el libro.

-"Claro que si"- dijo Héctor muy tranquilo –"Oye ¿te importaría si agarro un libro para entretenerme?"

-"Claro que sí, igual como le dije a Pablo, mi casa es tu casa"- dijo Blu muy gentilmente.

-"gracias"- dijo Héctor y se fue a dirigirse a buscar un libro en los muebles de colección de libros y lo encontró y regreso con Blu.

Después de un rato, Blu se quedó en la mesa haciendo cálculos de vuelo, aunque recordó como el doctor llamado Tulio lo termino mandando a las nubes y termino cayendo en el suelo, mientras que Héctor seguía leyendo un libro de mitología griega.

-"instintos naturales, ja, que te avienten por los aires no tiene nada de natural, ahh pero va haber"- dijo Blu en un tono desafiante.

-"Hazlo, y capaz que te avienta en un precipicio ehh"- dijo Héctor en un modo juguetón mientras lee el libro de mitología.

-"Pero esto es fácil, solo tengo que hacer algunos cálculos, ya tengo en cuenta mis planes de vuelo, tome en cuenta el viento mi frase motivadora es "Creer"- dijo Blu después de cerrar el libro.

-"Ya regrese amigo"- dijo Pablo detrás de él.

-"¿Y qué conseguiste que te tardaste mucho?"- pregunto Blu muy sospechoso.

-"Bueno solo fue un plátano, que por cierto estaba muy satisfecho, y de paso te conseguí una manzana por si quieres"- dijo Pablo ofreciéndole la manzana.

-"No gracias, estoy ocupado, pero puedes dársela a Héctor"- dijo Blu muy alegre.

-"Ohh bueno, está bien"- dijo Pablo dándole la manzana a Héctor.

-"Muchas gracias Pablo"- dijo Héctor agarrando la manzana –"Bien suficiente lectura por hoy, ahora ¿en qué te quedaste Blu?"- decía Héctor mientras comía la manzana.

-"Muy bien, ahora en donde estaba, mmmmm, a si"- dijo Blu acordándose muy rápido.

-"Bien alas abiertas listo, tren de aterrizaje comprobado, y aeródromos listo y, a caray, están chidos"- dijo Blu comprobando que todo estaba preparado y listo para volar.

-"Esto será muy imposible"- dijo Héctor un poco asustado mientras terminaba de comer la manzana.

-"Ahora si… a volar"- dijo Blu muy firme mientras prendía las luces de navidad como pista de aterrizaje aéreo.

Pablo miraba con algo de preocupación a Blu, sabía que si lo volvería a hacer terminara en el suelo una vez más.

-"Oye Blu hagamos esto, si a ti te sale muy bien, yo lo hare también vale"- dijo Héctor ofreciendo un trato.

-"Muy bien conste que dijiste, ahora sin complicarse, correr, subir volar y listo"- dijo Blu y dicho eso comenzó a correr como avión hacia la pista.

-"Correr, subir, volar y listo, correr, subir, volar y ¡NO ESTOY LISTO!"- exclamaba Blu y entonces se detuvo en el borde de la mesa, sujetándose de uno de los cables de luces de navidad pero desafortunadamente se rompió el cable y termino enredándose.

Y luego Pablo y Héctor fueron a ver si estaba bien.

-"¿Blu estas bien?"- pregunto Pablo muy preocupado pero también riéndose levemente de él.

-"¿Te hiciste daño hermano?"- dijo Héctor muy preocupado por Blu.

-"Si estoy bien, no me paso nada"- dijo Blu mientras intentaba zafarse, pero luego Linda fue a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo allá abajo, algo aterrada y asustada.

-"¿Blu?"- pregunto Linda y termino viendo a su emplumado amigo y el solo soltó una sonrisa ligera, mientras que Héctor lo ayudaba.

Sin embargo, Pablo fue el gracioso de esa escena.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Pablo había regresado sin mayor problema a su casa con su dueña Daniela, mientras que Blu Héctor y Linda estaban sentados y pensando que querían hacer en su nuevo día.

Entonces Linda recordó lo que Tulio le dijo acerca de Blu y Héctor, ellos eran los últimos machos de su especie, y si no hacían algo para salvarlo, lamentablemente se extinguirá.

-"Un día te prometí que cuidaría de ti verdad"- dijo Linda tratando de animar a Blu y Héctor solo lo miraba con tristeza.

-"Alguna vez rompí esa promesa"- dijo Linda de nuevo, pero Blu lo único que hizo fue ponerse triste.

-"Lo sé, tengo miedo igual que tú, pero he pensado en sobre esto, y creo que sería mejor si ustedes lo aceptaran"- dijo Linda intentando de animar a Blu y Héctor, especialmente para Blu y entonces Héctor acepto primero asintiendo la cabeza, pero el que falta es Blu.

-"¿Tu que dices Blu?"- pregunto linda mirando a Blu.

Blu por un momento lo pensó muy claramente y entonces tomo la decisión, y luego Linda y Blu hicieron su clásico saludo, significo que irían a Brasil, para conservar la especie y conocer a las hembras que habían encontrado.

-"Ese es mi emplumado amigo, y mañana estaremos de vuelta en menos de lo que canta un gallo"- dijo Linda y dicho esto se llevaron a Blu y Héctor hacia la habitación para que Linda se cambiara y que arreglaba sus cosas y preparaba las maletas.

Linda le pidió a Blu su celular para llamar a Tulio con la tarjeta que le dio y confirmarle que iría Brasil.

Cuando Tulio recibió la llamada de Linda, al oír que irían a Brasil, se puso muy feliz seria esta la oportunidad para juntar a Blu y Héctor con las otras guacamayas azules para salvar la especie, pero también sus más grandes aventuras les aguarda muchísimo en Rio de Janeiro.

-"Bueno Blu la aventura nos espera".

* * *

><p><strong>bueno mis amigos hasta aqui el dia de hoy que tengan un excelente dia y que tengan un feliz año nuevo 2015 se cuidan muchisimo y que se la pasen bien con toda la familia y amigo y tambien con el novio o novia okno xD adios mis queridos amigos bye nos vemos y recuerden me dejan sus reviews y sean muy positivos para toda la vida... quiero verlos felices adios... :) :)<strong>


	7. Una gran aventura

**hola a todos les traigo el capitulo 7 de esta historia que lo disfruten mucho...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva aventura<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Blu y Linda ya tenían listas sus maletas para viajar a Brasil como se habían prometido.

Pero antes de que fueran al aeropuerto decidieron desayunar antes.

-"Bueno Blu, la aventura nos espera"- dijo Héctor antes de comer una galleta que le ofreció Blu.

-"Pues sí, hurra"- dijo Blu desanimado y esto lo noto Héctor.

-"Hey ¿Por qué esa expresión desanimada hermano?"- dijo Héctor y después estaba pensando en que tenía y hasta que entendió lo que tenía Blu –"ahhhhh, ya se, es por esas dos chicas verdad?" dijo Héctor refiriéndose a las hembras.

-"Si así es, es que estoy nervioso por todo esto Héctor"- dijo Blu un tanto triste.

-"Animo, todo va a salir bien"- dijo Héctor tratando de animar a Blu.

-"Ha si ¿cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Blu muy extraño.

-"Bueno… sé que no tengo bastante experiencia con las chicas y tú tampoco, pero mis padres me dijeron que para conocer a alguien tienes que ser tú mismo, y nunca tener nervios ante nada y confiare en ti mismo y eso lo que voy a hacer y tú también Blu"- dijo Héctor dando esperanzas a Blu.

-"Vaya que gran consejo te dieron tus padres, ojala estuvieran orgullosos de ti… así que, voy a hacer lo que me dijiste"- dijo Blu muy feliz por eso.

-"Ojala diría lo mismo Blu, pero al igual que tú también estoy nervioso por todo esto, pero algo se nos va a ocurrir cuando lleguemos a mi casa"- dijo Héctor después bajo la cabeza.

-"¿Tu casa?"- dijo Blu muy curioso por eso.

-"Ahhhh… bueno… sé que no te he dicho muchísimas cosas sobre mí, pero ya te dije una, yo vivo con Tulio en una conservación ambiental allá en Rio de Janeiro, con su amigo Sergio, y además soy la mano derecha de Tulio"- dijo Héctor un tanto feliz.

-"Wow, ¿en serio?"- pregunto Blu muy impresionado.

-"Si, al igual que Linda te ha cuidado mucho como si fueras su hijo, también Tulio me ha cuidado con el cariño que nunca tuve"- dijo Héctor después de soltar un suspiro.

-"Es increíble"- dijo Blu muy feliz.

-"Si, pero luego te sigo contando, debemos que terminar este desayuno que nos dio Linda y después a lo que sigue vale"- dijo Héctor antes de comer una galleta.

-"Bien, me parece perfecto, quisiera saber más sobre ti después de conocer a esas chicas"- dijo Blu y dicho esto continuaron desayunando mientras que Linda los esperaba en la sala con las maletas y listas.

**5 minutos después…**

Luego de unos minutos, Blu y Héctor fueron con Linda y sin más que hacer salieron de su casa y cerraron la tienda.

Luego de eso, Linda espero a un taxi y de allí llegarían al aeropuerto.

Pasaron los minutos y Linda y los demás esperaron a un taxi y por fin, apareció un taxi libre.

-"¿A dónde la llevo señorita?"- pregunto el chofer amablemente.

-"Al aeropuerto por favor"- respondió Linda con una sonrisa.

-"Como usted diga"- dijo el chofer y entonces el chofer se dirigió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Pero mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, el chofer vio a Blu y a Héctor en las rodillas de Linda, él dijo.

-"¿Son suyos esos guacamayos señorita?"- pregunto el chofer al ver a los guacamayos azules.

-"Bueno este si"- dijo Linda señalando a Blu y lo acaricio de su pelaje –"Y este… bueno pues no es mío… es de un amigo"- decía Linda un poco de fastidio a Tulio, y luego también acaricio el pelaje de Héctor, aunque Héctor se sintió un poco triste por lo que le dijo Linda.

-"Ohh ya veo, que extraño, nunca he visto este tipo de guacamayos en color azul, creía que ya no existieran"- dijo el chofer mientras tenía la vista al frente.

-"Pues en realidad no señor, Blu y Héctor son los últimos machos de esta especie"- dijo Linda sonriendo a los guacamayos.

-"¿Así se llaman esos guacamayos?"- pregunto el chofer muy curiosamente.

-"si, así es"- respondió Linda muy feliz.

-"Ohh muy bien, y ¿para donde van a viajar cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto?"- cuestiono de nuevo el chofer.

-"Vamos a Brasil, a Rio de Janeiro"- dijo Linda.

-"Vaya, y van allí solo por vacaciones, ¿cierto?"- pregunto el chofer muy interesado.

-"Pues más o menos, es que vamos voy a llevar a estos machos conocer a sus hembras"- dijo Linda y eso los puso de nervios de punta a los dos guacamayos azules.

-"Es para salvar a su especie ¿verdad?"- dijo el chofer muy sospechoso.

-"Si ¿cómo lo supo?"- pregunto Linda muy interesado.

-"Intuición, era conocer a un guacamayo como de este tipo, de hecho, últimamente leí sobre de esa especie, y por lo visto, decían que casi no se hallaban o no se sabían mucho sobre esa especie"- explicaba el chofer.

-"Oh wow, no sabía que le gustaba mucho las aves" – dijo Linda muy impresionada con todo esto.

-"Así es, de hecho, yo tenía uno igual como los suyos cuando era niño, pero lamentablemente mi padre tuvo que llevárselo a la selva de Venezuela, porque según decían que eran muy salvajes"- dijo el chofer y eso se puso un poco triste.

-"No sabía de eso, lamento mucho eso señor"- lamentaba Linda por el señor.

Y continuaron charlando un buen rato hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto.

**30 minutos después…**

Después de eso, llegaron al aeropuerto y Linda bajo las maletas de la cajuela del taxi y con Blu y Héctor, no sin antes darle su propina.

-"Muchas gracias mi amigo, puede quedarse el cambio"- dijo Linda dándole 10 dólares al chofer.

-"muchas gracias a usted también señorita, que tena un excelente día y les deseo un buen viaje, y que les vaya bien con esas hembras chicos"- dijo el chofer y solo los puso sentir algo de nervios y asintieron con la cabeza Blu y Héctor.

Después de eso Linda tomaba las maletas y entraba al aeropuerto, al entrar primero checaron los horarios del vuelo próximo, vieron el de Brasil e indico que salieran a las 4:00 p.m., Linda reviso su reloj de mano y miro que indicaba las 3:30 p.m., faltaban 30 minutos para que el avión partiera.

-"Bueno, supongo que tenemos que esperar, mientras podemos comer algo, bueno si ustedes quieren chicos"- sugirió Linda a Héctor y a Blu.

Ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza y acompañaron a Linda a un puesto de frutas que no estaba lejos de allí, Linda pidió un plátano lleno de surtido, en ese plato tenía un mango picado, unas uvas, piña y algunas fresas.

Blu solo se comió las uvas y el mango picado, mientras que Héctor solo las fresas y un poco de piña y Linda lo que le sobraba.

Pero en ese momento una señora habla por el micrófono del aeropuerto y dijo.

-"Atención, las personas del vuelo rumbo a Brasil, favor de formarse en la fila de abordo, gracias"- dijo la señora y después colgó.

Al oír eso, Linda tomo sus maletas y empezó a dirigirse al avión que le correspondía y estar en primera y lo logro.

-"Sus maletas por favor"- dijo el guardia mientras revisaba el equipaje.

Pero el guardia al ver a Blu y Héctor en cada uno de sus hombros, este dijo.

-"Señora, no es por hacerla sentir mal, pero si va a viajar con animales, es necesario llevarlo en una jaula"- sugirió el guardia mientras le ofrecía una jaula para que metieran a Blu y Héctor.

-"Oh, de acuerdo"- dijo Linda mientras abría la jaula para que Blu y Héctor entraran.

Ellos entraron en la jaula, y cuando todo estaba listo, el guardia le permitieron el paso, pero de repente escucharon algo…

-"¡Linda!"- gritaba alguien detrás de Linda, corriendo.

Linda volteo hacia atrás y vio que era su prima y amiga con toda velocidad, Daniela.

-"¡Dany!"- dijo Linda felizmente mientras se abrazaban.

-"Que bueno que te alcance, pensé que no lo lograría, pero lo hice"- dijo Daniela mientras tomaba aire para respirar.

Daniela también miro a los guacamayos y ellos simplemente se sintieron muy cómodos al recibir cada caricia de Daniela.

Después regresaron a la puerta de la jaula.

-"Y creo que alguien se quiere despedir de ustedes chicos"- dijo Daniela mientras miraba arriba de ella.

Y entonces Blu y Héctor miraron arriba y era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Pablo, cuando aterrizo en frente de ellos, vio que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-"Oye Pablo ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Héctor algo preocupado.

-"Amigo ¿qué ocurre?"- pregunto Blu con cierta preocupación.

-"Nada, es que, no te poder ver durante mucho tiempo amigo, y aunque este con Daniela, me sentiré muy solo sin ti"- dijo Pablo y después le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-"Ahhhh, me estas aplastado amigo"- dijo Blu con alguna dificultad.

-"Ups, lo siento mucho Blu, es que no se por cuánto tiempo poder verte"- dijo Pablo pero ya más tranquilo.

-"no tienes que por qué preocuparte, además no creo que sea mucho tiempo"- dijo Blu tratando de calmar a Pablo.

-"Además, a ti Héctor, aunque no nos hayamos conocido muy bien, gracias por ser un gran amigo y espero que cuides muy bien a gran amigo, es el único que tengo en esta vida"- dijo Pablo con algo de tristeza.

-"tranquilo Pablo, y aunque también no nos hayamos conocido, gracias por ser un gran amigo y compañero, espero volverte a ver pronto Pablo"- dijo Héctor y después entre los tres se volvieron a abrazar, hasta que de nuevo el micrófono volvió a hablar.

-"Atención, el vuelo rumbo a Brasil, está a punto de despegar en menos de 5 minutos"- dijo de nuevo el micrófono y después colgó.

Blu, Héctor y Linda al oír esa noticia debían irse muy rápido.

-"Bueno primita, creo que es hora de irme, cuando llegue allá, te llamo"- dijo Linda despidiéndose de Daniela.

-"Esta bien prima, ahí oye, pero mientras estas allá, ¿me puedo quedarme en tu tienda por un tiempo?"- dijo Daniela suplicándole.

-"Claro que sí, mi casa es tu casa"- dijo Linda dándole las llaves de su tienda.

-"Gracias prima"- dijo Daniela abrazándola una vez más.

Y Blu, Héctor y Pablo continuaron abrazados hasta que se rompió ese abrazo.

-"Bueno amigos, vayan corriendo antes de que se les haga tarde"- sugirió Pablo despidiéndose de Blu y Héctor.

-"Hasta luego amigo, espero volver a verte pronto"- dijo Blu despidiéndose de Pablo y entro a la jaula.

-"Bueno adiós Pablo, nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho"- dijo Héctor y después también entre la jaula.

Y luego Linda, Blu y Héctor se despidieron de Daniela y Pablo y fueron rumbo al avión.

Una vez adentro Linda decidió tomar un descanso, ya que será un viaje largo hacia Rio de Janeiro.

Mientras que Blu y Héctor se quedaron en la jaula, con los demás equipajes y también algunas aves, pero a Blu le pasaba algo en su mente.

**Pensamiento de Blu…**

_"me pregunto cómo osera Brasil, no estoy seguro de que estuve allí alguna vez, pero no importa, en lo que si estoy nervioso es esa chica igual a mí, solo espero agradarle muy bien, será una viaje largo, pero pronto lo disfrutare._

**Fin del pensamiento de Blu…**

Pero luego después a Héctor lo hizo sacar de la mente.

-"Oye Blu, ¿en qué piensas?"- pregunto Héctor un tanto raro.

-"En cómo es Brasil, jamás supe cómo es"- dijo Blu reaccionando rápidamente.

-"Ahhh, pues Brasil, es un lugar muy mágico y muy divertido, lo sé porque ya te lo dije vivo allí"- dijo Héctor con una sonrisa y muy feliz.

-"vaya, pues suena muy divertido ese lugar"- dijo Blu algo feliz por eso –"Creo que deberíamos descansar, el viaje será muy largo"

-"Si, tienes razón, bueno que descanses bien hermano"- dijo Héctor antes de acomodarse y dispuesto a dormir.

-"Igualmente Héctor"- dijo Blu y con eso también se quedó a dormir.

Al final ambos guacamayos descansaron muy tranquilos mientras que el avión, poco a poco las ruedas del avión comenzaron a moverse y en unos segundos, comenzó a elevarse el avión, el viaje rumbo a Brasil está por comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>y llegamos al final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y tambien ya mañana es el ultimo dia de este año y pasado mañana es el primer dia de un nuevo año... nos vemos con mas capitulos feliz año nuevo que lo pasen muy bien me dejan sus reviews hasta pronto... :) :)<strong>


	8. Perla y Judith, buenas chicas

**hola muy buenas noches a todos, como estan, espero que muy bien por que hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia, y espero que les haya traido algo los reyes magos jejeje... pero bueno sin mas que decir que lo disfruten mucho :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perla y Judith, buenas chicas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16 horas después…<strong>

Después de unas largas horas de viaje en el avión, poco a poco comenzó a descender a la pista de aterrizaje en el aeropuerto internacional de Rio de Janeiro, salen las ruedas del avión para aterrizar.

Cuando el avión se detuvo completamente, todas las personas que estaban en sus lugares, comenzaron a levantarse y a dirigirse a la salida del avión.

Pero no sin antes recoger todas sus pertenencias, mas aparte los animales que llevaban en el avión, al final la única que se quedó en la fila fue Linda, quien recogía sus maletas y a Blu y Héctor.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto y para su sorpresa Linda vio a Tulio que estaba en su jeep esperándolos.

Linda se dirigió hacia él y lo saludo.

-"Hola Tulio"- saludo Linda amablemente.

-"Linda, que bueno que estas aquí, me dio mucho gusto que vinieras a Brasil, a Rio de Janeiro"- dijo Tulio dándole una bienvenida.

-"Ohh, gracias"- dijo Linda con una sonrisa.

Tulio miro a Blu y a Héctor en la jaula, y saludo a Blu, pero el simplemente dio una mirada seria, el aún seguía recordando la otra vez que lo conoció y lo termino tirándolo en el suelo para que intentara volar.

-"Vaya, aun no le caigo muy buen todavía"- dijo Tulio algo nervioso.

-"Bueno, quizá es porque aún no se le olvida lo que le hiciste hace dos días"- dijo Linda recordándole que le tiro al suelo.

-"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos rumbo a la clínica, Perla y Judith deben de estar ansiosas por conocer a Blu y Hector"- dijo Tulio muy entusiasmado.

-"¿Perla y Judith? ¿Así se llaman?"- pregunto Linda muy curiosa.

-"Exacto y son unos nombres muy hermosos, así que vamos a la clínica"- dijo Tulio preparándose para ir.

Linda llevo a Blu y a Hector en la parte trasera del jeep y se subió en el auto a un lado de Tulio, y entonces partieron del aeropuerto hasta el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de Janeiro.

Pero durante el viaje Linda le agradaba como era Brasil, el pan de azúcar, el cristo redentor, la playa de Copacabana, etc. entre otros.

Pero por un momento se percató de que el sol estaba casi fuerte por lo que saco en una de sus maletas un bloqueador solar, ya que la temperatura que estaba la ciudad estaba a 28 grados.

-"Es tu turno Blu, o quieres tu pico más frito"- dijo Linda mientras le daba un poco de bloqueador en el pico.

-"Tú también Hector"- dijo Linda ofreciéndole también un poco de bloqueador.

Blu miraba por todas partes como era la ciudad de Brasil, y le daba mucha felicidad al verlo.

-"Wow, que hermoso es Rio de Janeiro"- dijo Blu mientras observaba el panorama.

-"Te dije que era una ciudad mágica Blu"- dijo Hector muy contento.

Después de eso, Blu miraba a todas las personas que se divertían mucho en la playa, también algunas personas caminando muy felices, y por ultimo lo que le dio curiosidad fue ver a cuatro guacamayos de diferente especie volando felizmente.

Blu al verlos volar se sintió triste por eso, puesto que aún no sabía volar, pero después termino asustándose repentinamente al ver muchas personas que se acercaban a la jaula y otras bailando, esto se sorprendió Hector.

-"Oye Blu, ¿Qué te pasa?"- pregunto entre risas leves.

-"Perdón es que me asustaron esas personas"- dijo Blu señalando a las personas que traían máscaras y bailando.

-"Ahhh, es que por el carnaval que se va a hacer mañana"- dijo Hector muy feliz.

-"¿En serio?"- pregunto Blu después de quitarse el susto.

-"Si, y por supuesto la primera vez que se me aparecieron ellos en frente, también me asuste un poco"- dijo Hector intentando alegrar a Blu.

Mientras en el frente del jeep.

-"Vaya pero ¿qué es todo esto?"- pregunto Linda sorprendida por la gente que estaba bailando.

-"Ahhhh, es que llegaron justo a tiempo para el carnaval"- dijo Tulio algo emocionado.

-"¿Carnaval?"- pregunto Linda muy curiosa y emocionada.

-"Si, es el pachangon más grande y divertido del mundo, solo son unas cuantas horas estar ahí y bailando"- dijo Tulio muy feliz.

-"Wow, eso no lo sabía"- dijo Linda muy sorprendida.

-"En efecto, y eso por eso es que todos traerán tanguitas para el desfile"- dijo Tulio.

-"Jejeje, no gracias, yo paso"- dijo Linda muy apenada.

Pero mientras con Blu y Hector.

De repente alguien empieza a bailar y a cantar arriba de la jaula donde estaban ellos, era nada más y nada menos que dos aves, uno era un canario amarillo que llevaba una tapa de refresco en la cabeza, y el otro era un cardinal de cresta roja, después se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Blu y Hector.

-"Bom día"- dijo el canario pero en idioma portugués, saludándolo.

-"Bom día"- dijo Hector también en portugués, ya que él vive en Rio de Janeiro.

Pero después Blu no entendía el portugués, por lo que saco un libro traductor del español al portugués para comunicarse.

-"A ver, a ver"- dijo Blu mientras hojeaba el libro, pero después se le cayó en el suelo del jeep, entonces no le quedaba de otra…

-"Amm, yo… no ser… de por aquí"- gritaba un poco Blu y con nervios.

-"Oye Nico, unos turistas"- dijo el cardinal muy alegre.

-"Pues a mí no se me hacen mucho Pedro"- dijo el canario de nombre Nico algo extraño.

-"¿En serio? Digo, en serio lo creen"- dijo Blu sorprendido, pero con menos nervios.

-"Si, aunque tienen un poco de calabaza en el pico"- dijo el cardinal de nombre Pedro, señalando el bloqueador que tienen en el pico.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Hector mientras toco en el pico que era el bloqueador –"Ahh, no, esto es para proteger nuestros picos del sol"- decía Hector mientras se limpiaba el pico al igual que Blu.

-"Bueno y entonces que, ¿ya le cayeron al carnaval?"- pregunto Nico mientras posaba uno de los barrotes de la jaula.

-"No, en realidad vinimos solo para conocer a unas… chicas"- dijo Blu con nervios otra vez.

-"Uy, unas chicas"- dijo Nico con un tono algo seductor.

-"Wow impresionante mis amigos"- dijo Pedro después de silbar.

-"Bien, pero antes les daré unos consejos a ustedes dos…"- dijo Nico pero fue interrumpido por Hector.

-"Esperen, esperen, "¿Consejos?" no gracias, yo no voy a recibir consejos de unos extraños, ni mucho menos de ustedes, lo siento mucho"- dijo Hector muy negativamente.

-"¿Pero porque no?... Bueno, se los diré aunque tú no quieras… tienen que actuar muy bien, a las brasileñas les encanta los machos guapos y seguros"- dijo Nico dando instrucciones.

-"Ok, solo espero que me den resultado"- dijo Blu con muchos nervios.

Pero para Hector solo puso cara de vergüenza y tapándose la cara con una ala.

-"Pero eso no es todo mis amigos, tienen que sacar el pecho, agitar sus colitas, y enfrentar sus miedos como una especie de gavilán galán"- dijo Pedro después de soltar un graznido.

-"Ese es uno de los consejos más peores que he escuchado en toda mi vida"- dijo Hector y puso cara de extraño.

-"No es muy malo mi amigo, al contrario todos nuestros consejos les dan buena suerte, pero primero vamos a sacarlos de ahí"- dijo Nico muy firmemente.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntaron Blu y Hector al unísono.

-"Como oyeron, esa jaula la voy a aplastar y de ahí a rescatarlos"- dijo Pedro poniendo posición de ataque.

Sin embargo, varios intentos que aplico para sacar a Blu y Hector, no funcionaron.

-"Como que no me convencieron mucho"- dijo Nico.

-"Cielos, eso esta súper macizo"- dijo Pedro muy agotado y agitado.

-"Nonononono, está bien, no se preocupen, para nosotros está perfecto, adoramos esta jaula, esta perfecta"- dijo Blu en un tono algo cariñoso.

-"¿Seguro mi amigo? Para mí es muy aburrido estar ahí adentro"- dijo Nico algo preocupante.

-"Estaremos bien, descuiden no nos pasara nada"- dijo Hector muy seguro.

-"De acuerdo haya ustedes"- dijo Nico mientras se alejaba del jeep.

-"Bueno nos vemos luego, ahhh… y no lo olviden, gavilán galán"- dijo Pedro mientras que también se alejaba junto con Nico.

-"Hay dios"- dijo Hector negativamente de nuevo, seguido de una pequeña risa leve.

-"Si, si ok, gracias igualmente, jejeje"- dijo Blu y después el jeep comenzó a moverse y a seguir rumbo a la conservación ambiental.

Mientras que Blu y Hector se alejaban junto con Linda y Tulio, las mismas aves tuvieron mucha curiosidad sobre esos guacamayos azules.

-"Oye Nico, se me hicieron muy amigables esas nuevas aves"- dijo Pedro muy feliz.

-"A decir verdad Pedro, a mí también, me agrado mucho ese guacamayo azul, pero el otro pues más o menos,"- dijo Nico refiriéndose a Hector –"pero solo espero que les vaya muy bien a conocer esas chicas"

-"Si en alguna ocasión lo volviéramos a verlos, ¿crees que lo llevaríamos a nuestro Club de samba?"- cuestiono Pedro.

-"Yo espero que si mi amigo, pero recuerda que aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, tenemos de aquí hasta mañana para tener bien listo el Club, y de ahí invitar a nuestros amigos, y de ser así, esas nuevas aves"- respondió Nico.

-"Si, en eso tienes razón"- dijo Pedro.

-"Bueno, andando mi amigo, tenemos mucho porque hacer hoy"- dijo Nico tomando vuelo, yendo a dirección contraria.

-"Andando mi amigo"- dijo Pedro alcanzando a Nico.

Y con eso, Nico y Pedro emprendieron su vuelo hacia su club de samba para terminar su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después…<strong>

Blu, Hector y Linda habían llegado al centro de conservación ambiental y el lugar era muy grande y esplendido.

-"Muy bien, hemos llegado"- dijo Tulio después de bajarse del jeep.

-"¿Y es aquí donde trabajas?"- pregunto Linda mientras observaba el edificio.

-"Si, así es, llevo 10 años trabajando aquí con mi amigo Sergio y con mi gran asistente Hector"- dijo Tulio mientras ayudaba a Linda a bajar sus maletas.

Entonces Linda bajo cuidadosamente la jaula de Blu y Hector y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada.

Y una vez adentro Tulio decidió ir a su habitación para arreglarse pero luego…

-"Linda, si no es de mucha molestia, me gustaría que viniera Hector conmigo, es que siempre estamos juntos para lo que sea"- dijo Tulio después de mirar a Hector.

-"Ohhh, claro, con mucho gusto"- dijo Linda y después abrió la jaula y Hector salió de la jaula y se subió en el antebrazo de Tulio.

-"Gracias, en lo que mientras me arreglo, pueden esperar aquí si gustan"- dijo Tulio mientras les mostraba unos asientos de espera.

-"Por supuesto, estaremos aquí"- dijo Linda mientras se sentaba.

Después de eso, Tulio se dirigió hacia su habitación con Hector, mientras que Linda lo esperaba con Blu.

-"Te sientes bien Blu, te veo algo nervioso"- dijo Linda antes de ver a Blu.

Blu solamente negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Seguro de que no lo estás?"- pregunto Linda algo segura.

Blu volvió a negarlo, pero esta vez fue muy lento, lo que significó que estaba nervioso.

-"No te preocupes, yo sé que le agradaras muy bien cuando la conozcas"- dijo Linda animando a Blu.

Mientras tanto con Tulio y Hector.

En la habitación en donde estaba, había varios fotos y recuadros de Tulio y Hector, desde que era un polluelo hasta la actual.

-"¿Debes de estar algo nervioso Hector por conocer a esas chicas verdad?"- pregunto Tulio al ver a Hector que si estaba nervioso, mientras se ponía una bata blanca.

Y Hector solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tranquilo amigo, yo que todo va a salir bien, además le vas a agradar mucho, en especial a Judith, ella está muy interesado en ti"- dijo Tulio muy feliz, animando a Hector.

Pero luego después Hector puso cara de extraño y esto lo noto Tulio.

-"Si es verdad, cuando intente hablar con ellas, les mostré una foto tuya, y al parecer a Judith le trajo mucha atención en ti"- dijo Tulio mientras le mostraba la foto que le había enseñado.

Era una foto en donde Hector estaba feliz mientras posaba en el hombro de Tulio, afuera de la conservación ambiental.

-"Bien, ya no que esperar mucho a Linda y a Blu, así que vamos para allá y recuerda que todo va salir bien"- dijo Tulio antes de que subiera a Hector en el hombro derecho.

De regreso con Blu y Linda.

Blu dejo de ponerse nervioso y embozo una sonrisa, pero después Tulio y Hector habían regresado con una bata ya puesta.

-"Bien mi amigo ya está listo, pero ¿y Blu?"- pregunto Tulio curiosamente.

-"No lo sé, ¿Blu ya estás listo para conocerla?"- pregunto Linda algo segura.

-"Lo estoy Linda"- dijo Blu después sonrió.

Pero solo escucho un graznido, lo que entendió que si estaba listo.

Entonces Tulio le dijo a Linda que lo siguiera para que le enseñara lo grande que era el lugar.

-"Este es el mejor lugar del cuidado; la clínica"- dijo Tulio mientras algunas aves lo estaban rodeando.

-"Enserio lo adoran doctor"- dijo Linda y vio que muchas aves se dirigían rumbo a él y a Hector.

-"Mire nomas, hasta su amigo también"- dijo Linda y vio que muchas aves estaban con Tulio y Hector, pero para Hector solo fueron muchos cariños y apapachos.

-"Si, lo sé, al parecer somos sus mamas pájaros jeje"- dijo Tulio y después algunas aves llevaron a Hector arriba de la jaula y lo dejaron allí y se dirigieron con Tulio.

Después Tulio, tomo un poco de comida para aves y se los puso en la boca.

-"Guacala"- se asqueo Blu.

-"Hay odio que haga eso"- dijo Hector y también se asqueo.

-"No gustas"- dijo Tulio ofreciéndole algo de comida en la boca.

-"Ahh… no gracias, yo paso… jejeje"- dijo Linda con una voz tímida.

* * *

><p>Después de eso Hector entro de nuevo en la jaula con Blu, mientras que Tulio le mostraba la cantidad de aves que había en la clínica, muchas tenían vendas en sus alas o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo y otras no tenían nada, pero no estaban recuperadas al 100%.<p>

-"Muchas de estas aves se las quitamos a los contrabandistas"- dijo Tulio mostrándoles algunas aves.

-"¿Contrabandistas?"- cuestiono Linda algo rara.

-"Si, y desgraciadamente los pobres sufren severas lesiones, o peor aún, llegan a morir, y eso es lamentable para nosotros, pero con nuevos cuidados podemos salvarlos"- dijo Tulio muy explicativo.

-"Mira, por ejemplo, a este pobre lo encontramos ayer en la noche"- dijo Tulio mientras revisaba a una cacatúa blanca.

-"Hola amiguito, te vez muy bien, mucho mejor, mucho mejor"- dijo Tulio en forma juguetona mientras acariciaba la cacatúa blanca.

Entonces Blu y Hector miraron a la cacatúa blanca, al verlo tenían alguna pena hacia él, así que ellos dijeron.

-"Que te mejores"- dijeron Blu y Hector al unísono.

Pero después la cacatúa blanca puso cara seria a los dos.

-"Uyy"- se asustó Blu

Pero luego Hector en vez de asustarse se estaba cuestionándose en su pensamiento.

**Pensamiento de Hector…**

_-"esa cacatúa, donde la he visto antes, se me hace algo familiar, no solo por la forma que expreso su rostro, sino que también me hace recordar a alguien, al no ser… no no me lo creo… eso quedo en el pasado… mejor ignorare eso y concentrarme en lo que va a pasar con Blu"_

**Fin del pensamiento de Hector…**

Blu al notar a Hector que estaba en sus pensamientos logro sacarlo de la cabeza.

-"Oye Hector, ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Blu algo raro con Hector.

-"Ahhh, que… ahh, si hermano, estoy bien"- dijo Hector disimulando lo que había pasado.

-"¿Seguro? No pareces estarlo bien"- seguía diciendo Blu pero ahora con cierta preocupación.

-"Bueno, al parecer creo que no, es esa cacatúa blanca, se me hace algo raro al verlo"- dijo Hector mientras veía a la cacatúa blanca que aún estaba algo herido.

-"¿Y eso porque?"- pregunto Blu muy sospechosamente.

-"Es que se me hace algo familiar, pero no logro recordar… sabe que, creo que estoy alucinando cosas"- dijo Hector después de agitar la cabeza en negación.

-"Seguro es por los nervios de conocer a esas chicas Hector"- dijo Blu tratando de animar a Hector.

-"Si tal vez sea eso hermano"- dijo Hector después de sonreír.

Pero luego después, Linda pregunto a Tulio.

-"Bueno y ¿Dónde están Perla y Judith?"- pregunto Linda algo curiosa por eso.

-"Ahh, a ellas las tenemos en un lugar especial, son unas aves muy curiosas, en especial a Perla"- dijo Tulio muy feliz.

-"Hay si ya lo sé"- dijo uno de los empleados de la clínica, pero tenía rasguños y el ojo un poco cerrado.

-"¡¿Ella hizo eso?! Ha si es muy tierna, oigan quiero ir a casita"- dijo Blu muy asustado, pero lo único que entendieron fueron puros graznidos.

-"No, no, tu tranquilo, a ti te voy a convertir en un galán coquetón, ¡Sergio!"- dijo Tulio y en ese momento aparece su gran amigo Sergio.

-"Si Tulio, ahh hola de nuevo Linda"- dijo Sergio saludando a Linda amablemente.

-"Hola otra vez"- dijo Linda respondiéndole el saludo.

-"Y tu prima… Daniela, ¿porque no vino contigo?"- pregunto Sergio en un tono sospechoso.

-"Ahh ella se quedó a cuidar mi casa mientras no estoy"- respondió Linda muy gentilmente.

-"Ohhh, que lastima… pero bueno ¿para qué me necesitas Tulio?"- pregunto Sergio.

-"Me ayudas con esto"- dijo Tulio mostrándole un peine y a Blu.

-"Claro que si"- dijo Sergio y con eso comenzó Sergio a peinar a Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutos después…<strong>

Sergio termino de peinar a Blu, y ya que vio todo listo y preparado para él, llevaron a Blu y a Hector a la puerta de un cuarto artificial y los termino cerrándolos.

-"¡Auxilio, socorro, sáquenme de aquí!"- gritaba Blu desesperante al intentar abrir la puerta con sus alas.

-"Blu tranquilízate"- dijo Hector intentando calmar a Blu.

Después vio en el reflejo de la puerta metálica, que lo habían peinado muy raro, por lo que termino arreglándose de nuevo, volviendo a hacer el de antes, pero después…

-"¡LINDAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y Hector se tapó con sus alas, sus oídos.

Pero en la cámara de monitoreo Tulio y Linda los estaba observando, pero luego Linda se preocupó mucho por Blu.

-"Tulio se me hace que yo…"- alcanzo a decir Linda pero fue interrumpido por Tulio.

-"No, no, no tranquila, dale chance"- dijo Tulio y después de pulsar un botón que encendía las luces del cuarto artificial.

Cuando Blu y Hector ven que las luces están encendidas, Blu comenzó a caminar con alguna dificultad, pero Hector lo ayudo y comenzaron a buscar si había alguien más en el lugar.

-"Ammm… ¿Hola?"- pregunto Blu con mayor dificultad.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el otro lado de la jaula, se encontraban dos lindas y hermosas guacamayas azules, una tenía una piedra grande en sus garras y la estaba usando para romper el conducto de aire metálico del cuarto.<p>

-"Muy bien, todo listo"- dijo la guacamaya a sí misma.

Pero la otra guacamaya se quedaba viéndola, y justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido que provenía del otro lado.

-"Perla, ¿que fue eso?"- pregunto la otra guacamaya un tanto preocupante por eso.

-"No lo sé, vamos a ver hermanita, quédate cerca de mi"- dijo la guacamaya de nombre Perla y entonces las dos volaron hacia un árbol, y se ocultaron vieron algo que las dejo de pico abierto, y eran dos guacamayos azules.

-"Vaya, pero se ve bastante lindo y es igual a nosotras"- dijo Perla mientras veía a Blu desde lejos.

-"Oye ¿que no es ese guacamayo que nos mostró ese sujeto raro con la foto hermana?"- pregunto la guacamaya señalando a Hector.

-"Si al parecer si hermanita"- dijo Perla muy curiosa por eso.

-"Vaya, en verdad ese loco en verdad no mintió, es muy lindo y hermoso"- dijo la guacamaya y solamente se quedó viéndolo fijamente a Hector, esto se dio cuenta Perla.

-"Oye, Judith, hermanita, reacciona"- dijo Perla intentando reaccionar moviendo sus alas enfrente de ella arriba y abajo, pero no dio resultado, así que le dio un zape en la cabeza y reacciono repentinamente.

-"Que, cuando, donde, como"- balbuceaba la guacamaya de nombre Judith.

-"Vaya, en serio si te gusta mucho ese guacamayo"- dijo Perla en un tono medio burlón.

-"¿¡QUE?! No claro que no"- dijo Judith ocultando su rostro con sus alas que estaba sonrojada por eso.

-"Te gusta admítelo"- dijo Perla en un modo juguetón.

-"Así como a ti te gusta ese otro guacamayo"- dijo Judith refiriéndose a Blu, que también en un modo juguetón, esto hizo que Perla se asustara.

-"No digas… tonterías"- dijo Perla que también estaba sonrojada por eso –"¡qué tal si nos viene a hacernos daño a nosotras?"

-"Creo que tienes razón, como tú siempre lo has dicho, no hay que confiar en nadie"- dijo Judith muy segura.

-"Eso es cierto, esa es mi hermanita, vamos a ver quiénes son realmente"- dijo Perla y con eso entre las dos se preparaban en posición de ataque.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el otro lado, Blu y Hector continuaban buscando si hay otra ave.<p>

-"Venimos en son de paz"- dijo Blu con algunos nervios mientras continuaba caminando cerca de una pequeña lagunilla.

-"Si, no somos asesinos ni nada por el estilo"- dijo Hector pero también con algunos nervios como a Blu mientras lo seguían.

Pero después voltearon a ver arriba y los dejaron de pico abierto al ver una guacamaya, era nada más y nada menos que Perla.

-"Vaya pero si es hermosa"- dijo Blu mientras cómo se acercaba.

-"Pero por que no nos dijeron otra cosa, es como un ángel"- dijo Hector que también estaba hechizado por la belleza de perla.

-"Un ángel… que nos va a ¡APLASTAR!"- dijo Blu e intentaba esquivar el ataque pero no lo logro y lo dejo tacleado.

-"Blu…"- alcanzo a decir Hector paro también fue tacleado por el frente y lo puso cerca del agua de que estaba la lagunilla, era nada más que Judith.

-"Óyeme tú, ¿qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto Perla de forma muy amenazante y lo mismo hizo Judith.

-"Oye, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto Judith muy amenazante mientras ahogaba Hector pero después lo dejo respirar.

-"(tosiendo)… Pues… soy…"- alcanzo a decir Hector pero después Judith lo ahogo de nuevo.

-"Respóndeme ¡¿quiénes son?!"- pregunto Perla mientras le apretaba el cuello a Blu.

-"aksratjh`hdgahèthgh"- intentaba hablar Blu.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Perla al no entender nada.

-"Me aprietas mucho el cogote"- dijo Blu casi sin aliento.

-"Ahhh… son de afuera"- dijo Perla después de soltar a Blu.

-"Si, es que no puedo hablar mucho si me aprietas el cogote… Ahh oye podrías decirle a tu amiga que suelte a"- dijo Blu señalando a Hector que lo estaba torturando por culpa de Judith.

-"Ahh, claro… Judith hermanita, ya suéltalo, no son malos"- dijo Perla y después Judith soltó a Hector y lo dejo respirar.

-"Ohh, lo siento mucho, perdón por…"- decía Judith pero fue interrumpida.

-"No, no te preocupes, estoy bien"- dijo Hector mientras tomaba aire para respirar.

-"No insisto, es que, a veces no mido mi fuerza y me descontrolo, perdón"- dijo Judith muy triste y rogándole.

-"Tranquila, ya estoy mejor"- dijo Hector después de que recupero por completo.

"Oye porque me miras tanto"- dijo Blu al ver que Perla lo estaba viendo por todos lados, y Judith hizo lo mismo.

-"Oye ¿qué haces?"- pregunto Hector algo incómodo por esa acción.

-"no puede ser"- dijo Judith muy impresionada.

-"Increíble, son igualitas a nosotras"- dijo Perla al ver a Blu por completo.

-"Ahhh si, somos de la misma especie, claro ustedes son claras y nosotros somos fuerte u oscuro"- dijo Hector algo nervioso.

-"Si así es, emm, hola, jeje, que tal, me llamo Blu, azul en english"- dijo Blu presentándose con una garra de su pata.

Sin embargo Perla no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

-"Como en el cielo, o el mar, más o menos como el rey… hay pero que menso soy… menso menso"- decía Blu a si mismo mientras se golpeaba con su pata en la cabeza.

Pero después Perla volteo a verlo frente a frente.

-"Muy bien vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo"- dijo Perla antes de jalar a Blu con su ala.

-"Ven rápido"- dijo Judith y también lo jalo por el ala a Hector.

-"aguanta, aguanta, auch"- expreso Blu al ver que fue golpeado con una rama de un árbol.

-"Ohh diablos, tu adelántate, yo te alcanzo"- dijo Hector a Judith y después Hector se dirigió a Blu que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-"vamos hermano arriba"- dijo Hector mientras ayudaba a Blu a levantarse.

Después de recuperar la conciencia, vieron que las guacamayas iban volando hacia arriba de una rama de un árbol.

Después vieron unas palitas que estaban encajadas en el árbol que era como una escalera, subieron hacia arriba del árbol hasta llegar a la rama donde estaban las guacamayas.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Ya están?"- dijo Perla que los sorprendió por la espalda.

-"Para que, ahhh, si, si claro"- balbuceaba Blu repentinamente.

-"Si ya estamos, solo esperamos su señal"- dijo Hector con una voz nerviosa.

Después Perla se alejó de ellos lentamente.

-"Muy bien solo, mantén la calma, y confía en ti mismo"- dijo Hector a si mismo tratando de calmarse.

-"Si, sin miedo, uff, gavilán galán"- dijo Blu antes de sacar el pecho.

-"Si gavilán ga… ¡¿qué?! Blu no hagas eso, si no vas a estar…"- alcanzo a decir Hector intentando detener a Blu pero se fue donde estaba Perla.

Mientras ella y su hermana revisaban si todo estaba bien y en orden para intentar escapar.

-"Muy bien ya he…" decía Perla pero termino viendo a Blu como se acercaba hacia ella para besarla.

-"…muerto"- termino la frase Hector.

-"Oye, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?"- pregunto Perla muy incómoda y amenazadora de nuevo y después empujo a Blu hacia donde estaba Hector.

-"Que, lo que querías, pero a decir que es lo que ustedes estaban haciendo"- dijo Blu algo dudoso.

-"Pues tratando de escapar genio"- dijo Judith mientras le mostraba el ducto de aire para escapar.

-"ahh, si, si, escapar, creí que eso iba a hacer, con eso que hice"- dijo Blu tratando de disimular lo que paso.

-"A ver, a ver, a ver, ¡¿en serio creíste que te iba a BESAR?!"- exclamaba perla con enojo y caminaba lentamente hacia Blu.

-"No, no, yo…" decía Blu mientras retrocedía y usaba a Hector como escudo.

-"Te acabo de conocer y…"- dijo Perla mucho más seria y enojada de lo que está.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cámara…<p>

-"Hay mama"- dijo Linda al ver como Blu lo tiene amenazado.

-"Creo que ahora si le ayudemos un poco"- dijo Tulio y después acciono otro botón.

* * *

><p>De vuelta con los guacamayos…<p>

-"Escucha, sé que mis plumas son algo llamantinas y todo pero no soy así, jeje"- dijo Blu con mucha timidez.

-"Si, además no somos del tipo romántico para nosotros"- dijo Hector, peor luego vio una bola de cristal a la izquierda de Blu y revelo una canción.

-"Vale, vale, eso no fui yo… pero admito que es una buena canción"- dijo Blu y todos lo que estaban ahí pusieron caras raras y extrañas por eso.

-"ahhh, échale mi Lionel"- dijo Blu mientras disfrutaba de la canción.

-"Ahora sí, dijo Perla y terminaron Blu y Perla tirados en el suelo, pero después termino rendido ante las alas de Blu.

-"Ohh vaya, creo que hay que ayudarles"- dijo Hector al ver que se estaban peleándose entre las hojas gigante.

-"Si tienes razón, yo te empujo hacia ellos"- dijo Judith ante de ponerse atrás de Hector.

-"Si, ¿espera que?"- pregunto Hector pero después Judith lo empujó hacia donde estaban Blu y Perla –"Ahhhhh"

-"Haya voy"- dijo Judith antes de lanzarse hacia los demás.

* * *

><p>Mientras en cuarto de cámaras.<p>

-"Wow, ya les urgía ellos"- dijo Linda muy sorprendida al ver en el monitor.

-"Ahh, ese gran Lionel, es un roba corazones, oye hay si los dejamos para que estén unos besitos"- dijo Tulio antes de salir del cuarto de cámaras.

Linda volteo a ver el monitor y después salió con Tulio y el cerro las puertas del cuarto.

-"Ammm, Tulio, yo no creo que estoy segura de que deje a Blu solo, me da algo de miedo de que le pase algo malo"- dijo Linda con un tono de preocupación.

-"Igual yo también tengo algo de miedo de que le pase algo malo a Hector, peor no te preocupes, Silvio los mantendrá vigilados toda la noche"- dijo Tulio al ver a su empleado haciendo posición de guardia y matando a una mosca con un lápiz.

-"Y Perla y Judith están con ellos"- dijo Tulio muy seguro.

-"Pero yo…"- dijo Linda pero fue interrumpida.

-"No te preocupes por eso Linda, además te quiero invitarte algo de cenar, claro si tú me permites claramente"- dijo Tulio sutilmente.

Linda por un momento lo había pensado y hasta que tuvo una respuesta.

-"Bueno por mi está bien"- dijo Linda muy feliz –"además, tienes razón, no creo que les pase algo malo"

-"Hay esta, lo vez nada va a pasar"- dijo Tulio mientras salía junto con Linda.

-"Es cierto, además Blu y Perla deben de estar pasándosela muy bien, al igual que Hector y Judith, que más puede pasar"- dijo Linda ya más calmada.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Blu y Perla.<p>

Blu huía y esquivaba los picotazos y ataques de Perla, mientras que Hector y Judith trataron de detenerla.

-"Toma esto"- dijo Perla mientras lanzaba otro ataque –"y un poco de esto"

-"Hermana tranquila"- dijo Judith tratando de detener a Perla.

-"Oye espera"- dijo Hector también tratando de calmar a Perla.

Sin embargo, Blu lo esquivo y termina escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos y va corriendo hacia la cámara pidiendo ayuda.

-"¡AYUDA, ESTA LOCA!"- exclamaba Blu con mucho miedo, suplicando, pero termino golpeado por parte de Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>y llegamos al final de este capitulo del dia de hoy espero que les guste mucho pero antes les quiero decir algo, pasado mañana saben que va sucecer? pues pasado mañana que es el 8 de enero sera mi cumpleaños numero 16 y de regalo quiero muchos reviews en esta historia, sera el dia mas feliz de mi vida... eso es lo que queria decirles, nos vemos en otro capitulo mas de esta historia que me desean un feliz cumpleaños a su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998... adios bye :) :)... <strong>


	9. Un oscuro pasado

**hola a todos mis amigos y escritores queridos les traigo aqui el sig capitulo, pero antes la semana pasada, osea el jueves 8 de enero fue mi cumpleaños y la verdad todos mis amigos familiares y todos lo que conozco me felicitaron mucho ahora tengo 16 años ya un joven semi-adulto jejeje, y bueno ahora ya casi no tengo palabras que decir, que lo disfruten mucho este capitulo: comenzamos... :) :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Un oscuro pasado <strong>

**2 horas después…**

Perla continuaba haciendo papilla al pobre Blu, mientras que Hector y Judith intentaron detenerla lo más pronto posible, luego de unas cuantas horas más, Perla estaba totalmente cansada, así que decidió dejarlo en paz y prefirió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y Judith fue tras ella.

Mientras que Blu decidió irse a otra laguna con Hector, pero en ese lugar había varios algodones con sangre, algunas hierbas medicinales y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, eran las cosas de Hector.

-"Bien, tranquilo… solo no te muevas tanto"- dijo Hector mientras limpiaba a Blu en el rostro y todo el cuerpo de Blu de rasguños y moretones, las cosas que estaban tiradas era por que Hector estaba curando a Blu.

-"Auch, solo… hazlo con cariño"- se quejaba Blu después de dar un pequeño saltito después de que Hector le pasaba un algodón alrededor de una herida de rasguño.

-"Perdóname Blu, pero es que… dios mira cómo te dejo"- se exclamaba Hector mientras veía alguna otra herida.

Y es cierto, Blu tenía muchos y varios rasguños y golpes alrededor de todo el cuerpo por culpa de Perla, pero después Hector tapaba todos los rasguños con unas hojas medicinales y los moretones que salían un poco de sangre los limpiaba con algodón mojado con alcohol.

-"Ya no hay algodón, veré que más hay en mi botiquín"- dijo Hector mientras examinaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-"Oye Hector… te puedo preguntar algo"- dijo Blu algo tímido mientras sacaba algo Hector en su botiquín.

-"Si, pero espera déjame ponerte esto aquí"- dijo Hector mostrándole una toallita antiséptica y se la puso en el cuello de Blu –"Listo ahora solamente deja que la toallita y las hojas medicinales que te aplique hagan efecto"

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo Blu mostrándole una sonrisa leve.

-"Ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que querías preguntarme hermano?"- pregunto Hector muy curioso, mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín.

-"Pues, tu ¿desde cuándo sabes todo esto?"- pregunto Blu muy sospechoso.

-"(suspiro), pues Tulio me enseño todo lo que es la medicina, él y yo ayudamos a muchas aves que están aquí, me enseño a como curar huesos fracturados, en la cirugía, en usar cada medicamento recomendado, en fin todo un doctor, o bueno ornitólogo… y soy su mano derecha por así decirlo"- dijo Hector con una pequeña risilla.

-"Vaya… esto es… increíble"- dijo Blu muy asombrado.

-"Si lo sé, también me enseño a como leer y escribir, también a sacar buenos cálculos, pero lo que me intento enseñar fue el cómo aprender a volar"- dijo Hector en un tono triste y después suspiro.

-"Oye Hector también te quiero preguntarte algo más"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

-"¿y cuál es?"- pregunto Hector muy curioso.

-"Pero promete que no te vas a enojar ni nada por el estilo"- dijo Blu casi seguro de lo que le va a decir Hector.

-"Lo prometo pero ¿dime que me vas a preguntar?"- pregunto Hector algo asustado.

-"Bien… (Suspiro) ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Sabes en dónde están?"- pregunto Blu muy tímido para él.

Después de eso hubo un silencio muy solitario, era un gran golpe en el corazón para Hector, él estuvo paralizado por lo que dijo Hector, soltó una pequeña lágrima que brotaba en sus ojos y su mirada agachada.

-"Perdóname Hector, no era mi intención herirte de esa manera… es que yo tuve curiosidad y…"- se disculpaba Blu rogándole pero fue interrumpido.

-"No, está bien, esperaba que me preguntabas eso"- dijo Hector después de secarse la lagrima que se le escurrió.

-"¿pero por qué?"- pregunto Blu muy confuso.

-"(suspiro)…. Ahhh, creo que ya es tiempo de que te lo cuente"- dijo Hector después de subir su cabeza.

-"¿Estás seguro de que lo que vas a decirme?"-pregunto Blu algo preocupante.

-"Mas que seguro, ¿pero tú? Creo que no lo soportarías"- dijo Hector con una voz triste.

-"Vamos, he visto algunas telenovelas con Linda juntos y a veces me aguanto mucho"- dijo Blu muy irónico y juguetón.

-"Jajajaja, telenovelas, pues yo también he visto algunas sin que me viera Tulio o Sergio, ¿Has visto la de Avenida Brasil o la de rastros de mentiras?"- pregunto Hector mientras se aguantaba de la risa.

-"Esas no me canso de verlas una y otra vez con Linda"- dijo Blu mientras se reía.

Ambos se reían sin parar, no fue hasta que dejaron de reírse por falta de oxígeno.

-"jajaja (suspiro), ahh, bien creo que ya es momento de que lo cuente todo"- dijo Hector muy seguro.

-"Muy bien"- dijo Blu muy firme.

-"Bien te lo contare, todo comenzó hace 15 años, antes de que fuera un polluelo"

* * *

><p><strong>15 años antes…<strong>

Era una mañana hermosa, cerca del interior de la selva del amazonas, en el hueco de un árbol se encontraba una pareja de guacamayos spix azules, cuya pareja esperaba el nacimiento de su adorado polluelo dentro del huevo, la madre estaba muy emocionada que casi suelta lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que el padre se sentía muy orgulloso de que será por primera vez ser papa.

-"Henry, amor, por fin vamos a conocer a nuestro adorado angelito"- dijo la hembra quien aún no lo quitaban los ojos de encima al huevo.

-"Lo se Marisol, y la verdad yo estoy muy agradecido por esto, por fin seremos padres"- dijo el macho de nombre Henry, mientras abrazaba a la dulce Marisol.

-"Si, pero hay algo que aún no me cuadra"- dijo Marisol que cambio su felicidad en preocupación.

-"¿Pero y cual es amor?"- dijo Henry algo confuso con la situación.

-"Que Eduardo nos haya exiliado de la tribu"- dijo Marisol muy triste –"Y ahora que estamos lejos de ellos, ¿cómo podrá nuestro hijo ser feliz, sin tener a nadie, ni amigos ni nada?"

-"No claro que no va estar solo, nos tiene a nosotros, y haremos que nuestro hijo se sienta muy feliz por eso, además Eduardo es así, a él no le agrado nada de lo que teníamos que eran cosas de humanos"- dijo Henry con una seriedad al final –"Desde que perdió a sus hijas y a su esposa, ya no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, ahora prefirió más a Roberto que a mí, por ser su compadre"

-"Lo sé, pero ahora eso quedo atrás, ahora solo nos importa nuestro hijo"- dijo Marisol viendo de nuevo al huevo.

Pero de repente el huevo comenzó a agitarse y a moverse lentamente, significa que el polluelo va a nacer en esos momentos.

-"Henry, ¡ya viene!"- dijo Marisol muy emocionada.

En ese momento se escuchó como el cascaron se rompió y después más y más, hasta dar luz al pequeño.

-"Dios amor, ya somos padres, ¡SOMOS PADRES!"- exclamaba con felicidad, tanto que hasta casi toda el amazonas se escuchaba y con eco al final.

-"Ohh, ven aquí hijo"- dijo Marisol cargando al pequeño, envolviéndolo en sus alas.

Sin embargo el pequeño comenzaba a llorar como bebe recién nacido.

-"Tranquilo, aquí esta mami, para cuidarte"- dijo Marisol, y después comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro muy lentamente y después el pequeño comenzó a tranquilizarse y se escuchó como se reía –"Es tu turno amor"

-"¿Yo? De acuerdo"- dijo Henry y entonces comenzó a cargarlo también –"Míralo es igualito a mí, y tiene los mismos ojos que tu"

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo llamemos cielo?"- pregunto Marisol muy curioso.

-"Hector, quiero que se llame Hector, es un hermoso nombre para él"- dijo Henry muy dulcemente y después le dio el polluelo a Marisol.

-"Si, me gusta muchísimo ese nombre, tu nombre será Hector"- dijo Marisol muy feliz y casi soltó lagrimas traicioneras.

Pero en ese momento entraron dos guacamayos azules con la misma edad y estatura que la pareja azul.

-"Pero mira quien tenemos aquí"- dijo el guacamayo con una sonrisa malvada –"Henry y Marisol, los locos de la tribu, y veo que ya tuvieron a su pequeña criaturita"

-"Ni se te ocurra ponerle una pluma tuya encima de mi hijo, oíste bien Robertito"- dijo Henry de forma muy amenazante en frente.

-"¡No me digas así!"- grito el guacamayo de nombre Roberto y en ese momento iba atacar pero el otro guacamayo lo detiene.

-"Roberto, basta"- ordeno el guacamayo muy fríamente.

-"Pero Eduardo"- alcanzo a decir Roberto pero lo interrumpe Marisol.

-"Ja, mira hay tienes a tu mascotita obedeciéndote"- dijo Marisol, burlándose de Roberto.

-Mira maldita perra"- alcanzo a decir Roberto, pero de nuevo lo detiene Eduardo.

-"¡He dicho basta!"- grito Eduardo poniendo orden al lugar, dejando un absoluto silencio.

-"¿Qué es lo que vienen a hacer aquí?"- pregunto Henry no muy conforme.

-"Bien, venimos por que escuchamos un grito muy fuerte que provenía de afuera de nuestra tribu, pensábamos que algunos de los que estaban vigilando estaba herido o algo peor, así que decidimos buscar de donde venía ese grito y lo conseguimos, pero nunca me imaginé que me los volviera a encontrarlos de nuevo"- esa última parte, Eduardo lo dijo muy fríamente.

-"Yo grite, porque estaba muy feliz de que por fin seré padre"- dijo Henry mirando al pequeño Hector.

-"Y veo que lo conseguiste"- dijo Eduardo mirando al pequeño Hector que estaba envuelto bajo las alas de Marisol –"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Eso algo que no te debe de importar exiliado"- dijo Marisol muy amenazante.

-"Bien, pero les diré algo"- dijo Eduardo poniendo cara a cara con Henry –"Si veo a tu hijo dentro de mi tribu o algunos de ustedes dos, los voy a ejecutar en frente de la tribu"

-"No, no te atreverías, no harías ese acto malicioso y mucho menos a un niño"- dijo Henry muy paralizado con eso.

-"Pruébame"- dijo Eduardo antes de alzar vuelo con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Es por lo de los taladores, por lo de que paso antes, por lo de tu esposa, o por lo de tus hijas"- dijo Marisol muy histérica.

Ante eso Eduardo se detuvo y regreso de nuevo con ellos.

-"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Repite eso que dijiste?"- pregunto Eduardo muy fríamente y amenazante.

-"Lo que escuchaste, a nosotros nos tenías mucho rencor y cariño hacia nosotros, mi esposo te tuvo confianza, te quiso como un hermano, pero después del incendio, ya no volviste a hacer el mismo, te dimos el cariño de una familia perfecta para ti"- dijo Marisol casi con lágrimas traicioneras –"Si no fuera por que traíamos cosas raras de humanos para defender a la tribu, jamás pasaría eso, pero claro como prefieres mucho al mariquita de Robertito, y tu ambición por la seguridad de la tribu y tus estúpidas reglas, te sientes muy seguro, ¿verdad Eduardo?"

Esa última parte lo dejaron en completo enojo a Eduardo y a Roberto por todo lo que dijo Marisol hacia ellos.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Eduardo maldita ramera?"- dijo Roberto y estaba por golpear a Marisol sin importar de que el pequeño lo tuviera bajo sus alas, pero en ese momento Henry le da un golpe mortal a Roberto en el estómago que lo deja tirado en el suelo.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra golpear a mi esposa y a mi hijo!, ¿oíste bien Roberto?"- dijo Henry con una voz amenazante.

-"¡Lárguense de aquí de una vez por todas, y no regresen!"- exclamo Henry muy enojado.

-"Lo haremos pero recuerda lo que dije Henry, y lo voy a cumplir, así que ni se te ocurra acercar a tu hijo en la tribu, ¿quedo claro?"- pregunto Eduardo muy firme.

-"Solo si tu o alguno de tus guardias se alejan de nosotros, y de mi hijo también"- dijo Henry muy fríamente en la cara de Eduardo.

-"Es un trato, y muchas felicidades por ser padres mis queridos amigos, vámonos Roberto"- dijo Eduardo antes de alejarse del lugar con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Esto… me la vas a pagar muy caro… compañero"- jadeaba Roberto mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-"Lárgate"- dijo Henry con voz baja y fría a Roberto y después de fue alcanzando a Eduardo.

Después de eso hubo una calma en ese lugar, hasta que…

-"Henry"- dijo Marisol con algunas lágrimas que se le salieron.

-"Tranquila amor, ya paso, todo está bien"- dijo Henry, consolándola a Marisol.

-"Henry, tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a nuestro hijo"- dijo Marisol con un tono triste mientras veía al pequeño Hector durmiendo tranquilamente en las alas de Marisol.

-"No va a pasar, ¿sabes porque?, porque nos iremos mañana por la mañana muy lejos de aquí"- dijo Henry muy seguro.

-"¿Lo prometes mi cielo?"- pregunto Marisol mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Lo prometo"- dijo Henry con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Gracias Henry, te amo"- dijo Marisol dándole un beso tierno.

-"Yo también te amo amor y mucho"- dijo Henry correspondiéndole el beso que le dio.

Después de eso, decidieron que deberían ir a dormir, ya que el sol se estaba ocultándose por completo.

Pero de repente, nunca se percataron de que dos cacatúas blancas los estaban vigilando y lo vieron todo.

-"Vaya, vaya, pero que maravilla no hermanito"- dijo la cacatúa blanca muy malvadamente.

-"si lo sé, jamás me espere eso Pepillo"- dijo la cacatúa que era el hermanito de Pepillo.

-"Bueno y a que esperamos vamos a por ellos y…"- alcanzo a decir Pepillo pero lo detiene su hermanito.

-"No no no no, aun no, hay que esperar más"- dijo la cacatúa blanca muy seguro con una sonrisa malvada.

-"¿Mas? Miguel, hermanito, ya hemos esperado suficiente, porque no acabos con esto de una vez"- dijo Pepillo muy intranquilo con esto.

-"Porque quiero dar un golpe duro a esa pareja, y ataque a lo que más aman ellos"- dijo la cacatúa blanca de nombre Miguel, refiriéndose al pequeño Hector.

-"¿Seguro de lo que estás diciendo Miguel?"- pregunto Pepillo algo confundido.

-"Yo siempre estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo hermano, por hoy les dejaremos que estén muy tranquilos, pero pronto su tranquilidad se convertirá en terror jajajajaja"- se reía malvadamente Miguel.

-"(suspiro) de acuerdo, por mi está bien, creo que es hora de irnos"- dijo Pepillo y después se alejaron del lugar, casi a la entrada del amazonas.

Entonces la pareja azul durmieron tranquilamente, pero nunca se esperaron de algo malo les van a pasar muy pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Era una mañana esplendida para la pareja azul, Henry despertó a su esposa y dijo que era el momento para irse de una vez por todas al amazonas, entonces Marisol hizo caso, y entonces cargo al pequeño Hector que aún seguía dormido bajo las alas de Marisol, entonces pusieron a Hector en la espalda de Marisol con mucho cuidado y emprendieron su viaje, alejándose de ese lugar para siempre, y se dirigieron rumbo al sur, donde estaba la mágica ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

Llegaron a la selva de Rio de Janeiro, y buscaron por todas partes buscando un buen hueco de un árbol, y dieron con el resultado.

Entonces vieron que el lugar tenía varias telarañas y mucho polvo, así que pusieron manos a la obra, Henry quitaba todas las telarañas con sus alas, mientras que Marisol hizo un pequeño nido de hojas para Hector y después retiro todo el polvo que tenía en ese lugar.

Cuando todo estaba más que limpio, comenzaron su nueva vida en ese lugar, pero sobre todo para el pequeño Hector.

* * *

><p><strong>5 años después…<strong>

Han pasado 5 años y el pequeño Hector dejo de ser un polluelo bebe, a ser un niño de a lo que los humanos era un niño de 10 a 12 años, tenía una vida lleva de felicidad con sus padres, de vez en cuando era un inmaduro, pero eso no le importo, a él le gustaba su nueva vida, él lo que más quería era conocer la ciudad, pero sus padres no le dejaron porque aun él no sabía volar, desde pequeño le enseñaban mucho pero desafortunadamente no podía y eso se ponía triste.

Pero no necesitaba eso para que se pusiera feliz, en algunas ocasiones, sus pasatiempos era pintar en las paredes de su casa con la fruta de algunas ramas de los árboles, a él le gustaba tanto dibujar, que les dijo a sus padres que quería ser un gran artista.

Era un amanecer muy lindo como todos los días en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, aprovecharon este día de padre e hijo juntos mientras que Marisol se fue a conseguir el desayuno.

Henry llevaba a Hector a un árbol para enseñarle como recolectar comida, pero sin embargo Hector no prestaba atención a lo que ponía las instrucciones de su padre.

-"Mira hijo así es como se hace, usas tu pico para arrancar la conexión que hay entre la nuez y la rama y…"- alcanzo a decir Henry al ver a su hijo que lo estaba arrancándolo con la fuerza, haciendo caras raras y tratar de quitarlo con sus garras.

-"Ash, tonta nuez"- dijo Hector mientras golpeaba una nuez de Brasil en la rama del árbol grande –"¡Suéltate!"

-"No hijo, se hace así, mira"- dijo Henry y con la punta de su pico corto la conexión que había entre la rama y la nuez como unas tijeras –"Ya viste como hijo, ¿hijo?"

-"Ya casi… lo tengo…"jalaba con todas sus fuerzas la rama y se escuchó como la rama se partió y Hector ya tenía su nuez, pero la rama golpeo a Henry en la cara y se cayó en el suelo de la rama–"Si, tengo mi nuez"

-"Ohh ven aquí travieso"- dijo Henry levantándose del golpe y fue a darle un ataque de cosquillas a Hector.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, papa, para, ya no, jaja, ya detente"- se reía Hector sin parar.

-"Jajaja, y para la otra ahora si ¿me vas a ponerme atención hijo?"- pregunto Henry después de dejar de hacerle cosquillas a Hector.

-"jaja si papa, lo prometo jejeje"- dijo Hector mientras se recuperaba el aliento por recibir tantas cosquillas.

-"Bien, deberíamos volver a casa, tu madre debe de estar preocupada"- dijo Henry con una sonrisa feliz.

-"Si papi, además quiero darle esta nuez a mama"- dijo Hector antes de guardar su nuez en sus alas.

-"Bien, pues vámonos"- dijo Henry antes de subir a Hector en la espalda, ya que él no sabía volar todavía.

Entonces tomaron su vuelo de regreso al nido donde se encontraba Marisol, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Marisol no se encontraba en el nido.

-"Vaya, parece que todavía no regresa con el desayuno hijo"- dijo Henry al ver que solo se encontraba el nido grande solitario, solo se veía las pinturas que dejaba Hector en las paredes.

-"¿Y si la esperamos un rato más?"- sugirió Hector con una media sonrisa.

-"Esta bien, mientras tanto tu ponte a dibujar"- dijo Henry a su hijo.

-"Me encantaría papa, pero ya no tengo la fruta para hacer las mezclas y hacer la pintura"- dijo Hector muy decepcionado y bajo su cabeza.

-"Uh, bueno entonces hay que esperar a tu madre"- dijo Henry pero en eso se escucharon aleteos que provenían de afuera, Henry fue a ver y vio que Marisol ya venía de regreso.

-"Perdonen la demora chicos"- dijo Marisol antes de entrar al hueco del árbol.

-"¿Me extrañaste mucho amor?"- pregunto Marisol muy seductoramente y se acercó hacia él.

-"Siempre"- dijo Henry siguiéndole la corriente y ambos se dieron un beso apasionante pero había algo que les estorbaba.

-"Hay mama, papa ¿tienen que hacerlo en frente de mí? Qué asco"- se quejaba Hector tapándose la boca o en este caso su pico.

-"Ohh, lo siento mucho hijo, no me di cuenta que estabas hay"- dijo Marisol separándose de Henry rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaba.

-"Si lo siento hijo no lo volveremos a hacer"- dijo Henry que también se separó de Marisol y se ruborizo también.

-"Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a desayunar, les traje su fruta a cada uno"- dijo Marisol mostrándole una naranja, un mango y varias uvas moradas.

-"Oye mama, también hay algo que quiero darte"- dijo Hector mostrándole la nuez que lo había conseguido hace poco –"Es para ti mami"

-"Awwwww, hijo muchas gracias"- dijo Marisol y le dio un beso de cariño en la mejilla.

-"También hay algo que quiero darte"- dijo Marisol y saca dentro de sus alas un pincel, unos frascos de pinturas de diferentes colores y unas tres hojas blancas –"también es para ti, así para que ya no vuelvas a pintar en las paredes"

-"Gracias mami te quiero"- dijo Hector y le dio un abrazo tierno, acompañado de un beso en el cachete.

Después de eso, decidieron desayunar, Henry se comía el mango, Marisol las uvas moradas y la nuez que le habían dado, y finalmente Hector la naranja, pero él se comía poquito a poquito la naranja mientras dibujaba creativamente.

-"Oye amor de donde sacaste tanto eso"- le susurro Marisol en el oído mientras cómo veía Hector dibujar felizmente.

-"Fui a la cuidad"- dijo Marisol con voz muy baja y con una sonrisa.

Pero para Henry cambio su mirada de felicidad a seria.

-"Amor, ya habíamos hablado de eso, sabes el peligro que hay, no solo por las personas que los llaman "contrabandistas" también por algunas aves que te puedan hacerte daño"- dijo Henry algo molesto.

-"Lo sé, pero descuida estoy bien, además lo hice por nuestro hijo"- dijo Marisol muy dulcemente.

-"La lala la la lalala la"- tarareaba Hector una canción mientras dibujaba o mejor dicho pintaba mientras comía la naranja.

-"Bueno eso sí"- dijo Henry cambiando su mirada en felicidad.

-"Además, tenías razón"- dijo Marisol mirándolo a los ojos.

-"¿Sobre qué?"- pregunto Henry algo confuso.

-"De que nuestro hijo iba a ser feliz solos tu y yo y nadie más"- dijo Marisol dando un beso tierno.

-"Eres muy tierna haciendo eso"- dijo Henry y después le devolvió el beso, ambos se besaban tan apasionadamente que duraron mucho tiempo.

-"Oye mama mira lo que…"- alcanzo a decir Hector al ver a sus padres besándose de nuevo –"¡Mama, papa, ¿otra vez?!"

Ambos tuvieron que separarse de nuevo y con mucha ruborizacion.

-"Ohh, lo siento mucho hijo"- dijo Marisol disculpándose de nuevo –"Pero ahora ¿que querías mostrarme?"

-"Bien, quería mostrarles lo que les dibuje"- dijo Hector mostrándole un dibujo en donde estaban sus padres y el muy felizmente en su nido –"Mira, ese eres tu papi y este eres tu mami y el soy yo"

-"Ahhh… hijo esto es muy… hermoso"- dijo Henry muy sorprendido por el dibujo.

-"Es muy lindo hijo"- dijo Marisol muy feliz por el dibujo.

-"Lo hice porque, los quiero mucho"- dijo Hector muy tiernamente a sus padres.

Ante eso Henry y Marisol se sintieron muy felices por lo que dijo su hijo y después se dieron un abrazo entre los tres un abrazo.

-"Y nosotros a ti hijo"- dijeron Henry y Marisol al unísono.

Después de eso continuaron desayunando tranquilamente sin problema alguno.

Caía la noche y toda la ciudad de Rio se veía hermosa por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, la pareja azul decidieron descansar, Marisol le dijo a Henry que la quería ver en su nido, que tenía una "sorpresa" para él, así que le dijo que lo esperaba mientras le daba las buenas noches a Hector.

-"Descansa campeón, ha sido un día muy agitado para nosotros"- dijo Henry mientras le acomodaba unas hojas grandes como si fueran unas sábanas para Hector.

-"Oye papa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"- pregunto Hector algo intranquilo.

-"Claro hijo dime"- dijo Henry algo confuso por lo que le va a decir.

-"¿Cuándo crees que ya pueda volar?"- pregunto Hector algo triste por eso.

-"Pues… un día de estos, cuando llegue el momento hijo, pero eso lo hablaremos mañana, por ahora duerme, tu madre me está esperando en su cama"- dijo Henry antes de poner una fruta en la nuca de Hector como si fuera una almohada.

-"Si papi, buenas noches"- dijo Hector antes de dormir muy tranquilamente.

-"Buenas noches hijo"- dijo Henry dándole un beso en la frente y después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marisol.

-"Henry"- dijo Marisol muy seductoramente antes de hacer su aparición.

watch?v=7ba98v3WPu4

-"Ohh cielo creía que… Ohh por dios"- se sorprendió Henry al ver a Marisol muy hermosa que nunca.

-"Y ¿que tal como me veo?"- pregunto Marisol mirándose ella misma y después ver a Henry.

-"Ahhh… yo… te… te… vez…"- tartamudeaba Henry al ver que estaba siendo hechizada por la belleza de Marisol.

-"jeje, mejor cállate y bésame"- dijo Marisol y después beso a Henry recorriéndolo en la pared del árbol y se seguían besando.

Mientras se besaban, Henry lo llevaba la cama o al nido, y él se puso encima de ella.

-"Marisol, y ¿cuál es esa sorpresa que me dijiste hace rato?"- pregunto Henry antes de besar a Marisol.

-"Es esta amor"- dijo Marisol correspondiéndole el beso –"hace varios días que no lo hacemos"

-"Fue muchísimo tiempo"- dijo Henry dándole varios besos y después paso a besarla en el cuello.

-"Henry… continua"- decía Marisol mientras se excitaba por los besos que le daba Henry.

No paso mucho hasta que se dieron media vuelta y ahora Marisol estaba encima de él.

Ambos se besaban mucho que tuvieron que colocarse encima pero vio Henry a su hijo que aun dormía profundamente, en ese momento Marisol también vio a Hector pero luego vio a Henry a los ojos.

-"No te preocupes, no se va a despertar"- dijo Marisol mientras besaba a Henry.

-"Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Henry mientras le seguía el juego a Marisol.

-"Confía en mí, yo sé lo que digo, ahora solo quiero darte la sorpresa"- dijo Marisol y después se colocó de nuevo con Henry.

-"Marisol, te amo, eres tan cariñosa, gentil, amable y muy valiente"- dijo Henry mientras continuaba besándose apasionadamente.

-"Henry… ahhhhhhhhh, dime más cosas… ahhh"- gemía levemente Marisol.

-"Me gustan tus ojos color celeste… tus besos… tus abrazos… en fin todo"- dijo Henry antes de besar de nuevo en el cuello.

-"Ahhhhhhhhh… Henry… Ahhhh…"- gemía Marisol por la excitación.

-"Marisol"- cerraba los ojos Henry mientras descargaba lo que tenía.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…."- volvía a gemir Marisol –"ahhhhhhhhhh…"

-"Marisol… te amo"- dijo Henry mientras se le entregaba a Marisol.

-"Ahhhhhhhh…."- gemía por última vez Marisol por tanta excitación que tenía recorrido en su cuerpo –"yo igual"

Luego de varias horas, lleno de besos, abrazos y muchas caricias, decidieron dormir quedando de un lado a otro.

-"Y bien, ¿qué tal la sorpresa que te di?"- dijo Marisol muy cariñosamente mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-"Me encanto"- dijo Henry correspondiéndole el beso en la mejilla.

-"Descansa mi cielo, recuerda que te amo mucho"- dijo Henry dejando que Marisol se acomodaba en su pecho.

-"Yo igual, buenas noches"- dijo Marisol y con eso quedaron profundamente dormidos bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

El comenzaba a salir lentamente, apenas tocaba los rayos de la luz en toda la cuidad y en la selva, algunas aves comenzaron, como siempre, su baile al ritmo de la canción conocida como 'real in rio'.

La pareja azul continuaba dormido placenteramente, sin embargo, uno de ellos comenzó a levantarse lentamente, era nada más que Hector.

-"(Bostezo)… Oh cielos, que lindo sueño"- dijo Hector mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero había algo que le faltaba.

-"Mama, Papa, ¿en dónde estarán?"- se preguntaba mientras miraba a todos lados, no fue hasta que los vio rápidamente dormidos después de lo de anoche que tuvieron.

Entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba ellos he intento despertarlos moviéndolos con sus alas lentamente.

-"Mami, papi, despierten, hora de levantarse"- dijo Hector mientras intentaba despertarlos pero no hicieron caso.

Entonces tuvo una idea, regreso de nuevo a su nido y fue a buscar los frascos de pintura que le dio su madre y le habían sobrado un poco de pintura de color rojo y verde, y entonces las tomo y regreso con sus padres, después sin pensarlo dos veces, les hecho toda la pintura en las caras y en algunas partes del cuerpo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"- se preguntaba Henry del susto, después se levantó de sobresalto.

-"Ahhhh… dios mi hermoso plumaje"- se quejaba Marisol después de verse que lo habían pintado de color rojo –"Hector ¿qué pasa contigo?"

-"Lo siento mama, pero es que por más que intente despertarlos no me hicieron caso, así que se me ocurrió echarles la pintura… estoy castigado por lo que hice"- dijo Hector muy triste y después bajo la cabeza.

-"No, claro que no hijo, solo que no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo?"- pregunto Henry después de quitarse el susto que recibió.

-"De acuerdo papa, no lo volveré hacer"- dijo Hector después saco una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de eso decidieron desayunar, ahora Henry fue a conseguir por el desayuno, pero no fue a la ciudad como Marisol lo hizo, después regreso al árbol donde estaban Hector y Marisol, y le dio a Hector una manzana roja, a Marisol unas uvas moradas, y el solo un mango.

Luego de eso, a Hector les dijo algo a sus padres.

-"Mama, papa, puedo ir a explorar un poco la selva, por favor si"- suplicaba Hector, mostrando una cara de ternura.

-"Esta bien hijo, pero no te alejes tanto"- accedió Henry por la cara que puso Hector.

-"Y también no te tardes mucho"- dijo Marisol con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Gracias, los quiero mucho"- dijo Hector antes de abrazar a sus padres y después se salió del nido.

Como él no podía volar, fue saltando en cada rama de cada árbol a explorar, no fue hasta que tuvo otra idea.

-"Creo que intentare volar de nuevo"- dijo Hector a sí mismo y después se dirigió a un árbol pequeño, y ahí se detuvo.

-"No es muy alto, pero lo intentare"- dijo Hector luego de observar abajo y tenía razón no era muy alto y pero se llevaría un golpe medio fuerte –"Bien puedo hacerlo"

-"Bien, una… dos… tres"- dijo Hector y después salto y agito sus alas para volar, pero desafortunadamente no lo logro y cayo redondito al suelo.

-"Auch… eso dolió… agh… dios"- decía Hector entre quejidos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Pero de repente se escucharon unos ruidos entre las hojas de los árboles.

-"Ahhh… ¿qué es eso?"- se preguntaba Hector luego de levantarse y de visualizar los ruidos.

Y después se sonaron más fuertes y se acercaba más y más a él.

-"¿Quién esta hay? Responde"- dijo Hector y después cuando se acercó más el ruido se dejó ve r que era, y era solo una ardilla con su bellota en sus manos o mejor dicho en sus patas.

-"Ohhhh, dios, es solo una ardilla"- dijo Hector luego de suspirar por el alivio que tenía y saco una sonrisa.

-"¿Eso crees?"- dijo alguien detrás de Hector.

Luego de escuchar eso su mirada cambio de felicidad a preocupación, se dio vuelta y vio que era una cacatúa blanca, era la misma cacatúa de hace años, Pepillo.

-"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"- dijo Pepillo mientras miraba a Hector que estaba asustado.

No lo pensó dos veces y Hector se fue corriendo mientras miraba como se alejaba de Pepillo, pero nunca se percató de que se tropezó con un pata que le pusieron en frente y cayo de bocabajo Hector.

Y el que puso la pata era el hermanito de Pepillo, Miguel, entonces camino hacia donde estaba Hector y después le dio la vuelta, para dar cara a cara.

-"Me resultas… familiar, ¿Dónde te he visto antes? Y también ¿Dónde están tus padres?"- preguntaba Miguel muy curiosamente.

Hector no dijo nada y cambio su mirada de preocupación a enojo y después le escupió saliva en la cara de Miguel.

-"Eso ha sido grosero"- dijo Miguel después de limpiarse la cara, y después tomo las alas de Hector a la fuerza.

-"¡Suéltame!"- gritaba Hector zafándose de Miguel, pero no podía.

-"Oh vaya sorpresa hermanito, si puede hablar muy bien"- dijo Pepillo mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

-"Ja, es un salvaje muy inteligente"- dijo Miguel mientras lo arrastraba en el suelo, llevándolo a una pared de un árbol.

-"Y también fogoso jeje"- dijo Pepillo mientras se reía malvadamente.

Entonces Miguel levanto a Hector y lo estampo a la pared del árbol y lo estaba ahorcándolo, pero no muy fuerte, ante esto Hector tenía mucho miedo.

-"Tenemos… preguntas para tus queridísimos padres, dinos donde se encuentran, pequeña ratita, y podrás marcharte"- dijo Miguel mientras ahorcaba Hector pero ahora más fuerte con un tono amenazante y malvadamente.

Hector no podía decir nada, solo resistía como lo estaban ahorcando, y después Pepillo se acercaba el.

-"Yo haría lo que dice, niño"- le sugirió Pepillo muy malvadamente.

Después Hector cerraba los ojos y se les salían pocas lágrimas, pensaba que podría morir en estos momentos.

-"Podría romperte el cuello ¿sabes? Un poco más de presión y ¡pop! Tu pequeña y triste vida se extinguiría"- dijo Miguel como hacia sufrir a Hector –"No eres nada, solo una mota de polvo, tú y todos los tuyos, viven en el barro como animales, ignorando cómo funciona el mundo"- decía Miguel muy amenazante y con más enojo que nunca –"los más sabios entre nosotros entienden el futuro, por eso muchas especies, de toda esta ciudad se arrojan a nuestros pies suplicando clemencia… peor veo que tu no. No… te aferras desesperadamente a tus costumbres, tan ignorante como insensato, pero no carezco de bondad"

Y con Miguel suelta a Hector, dejándolo en el suelo, mientras respiraba mucha aire y recuperaba el aliento.

-"Así que voy a perdonarte, para que puedas avisarle a tus padres, diles que cuando antes nos entregue lo que buscamos, antes podrán volver a sus patéticas y vacías vidas, un trato justo ¿no crees?"- pregunto Miguel muy lujuriosamente y malvadamente mientras miraba a Hector tirado en el suelo.

-"¿Cómo… te… llamas?"- pregunto Hector mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-"Miguel Velásquez, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- pregunto Miguel curiosamente y con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Para cuando un día, nos volvamos a ver… te matare"- dijo Hector de manera muy amenazadora y con enojo.

Ante eso Miguel y Pepillo se voltearon a ver, y les causo mucha risa por eso.

-"jajaja, vale y ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?"- pregunto Miguel curiosamente.

-"Hector"- respondió Hector después de recuperar el aliento por completo.

-"Vale Hector… esperare impacientemente"- dijo Miguel muy lujuriosamente y después se dio media vuelta y dio pequeños pasos, alejándose un poco –"Todo tuyo hermano"

-"Vaya por fin"- dijo Pepillo algo milagroso, después se acercó a Hector –"Tranquilo niño, te daré el beso de buenas noches"

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Hector muy confuso con eso, después Pepillo le acertó un golpe muy fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente a Hector.

-"Bien Pepillo vámonos"- dijo Miguel y con eso se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Hector tirado en el suelo como cadáver muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutos después…<strong>

Estaba casi atardeciendo, el sol poco a poco comenzó dar sus últimos rayos de luz en la selva, pero en ese lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío, no había ningún aves o algún otro animal haciendo ruido.

Y en ese lugar se encontraba Hector, quien después se estaba despertando, luego de recibir el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza.

-"Agh… ahhh… mi cabeza"- dijo Hector luego de sobarse en la cabeza y tenía un poquito de sangre, después intento levantarse lentamente, veía borroso casi distinguía algunas cosas, pero después se preocupó por algo más.

-"Hay no… mama, papa"- se preocupaba mucho Hector y después se subió a un árbol y después repetía el mismo procedimiento de antes.

Cuando llego casi a su árbol, veía el hueco de su árbol a pocos metros de donde estaba, estaba a punto de dar un paso más, pero de repente algo azul salió empujado del hueco junto con otro más, era Henry y Marisol que fueron expulsados de su nido por la fuerza y después cayeron al suelo.

-"Mama papa"- dijo Hector y cuando iba a punto de ir hacia ellos, salieron del hueco del árbol Miguel y Pepillo con mucho enojo.

Después aterrizaron enfrente de ellos y uno de ellos dijo.

-"¿Dónde está?"- pregunto Miguel con mucho enojo.

-"No lo sé"- dijo Henry que estaba herido no muy grave.

Después Pepillo lo tomo de sus garras y lo estampo contra su propio árbol, tanto que tuvo que agitarse un poco y se escuchó un graznido de dolor.

-"No mientas, dinos ¿dónde está tu hijo?"- pregunto Pepillo con mucho enojo.

-"Nosotros no tenemos un hijo, ¡ya déjanos en paz!"- gritaba Marisol por la desesperación y comenzó a salir lagrimas traicionaras.

-"Bien ustedes lo pidieron"- dijo Miguel y entonces agarro a Marisol de las plumas de su cabeza, y puso una de sus uñas afiladas en el cuello de Marisol.

-"Ahora si vas a responder a mi pregunta"- dijo Miguel refiriéndole la palabra a Henry.

-"No, no ¡suéltala!"- exclamaba Henry al ver que lo tienen de amenaza de muerta a Marisol-

-"Solo dinos donde está tu niño y los dejaremos ir"- dijo Miguel mientras tocaba la punta de su uña en el cuello de Marisol.

-"¡Ya les dijimos que no tenemos ningún hijo maldición!"- gritaba Henry de la desesperación.

-"Bien tú lo quisiste así"- dijo Miguel y entonces justo donde le iba a abrirle el cuello a Marisol, una hoja blanca le cayó encima de la cara de Miguel, se la retiro, y vio que la hoja tenía un dibujo.

Ante esto Miguel soltó a Marisol, y ella corrió con Henry mientras lloraba, pero después Miguel se quedó paralizado y Pepillo también vio el dibujo y ambos se paralizaron con eso.

También Hector se sentía mucho más asustado de lo que estaba hace momentos antes.

-"Y este dibujo ¿de quién es?"- pregunto Miguel algo curioso.

-"Es mío"- dijo Henry muy rápidamente.

-"¿En serio? Porque para mí lo hizo un niño"- dijo Pepillo dándole una razón de algo después se acercó a Henry y lo tomo del cuello muy amenazante –"¡ ¿es tuyo el dibujo sí o no?!"

-"No, no, no es de él"- dijo Marisol mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

-"Habla entonces, porque en este dibujo pone mama, papa y Hector, ¿quién es Hector?"- pregunto Miguel algo sospechoso.

-"¡Es mi hijo!"- dijo Marisol que aún seguía llorando.

Ante esto Miguel y Pepillo de quedaron congelados, porque ya habían conocido a Hector, solo que ellos aún no lo saben, pero…

-"¿Te refieres a ese mocoso que nos encontramos en la selva?"- cuestiono Pepillo algo asustado.

-"Esperen, ya lo encontraron, ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo malditos? ¿En dónde lo dejaron? ¿Dónde está?"- les preguntaba muchas cosas Henry mientras intentaba zafarse de Pepillo.

Luego a Miguel se le ocurrió una idea malvada, y después sonrió malvadamente.

-"Pues no debes preocuparte mucho por él, a mi hermano lo llevo a un lugar mejor"- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa malvada y después se rio.

-"¡No... No no… asesinos… porque… él era un niño… no tenían que hacerle eso!"- gritaba Marisol pensado que le dieron por muerto a Hector pero no fue así.

-"No te preocupes mucho… pronto se reunirán con el… y lo vamos a hacer"- dijo Miguel y después saco sus afiladas garras y se las clavo en el pecho de Marisol y ella solo lloraba del dolor y sufrimiento que tenía.

-"¡NOOOOO… MARISOL!"- exclamaba Henry y Pepillo hizo lo mismo, después lo dejo tirado con Marisol.

Ante eso Hector no podía creerlo, lo vio con sus propios ojos como asesinaron a sangre fría a sus padres.

-"Bien, terminamos aquí, regresemos con el pequeño y le damos punto final a esto, nuestro Marcel debe de estarse preocupándose por nosotros"- dijo Miguel antes de alzar vuelo.

-"Tienes razón, ya me estoy muriéndome de hambre"- dijo Pepillo mientras se tocaba su estómago y como rugía su panza.

Después de eso se retiraron de ese lugar, alejándose de los cadáveres que eran Henry y Marisol.

watch?v=zYy-yAbkGys

Cuando ellos se fueron Hector bajo lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban sus padres con mucha desesperación.

-"¡Mama, papa!"- gritaba Hector mientras lloraba y corría hacia ellos.

-"Mama, papa, no… no me dejen aquí, por favor"- lloraba descontroladamente he intento moverlos.

-"Hi… hijo"- alcanzaba a decir Henry viendo a Hector que lloraba muy fuertemente –"¿estamos… muertos?"

-"No claro que no, pero ustedes se van a morir, iré a por ayuda"- dijo Hector y estaba a punto de retirarse pero Marisol la detiene de sus alas.

-"Espera, no te vayas quédate con nosotros, mi pequeño"- dijo Marisol mientras soportaba el dolor que tenía en el pecho con algunas lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos.

-"Mama, díganme que hacer"- dijo Hector con voz baja y con mucha tristeza.

-"Quiero que nos prometas algo hijo"- dijo Henry con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y en un tono triste.

El solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-"Quiero que me prometas hijo, que seas fuerte, leal, valiente y muy, muy hermoso y lindo, me siento muy orgulloso de tenerte, eres igual como yo, y te vamos a querer mucho tu madre y yo"- dijo Henry con una voz baja y después sonrió felizmente mientras lloraba por eso.

-"También hijo, promete que encontraras al amor de tu vida, que la cuidaras y la amaras mucho y que tengan muchos hijos y que los guíes mucho, así como a nosotros te hicimos a ti, y también prométeme que aprenderás a volar"- dijo Marisol mientras no dejaba de llorar pero de la felicidad y no por la tristeza ni el dolor que están sufriendo.

Hector no podía creerlo, estaba paralizado con lo que le dijeron, y no pudo soportar más, y comenzó a llorar más.

-"Mama, papa… lo prometo, y también les prometo que me vengare por lo que le hicieron, ellos se merecen sufrir y no ustedes"- dijo Hector antes de abrazar a sus padres mientras lloraban.

-"Hijo te vamos a querer mucho y quiero que vivas feliz"- dijo Henry mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas en la mejilla.

-"Y recuerda hijo, siempre te vamos a querer aquí"- dijo Marisol señalando el corazón de Hector.

-"Cuídate… mucho… mi pequeño… mi hijo… Hector"- dijeron Henry y Marisol al unísono antes de dar su último aliento.

-"No… NO… mama papa… no… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- gritaba desesperante Hector al ver que sus padres estaban muerto para siempre –"Por favor no me dejen… yo los necesito… por favor"

Pero de repente se escucharon pasos atrás de Hector y de sus padres muertos.

-"Oh… dios"- dijo alguien detrás de ellos con mucha preocupación y también sorprendido por esto.

Después Hector volteo y miro que era un humano, que era un ornitólogo, quien llevaba un botiquín en sus manos, a Hector no le asusto, solo lo ignoro y continuo lamentándose de sus padres.

-"Tulio, Tulio ven, ven rápido"- gritaba el humano desesperado.

En ese momento entra Tulio rápidamente corriendo.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede Sergio?"- pregunto Tulio muy confundido.

-"Mira"- señalo el humano de nombre Sergio a Hector y los cadáveres.

-"Ohhh dios mío"- se preocupó Tulio al ver que Hector estaba llorando por sus padres.

-"Tulio… tú crees que ellos dos sean…"- alcanzo a decir Sergio, refiriéndose que los dos muertos eran sus padres.

-"Si, si lo son, si no por qué crees que estaría llorando ese pequeño"- dijo Tulio dándole la razón a Sergio –"Vaya esto es increíble, pero a la vez preocupante"

-"Pero ¿porque mi amigo?"- pregunto Sergio algo confundido por lo que dijo.

-"Pues es que me parece increíble porque es un guacamayo azul spix salvaje, pero se creía que ya estaban extintos, pero veo que no, ahora la preocupación es por él, ya no tiene a nadie, eran sus padres"- dijo Tulio con algo de tristeza, después se acercó lentamente hacia Hector –"Pequeño, ven aquí"

Sin embargo Hector, no se acercaba, tenía mucho miedo ahora.

-"No, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí para ayudarte"- dijo Tulio acercando su mano para que se subiera –"Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada, ven"

Entonces Hector volteo a ver a sus padres una vez más y lo abrazo muy fuerte, después se acercó lentamente hacia la mano de Tulio y después él lo levanto y se miraron fijamente.

-"¿Estas solo ahora pequeño?"- pregunto Tulio con una voz de preocupación.

Entonces Hector asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-"Ohhh… tranquilo, ya no vas a estar solo, ¿sabes por qué? Por qué me tienes a mi"- dijo Tulio y después le acaricio el pelaje que tenía.

Hector se asustó con eso, pero después sintió como le gustaba eso, que le daban mucho cariño y él estaba sacando una pequeñísima sonrisita.

-"Sergio, podrías encargarte de hacer una tumba para…"- dijo Tulio señalando a Henry y a Marisol que ya estaban muertos.

-"Si Tulio"- dijo Sergio y después los levanto y se lo llevo lejos de donde esta Tulio y Hector, se lo llevo en el jeep donde también lo esperaría Tulio.

-"Tranquilo, él se va a encargar de llevarlos a un lugar mejor, ahora ya no volverás a sentirte solo, porque ahora yo te voy a cuidar por siempre, así como tus padres te cuidaron"- dijo Tulio cariñosamente y después le estaba acariciando su mejilla.

Cuando más le daba cariños a Hector, mas se sentía más feliz, el sintió que su vida estaría perdida para siempre, pero encontró un nuevo hogar donde lo cuidarían por el resto de sus vidas, pero para Hector, él nunca se le va olvidar la promesa que debe cumplir, vengarse de Miguel y de Pepillo por haber matado a sus padres a sangre fría, pero además tendrá grandes aventuras con Tulio.

Pasaron los años y para Hector se había olvidado de su pasado, él se sentía muy feliz, Tulio le había enseñado como leer, escribir, hacer cálculos avanzados y muy profesionales, y con la ayuda de Sergio le enseñaron la medicina, a hacer un gran asistente ornitólogo profesional, casi al nivel de Tulio y Sergio, su vida le estaba yendo muy feliz, todo lo que había conocido se fue olvidando por la gran amistad que tenían Tulio y Sergio; la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo, en verdad fue uno de los capitulos mas largos que hice en los anteriores, pero con tal de que les haya gustado, nos vemos con otro capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia se cuidan mucho, lo dice su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998 que los quiere muchisimos de corazon, adios bye... :) :) <strong>


	10. Mas que un secuestro

**hola a todos de nuevo como estan espero que muy bien por hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas, el capitulo anterior se me olvido mencionarles que habia puesto links, pero ya saben el metodo, asi que no me preocupare por eso, bueno espero que lo disfruten mucho mis queridos amigos y lectores, aqui tambien puse likns, asi que ya saben como hacerlo, sin mas que decir comencemos y que lo disfruten muchisimo... :) ;) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Más que un secuestro<strong>

watch?v=i6L9Cbs0m_U

-"Y así fue como sucedió todo… Tulio me encontró y me ayudo a quitarme ese dolor que tenía mucho, me enseño, pues como te lo dije todo lo que el sabia lógicamente jeje"- dijo Hector con una voz triste mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

-"Ohhh dios Hector… y entonces cuando me dijiste que esa cacatúa blanca se te hacia familiar, ¿fue por ellos dos?"- cuestiono Blu, refiriéndose a Pepillo y Miguel.

-"Si… esos malditos me arrebataron a mis padres… y por eso les prometí a mis padres que me vengaría… ellos se merecen justicia"- eso ultimo lo dijo con tanto oído Hector.

-"Lo sé, pero no eres el único que perdió a sus padres, a los míos me lo alejaron de mi vida, yo fui a Estados Unidos, y ellos a Europa, pero comencé a sentirme muy feliz a lado de Linda"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-"Yo también comencé a sentirme muy feliz con Tulio, él me ha cuidado mucho con la ayuda de Sergio, pero a veces me siento aburrido estar aquí"- dijo Hector de nuevo con un tono triste –"Él no me deja ir a explorar la ciudad o tomar algo de aire fresco, porque piensa que algo malo me pase por que no se volar"

-"Lo sé, se lo que se siente, pero tenemos lo mismo en común"- dijo Blu tratando de dar ánimos a Hector.

-"Eso si, además comencé a ocultar mi pasado y preferí tener un mejor futuro"- dijo Hector algo feliz.

-"Y elegiste lo mejor para ti"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-"Si, pero me dio gusto que al fin lo supieras, y ahora si no más secretos que ocultar"- dijo Hector muy seguro y conforme con lo que dijo.

-"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso"- dijo Blu muy alegre.

-"Gracias… ehh… bueno creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, sobre todo tu Blu, las hojas que te aplique hagan efecto rápidamente, y cuando ya no sientas dolor, te lo puedes quitar, mientras que yo… pues iré a esa laguna que esta allá"- dijo Hector con una voz de felicidad, pero a la vez con nervios, señalando la laguna que estaba atrás de él.

-"Gracias Hector… y para que necesitas ir allá, si aquí está esta laguna"- dijo Blu dándole entender a Hector.

-"Si… pero también necesito estar solo por un momento"- dijo Hector preparándose para ir.

-"Ohhh, de acuerdo, bueno intentare dormir, solo espero que Perla no me despierte con ese martilleo que hace"- dijo Blu viendo como Perla aún seguía intentando escapar, pero también tenía algo de enojo por lo que paso con Blu.

-"Bien… bueno te veo luego"- dijo Hector yendo a la laguna que había dicho.

Y con eso se quedó Blu solo, pero algo en la mente se estaba atormentando por algo.

**Pensamiento de Blu…**

_-"No lo puedo creer, Perla es una chica verdaderamente agresiva, y pensé que sería buena onda, y podría ser mi amiga, pero a pesar de todo lo que dije, no fue así"_

**Fin de pensamiento de Blu…**

-"vale tranquilo, no hay nada que temer, después de todo, solo es por un día, estoy seguro de que mañana por la mañana Linda y yo volveremos a casa y todo esto terminara rápidamente"- dijo Blu así mismo mientras se dirigía a un extremo de un árbol, y trataba de dormir un poco como dijo Hector.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto que Blu continuaba en aquella laguna, en el otro lado Perla, aún continuaba martillando la reja del ducto del aire acondicionado, pero también se estaba pasando algo en su pensamiento.<p>

**Pensamiento de Perla…**

_-"Ja, que les parece, acabo de conocer a estos guacamayos y uno de ellos trato de besarme, a pero eso sí, para la próxima que haga eso otra vez, lo volveré a hacer pedazos otra vez._

Pero luego después volvió a ver a Blu, revisándolo por todos lados, tenía buena forma y además se notaba nervioso.

_-"Aunque creo que se bastante bien, me gusta un poco como se ve, parece una ave legendaria y además, es igualita a mí y a mi hermanita, no creí que encontraría a otros como los míos… y al parecer lo encontré._

Después de ver a Blu por varios segundos, embozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero después recordó por lo que hizo, y cambio su mirada a seria.

_-"Aun así, es un bobo, igual como el otro, pero al parecer mi hermanita le atrae mucho, aun así, son bobos y nerds, sobre todo ese tal Blu, definitivamente nadie quería estar con el"_

**Fin del pensamiento de Perla…**

Después de eso, Judith miraba a Perla como estaba, estaba enojada, con algo de odio hacia Blu, y eso le preocupaba mucho, así que se le acerco lentamente y le dijo.

-"Perla, ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Judith algo preocupada y con una voz baja.

-"Ja ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! Hermanita viste lo que acaba de hacerme"- dijo Perla algo irónica

-"Si lo sé, y por eso me preocupo por ti hermana, sé que estuvo mal por lo que hizo, pero al menos no debiste hacerle eso, tan siquiera discúlpense entre ustedes"- dijo Judith con un tono triste.

-"¡¿Y acercarme a ese bobo y nerd que hable conmigo?! No gracias, prefiero mil veces la muerte que acercarme a el de nuevo"- dijo Perla irónicamente y después continuo haciendo lo que hacía.

Después de eso Judith no dijo nada, solamente soltó un suspiro de nostalgia. Cuando hizo eso Perla se preocupó también por lo que dijo su hermana.

-"Oye Judith, perdón por la forma en el que te hable… es que estoy algo estresada por todo esto"- dijo Perla algo exaltada y trato de disculparse.

-"Tranquila Perla, te perdono, es solo que deberías descansar un poco"- dijo Judith dándole como una orden a Perla.

-"Supongo que sí, pero déjame dar un último avance y después vamos a dormir las dos ok"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa leve.

-"Ok Perla"- dijo Judith muy feliz.

Después de eso Perla continuo martillando la reja del ducto de aire, Judith se disponía a ir a dormir, pero luego después volvió a ver algo que le daría curiosidad, vio a Hector dirigirse a la laguna había dicho, muy tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, Judith no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a seguirlo pero primero.

-"Ammm… Perla, creo que necesito estirar mis alas un rato"- mintió Judith antes de seguir a Hector.

-"Esta bien, pero no te alejes demasiado"- dijo Perla muy tranquila, sin dar la cara a Judith.

Entonces persiguió a Hector muy sigilosamente a Hector y él no se daba cuenta, solo se concentró en ir a la laguna.

Después de que llego a la laguna, Judith se ocultó detrás de unas hojas grandes y viendo a Hector lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba limpiándose las plumas de las alas.

-"(suspiro) vale, al menos todo está de vuelta a la normalidad conmigo… me gustaría conocer a esa guacamaya que me tiro del árbol y que me intento ahogarme"- dijo Hector mientras se limpiaba las manchas de sangre que tenía en las plumas por haber curado a Blu –"Me agrada mucho, pero no me dejo decirme su nombre y yo el mío, ojala que nos conozcamos bien"- se decía Hector y por lo que dijo se había sonrojado un poco.

Mientras con Judith, que seguía espiando a Hector se estaba poniéndose nerviosa por algo.

-"Bien, llego el momento, tarde o temprano tenía que conocerlo… ohh vamos Judith ¿qué pasa? Solo es un chico… solo habla con él y ya"- dijo Judith preparándose para ir con Hector –"Bien aquí voy, solo espero que no la riegue"

Entonces ella salió muy silenciosamente y se acercó lentamente y ella se armó de valor y de dijo.

* * *

><p>watch?v=KZh60U1PqSE<p>

-"Ho… hola"- dijo Judith con muchos nervios.

Ante esto Hector se paralizo un momento, después dio media vuelta y vio a Judith con los nervios, y él también tenía algo de nervios.

-"Ho… hola de nuevo"- dijo Hector con algo de nervios también –"¿Qué? ¿Qué te trae po… por aquí?"

-"Pues quería verte y…"- dijo Judith y después bajo un poco la cabeza.

-"¡¿Y?!"- cuestiono Hector al ver la actitud que tenía Judith.

-"Y quería disculparme por haberte tirado del árbol con tu amigo y mi hermana, y por haber intentado ahogarte"- respondió Judith con un tono triste.

Después Hector estaba dudando un poco, después se acercó a Judith y le levanto la cabeza.

-"Oye no fue tu culpa… tenías tus motivos, además no me paso nada, estoy bien"- dijo Hector muy relajante y dulce.

Después Judith embozo una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada, y cuando noto Hector esto también sonrió levemente.

-"Tienes razón… por cierto… todavía no nos hemos presentado muy bien"- dijo Judith cambiando de tema y con una felicidad muy alegre.

-"Muy bien… permíteme presentarme… me llamo Hector, Hector Monteiro"- se presentó Hector entendiendo su ala derecha como saludo.

-"Wow que lindo nombre… yo me llamo Judith"- dijo Judith respondiéndole el saludo.

-"Judith… wow que hermoso nombre como tú"- dijo Hector con una voz dulce y feliz.

Ante esto Judith se asombró por lo que dijo Hector.

-"¿En serio crees que soy hermosa?"- pregunto Judith mientras se ocultaba su sonrojada mirada tierna.

-"Pues si… es decir, mírate… pareces como un bello ángel caído del cielo, o como una flor delicada"- dijo Hector con algo de nervios, pero a la vez feliz.

Cuando dijo eso, Judith solo le mostro que estaba un poco sonrojada por las bellas palabras que le dijo Hector, después no lo pensó dos veces y Judith le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego de que Hector recibiera eso, se atonto un poco.

-"Jeje… y bueno ¿qué haces?"- pregunto Judith curiosamente.

-"Bueno quería estar un momento solo, estirar mis alas, un poco de relajación, etc."- dijo Hector algo distraído y con nervios.

-"Mira que coincidencia, yo también estaba por hacer lo mismo"- dijo Judith muy tranquilamente –"Pero cuando te vi por aquí, decidí presentarme contigo y se me ocurrió que si ¿querías jugar algo conmigo?"

Cuando dijo eso, Hector estaba pensando en algo entretenido, después puso una mirada feliz pero algo malvada.

-"Ya se tengo una idea, ven sígueme"- dijo Hector llevando a Judith en la laguna.

-"Ok"- dijo Judith algo confusa.

-"Bien, quería mostrarte lo que hay en el agua"- dijo Hector mostrando la laguna en frente –"Mira"

-"¿Qué quieres que mire?"- pregunto Judith muy insegura.

-"Solo sigue mirando lo que hay en el fondo"- dijo Hector mientras se ponía atrás de ella.

-"No logro ver nada… espera creo que…"- alcanzo a decir Judith y después sintió como la empujaron detrás de ella, cayendo en el agua –"Ahhhhh"

-"Jajajaja" – se reía Hector –"Aunque debo decir que te debía una por tirarme en ese árbol, ahora yo te tire en el agua, ahora estamos a mano"

-"Ja ja, que payasito"- se burlaba Judith en el agua.

-"Bueno ven te ayudare"- dijo Hector dando su ala para subir.

Entonces Judith pensó por un momento, y puso una mirada malvada, y luego agarro su ala y también lo tumbo al agua con ella.

-"Jajaja… ¡ahora estamos a mano!"- dijo Judith con un tono burlón y juguetón.

-"Tú te lo buscaste, guerra de agua" dijo Hector y le aventaba agua en la cara.

Ambos se estaba echándose salpicaderos de agua uno al otro, en medio de tantas carcajadas y felicidad, ambos estaban sintiéndose algo del uno al otro, apenas se conocieron como persona civilizada, después como mejores amigos, pero había algo que les faltaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el otro lado, Blu se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero entonces unos ruidos extraños, miro a todas partes, después miro a arriba y se dio cuenta de que Perla aún seguía martillando la reja del ducto del aire acondicionado para poder escapar.<p>

-"Amm, disculpa, podrías bajarle a tu ruido un poco por favor"- dijo Blu algo dormido e incómodo.

-"Ay lo siento dormilón, yo solo quiero escaparme"- dijo Perla tratando de escapar por el ducto.

-"¿Escapar?... escapar para que… si esta jaula esta perfecta"- dijo Blu muy seguro.

-"¿¡Que, qué?!... jajaja, hay este sí que es un loser, no esperar a que una "mascota" lo entienda"- dijo Perla algo enojada.

-"¿Mascota? ¿Me dijiste mascota?... para que veas no soy una mascota, soy un compañero, y sabes que, ya no me importa nada de esto porque mañana temprano Linda me recogerá y todo este asunto terminara pronto"- dijo Blu dando la espalda a Perla y muy enojado.

-"Increíble, prefieres estar con un humano que con los tuyos"- dijo Perla muy seria.

-"Bueno pues esa "humana" me ha dado amor y cariño durante 15 años, mientras que mi propia especie trato de matarme en 15 segundos"- dijo Blu muy molesto.

-"Bien, pues gracias a ellos mi hermana y yo lo perdimos todo… no son confiables"- dijo Perla, pero esa última parte lo entristeció un poco.

Pero de repente se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, después Perla quiso averiguar de dónde venían.

-"Claro que los humanos son confiables, ¿por qué dices que no?"- pregunto Blu a Perla, pero Perla no estaba.

-"Perla… Perla"- dijo Blu pero no hubo respuestas, entonces Blu también escucho los mismos ruidos que escucho Perla y quiso averiguar también.

Entonces cuando Blu quiso averiguar, vio a Perla escondida entre las hojas y espiando algo o alguien.

-"Perla, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también escuchaste esos ruidos?"- pregunto Blu algo asustado.

-"Si, y al parecer ya vi de donde vienen"- dijo Perla, viendo a Hector y Judith jugando en la laguna donde estaban, pero ahora vieron que Judith estaba siendo perseguido por Hector entre risas.

Entonces Blu vio a los dos y también se quedó espiándolos junto a Perla.

-"¿Que hace mi hermana jugando con ese loser?"- pregunto Perla refiriéndose a Hector.

-"Pues jugando lógicamente"- dijo Blu con algo de nerd.

-"Hay sí que eres un loser"- dijo Perla algo de fastidio a Blu.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Hector y Judith.<p>

-"Jajajajaja, no me atraparas"- dijo Judith mientras huía de Hector entre risas, corriendo.

-"Jajajaja, vuelve aquí perdedora"- dijo Hector mientras intentaba atrapar a Judith, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero después Judith voltea atrás para ver que Hector no lo siguiera, pero cuando volteo ya no estaba atrás de ella.

-"Hector… Hector"- dijo Judith, pero no hubo respuestas, no fue hasta que.

-"¡Te atrape tonta!"- dijo Hector antes de lanzarse de Judith detrás de ella y la atrapa con sus alas.

-"Jajajaja, ahora me toca a mí atraparte"- dijo Judith en forma juguetona.

-"De acuerdo pero no se vale volar"- dijo Hector y suelta a Judith y empieza a correr de ella.

Y entonces Judith empieza a perseguir a Hector alrededor de la laguna, y después estaba a punto de atrapar a Hector, pero se tropieza con una piedra y cae encima de Hector.

Y entonces rodaron los dos entre risas en el suelo, hasta que Judith se puso encima de Hector.

-"Jajaja, ups, lo siento, creo que tengo una mala pata"- dijo Judith apenada mientras se reía.

-"Jajaja, mala pata, muy buena jaja"- dijo Hector mientras se reía alegremente.

-"jajaja… Wow, vaya"- dijo Judith algo sorprendida.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Hector curiosamente, con una sonrisa leve.

-"Nada es que… nunca me había divertido así en años, y eres el primero en que lo hace" respondió Judith con algo de felicidad.

-"No fue nada, además me debías una y ya estamos a mano"- dijo Hector muy alegre.

Y ambos se miraron fijamente, no se quitaban la mirada del uno al otro.

Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla, seguían espiándolos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-"Tiene razón"- dijo Perla muy segura.

-"¿De qué o qué?"- dijo Blu muy confundido.

-"De lo que dijo mi hermanita, ella nunca se había divertido tanto, ella se sentía sola, y no tenía a nadie, solo a mi"- dijo Perla con algo de tristeza.

-"Ohh, vaya lamento mucho escuchar eso Perla"- dijo Blu tratando de animar a Perla.

-"Pero si algo se de ella, es que lo único que necesita es estar con alguien, pero no prefiero que este con él"- dijo Perla muy fríamente cuando dijo eso.

-"Y eso ¿por qué? Ya viste como se puso con él, porque dices que no quiere que este con él"- dijo Blu algo confuso y asustado.

-"Porque no quiero que mi hermanita este con un loser y más si es con tu amigo"- dijo Perla algo molesta.

Ante esto Blu no podía imaginar cómo es que Perla es así.

Mientras tanto con Hector y Judith.

Ambos continuaban mirándose, pareciera que sus miradas estuvieran hipnotizadas, no fue hasta que Judith dijo.

-"Jaja, ¿qué?"- dijo Judith con algo ruborizada.

-"No nada, solo que, te vez hermosa a la luz de la luna"- dijo Hector contemplando la belleza de Judith.

Cuando dijo eso Judith cambio su rostro de felicidad y algo de tristeza no muy leve.

-"Que tienes, es por lo que dije, si quieres puedes…"- dijo Hector, pero fue interrumpido.

-"No, no es eso, es solo que nadie me había dicho algo así de tierno"- dijo Judith con algo de felicidad.

-"Amm… gracias creo"- dijo Hector con algo de nervios.

Pero después sintieron cada latido que tenían, era muy rápido, ambos guacamayos estaban unidos, podrían sentir sus latidos y como recorrían los nervios.

-"(Ohhh dios mío, pero en serio es tan hermosa, estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella, en serio cree que soy la pareja ideal)"- pensaba Hector mientras miraba el bello rostro de Judith.

-"(No lo puedo creer, definitivamente tiene que ser el, solo míralo, es tan guapo, divertido, alegre y es igual a mí, jamás creí que mi corazón volviera a darme luz)"- pensó Judith.

Después Judith toco con su ala el pecho de Hector.

-"Amm… Judith yo…"- dijo Hector con muchos nervios pero fue interrumpido.

-"No digas nada"- lo callo Judith con algo de tranquilidad.

Entonces ellos no sabían lo que estaban sintiendo, era una lazo de amor que mantenían juntos, no fue hasta que Judith fue acercando poco a poco su pico.

-"No puede ser ¿lo va a besar?"- pregunto Perla algo histérica.

-"Lo va a besar"- dijo Blu pero entonces Perla actuó.

-"Hasta aquí, le daré un escarmiento a mi hermanita para que vea"- dijo Perla antes de salir de su escondite.

Y ambos estuvieron a punto de besarse pero llego Perla a interrumpir.

-"¡Judith!"- grito Perla.

-"¡Perla!"- exclamo Judith antes de separarse de Hector para que no supieran lo que hacían, pero fue tarde.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- pregunto Perla y cambio su mirada de molesta a dudosa.

-"Este… yo… yo"- balbuceaba Judith pero después se quedó callada.

-"estábamos en esta laguna, Judith me quería conocer y pues… comenzamos a charlar un rato"- respondió Hector con algo de tranquilidad y de nervios –"¿No es verdad Judith?"

-"Ahhh… si… así es"- dijo Judith con pocos nervios de lo normal.

-"¿Pero dijiste que estirarías las alas un rato?"- pregunto Perla en forma dudosa, estaba poniendo a prueba a Judith para saber si mentía.

-"Si pero…"- dijo Judith pero fue interrumpida.

-"Dime la verdad, me estas mintiendo"- dijo Perla algo seria, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que decirle lo que estaba haciendo hace momento.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto afuera del habitad artificial.<p>

-"Bien todo parece estar tranquilo"- dijo Silvio viendo que todo estaba en absoluto silencio, no fue hasta que escucho un ruido en el cuarto de clínica –"Pero ¿que fue eso?"

Entonces fue a revisar a la clínica a saber que era el ruido, busco por todas partes, hasta que encontró la cacatúa blanca tirada en el suelo, la misma cacatúa que vieron Blu y Hector.

-"Ohhhh, ven aquí cosita linda"- dijo Silvio al ver la cacatúa que estaba algo dolida –"tranquilo"

Después de eso, la cacatúa puso una cara malvada y luego saco un pañuelo y lo puso en la boca de Silvio hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-"Quien es la cosita linda ahora jaja"- se reía malvadamente cacatúa y después le quito de las bolsas las llaves de la clínica –"si no te molesta me lo llevare prestado"- decía la cacatúa y después salió volando hacia una puerta que los esperaría un niño con una jaula con un costal y a otra cacatúa blanca.

Entonces abrió la puesta con las llaves y los dejo pasar a los dos.

-"Vaya bien hecho Pepillo"- dijo la cacatúa blanca con una sonrisa malvada.

-"gracias Miguel, ahora lo que sigue"- dijo la cacatúa blanca de nombre Pepillo antes de dirigirse al habitad artificial.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Perla y Judith.<p>

-"responde hermanita, ¿me estas mintiendo?"- pregunto Perla algo molesta, esperando respuestas.

-"N... no… cla… claro que no"- respondió Judith con una voz nerviosa y ahogada.

-"¿estás seguro?"- pregunto Perla algo seria.

Ya no tenía salida, lo único que le recurría era decir toda la verdad, de lo que hacían ellos, no fue hasta que Blu sale de su escondite.

-"Hey hola chicos… ahhh podrían decir que sucede"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-"Ahhh nada Blu, solo le estábamos diciendo a Perla que deberíamos ir a descansar, ya que será un día muy distinto"- mentía Hector con una sonrisa falsa –"así que porque no nos vamos a dormir"

-"Buena idea, mañana hablaremos hermana"- dijo Judith siguiéndole la corriente –"vamos a ir a dormir te parece"

-"(Dios, por poco y casi escupe la verdad) está bien, vámonos"- dijo Perla antes de retirarse del lugar volando.

-"Bueno supongo que yo también, los veré mañana"- dijo Blu también antes de retirarse.

-"Bueno debemos ir a dormir"- dijo Hector con una sonrisa.

-"Si está bien, y gracias por todo" – dijo Judith y después le dio otro beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño y también se retiró de ahí volando.

Entonces Hector se sorprendió con la acción que le dio y solamente soltó una sonrisa muy feliz y ruborizado a la vez.

Entonces Perla se fue a punto de ir a dormir pero de repente se abrió la puerta del habitad, no lo pensó dos veces y salió volando directo a la salida.

-"¡Por fin libre!"- gritaba Perla y cuando estaba en la puerta fue atrapada con una bolsa de costal y la metieron a dentro, después Judith también vio la puerta y también salió disparado hacia la puerta.

-"Perla mira somos libres"- dijo Judith pero hubo respuestas de nadie –"Perla… Ahhhhh"- gritaba Judith al ver que también fue atrapada en el mismo costal con Perla.

-"Blu escuchaste eso"- dijo Hector con voz baja.

-"Si, hay que ir a ver" dijo Blu y entonces caminaron hacia un lado del árbol, y se encontraron con un niño, el mismo niño que estaba en la puerta.

-"Ohhhhh que pacho… Ahhhh"- grito Blu antes de ser atrapado con Hector en el costal con Perla y Judith.

* * *

><p>Después los metieron en una jaula y lo envolvieron, dejándolo casi oscuro.<p>

-"Ahhh pero que rayos…" alcanzo a decir Hector al ver que Perla y Judith estaban con ellos.

-"¿Blu a donde nos llevan?"- pregunto Perla con algo de miedo.

-"No lo sé, solo espero que no sea malo"- dijo Blu con una voz temerosa.

-"Eso espero, tengo miedo de que algo nos pase"- dijo Judith muy asustada.

-"Tranquila vamos a estar bien"- dijo Hector tratando de consolar a Judith.

Entonces el niño, junto con Miguel y Pepillo se fueron de la conversación ambiental de Tulio y se dirigieron a los barrios de Copacabana.

-"¿Hector que es lo que sucede?"- pregunto Judith mientras abrazaba a Hector con algo de fuerza.

-"No lo sé, solo espero que no sea más que un simple secuestro"

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustafo, si quieren mas, envienme sus reviews yu opiniones, nos vemos luego, se cuidan mucho, no se desvelen mucho, y para las personas que ya entraron a clases echenle muchas ganas, yo todavia no entro, regreso hasta febrero, vale me despido, los quiero muchisimo, lo dice su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998... Bye :) :) ;) **


	11. Sorpresas inesperadas

**hola hola a todos como estan espero que muy bien porque hoy les traigo un capitulo doble o doble capitulo como gusten! y lo hago solo para que ustedes se entretengan mucho, y sin mas que decir arranquen con este capitulo, en seguida les traigo el otro... diviertanse mucho mis queridos amigos y escritores :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresas inesperadas<strong>

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, Tulio llevaba a Linda a un restaurante para comer mientras que Blu, Perla, Judith y Hector estaban en el centro de conservación ambiental, en el habitad artificial pensando que ellos estarían bien, pero eso nunca sucedió al ver que fueron secuestrados por dos cacatúas y un niño.

Tulio y Linda disfrutaban mucho su conversación y Linda se olvidó de que algo malo le pasaría a Blu.

-"Gracias por venir conmigo a cenar Linda, a veces ceno con Sergio o con Hector, o también solo"- dijo Tulio algo triste.

-"No hay de que Tulio, además ya empecé a olvidarme de ese problema que tenía hace poco"- dijo Linda con una sonrisa.

-"De nada, y a propósito ¿qué es lo que te agradan a ti?"- dijo Tulio curiosamente.

-"Pues obvio los guacamayos azules jeje"- dijo Linda con una risa leve y juguetona.

-"Jeje a mí también, me agrada mucho su inteligencia"- dijo Tulio muy feliz.

-"Y ¿te has preguntado que más te gusta de ellos?"- pregunto Linda muy curiosa.

-"Pues también me gradan mucho esos enormes… y… grandes… y bellos ojos… como tú"- dijo Tulio algo tímido al ver el rostro de Linda.

-"Ohhh… pues muchas gracias... jeje"- dijo Linda algo ruborizada por lo que dijo Tulio.

Ambos seguían discutiendo muy tranquilamente, disfrutando cada conversación que tenían, pero su tranquilidad se iba a acabar hasta que.

-"Oye Tulio, me gustó mucho esta cena, gracias por invitarme"- agradeció Linda muy alegre.

-"No tu gracias a ti por venir, y por cierto quería preguntarte algo"- dijo Tulio algo nervioso.

-"A si ¿y qué es?"- pregunto Linda muy curiosa.

-"Bueno quería preguntarte que si…"- alcanzo a decir Tulio, pero fue interrumpido al ver que lo estaban llamando por su teléfono –"Ohhh, lo siento jeje"

-"No hay problema"- dijo Linda muy feliz.

-"Bien permíteme un segundo"- dijo Tulio y después contesto en el teléfono –"Hola… hola Sergio como… ¿qué pasa?... Si esta Linda conmigo ¿porque?"

Cuando Linda estaba viendo y escuchando lo que decía Tulio se estaba poniéndose un poco asustada.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sergio?... ¿Qué dices que que?... pero ¿cómo paso?... ¿en dónde están?"- le preguntaba Tulio pero esta vez muy preocupado y asustado –"Esta bien vamos para allá"

Después Tulio dejo de llamar y Linda se preocupaba mucho por cómo estaban llamando a Tulio.

-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Linda muy asustada.

-"Es Blu y Hector, fueron secuestrados, incluyendo a Perla y Judith"- respondió Tulio algo triste, esto se puso Linda también triste y preocupada.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- pregunto Linda muy alterada.

-"Vamos, tenemos que volver"- dijo Tulio y después tuvieron que regresar en el jeep, lo más rápido que pudieron en la conservación ambiental para saber si era cierto lo que dijo Sergio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto muy lejos de la conservación ambiental, en los barrios de Copacabana, ahí se encontraban Blu y los demás en la jaula envuelta y transportada por el niño por las calles de ese lugar.<p>

-"¿A dónde nos están llevando?"- pregunto Judith muy asustada y abrazando a Hector con mucha fuerza.

-"No lo sé, no conozco mucho este lugar"- dijo Blu muy inseguro y asustado.

-"Espera un segundo, ¿no eres de Brasil?"- pregunto Perla algo confundida.

-"Bueno el no pertenece aquí, el pertenece en otro lugar, yo sí pero… no he explorado por completo esta ciudad"- dijo Hector algo asustado.

-"En serio… y de dónde eres Blu"-dijo Perla algo curiosa.

-"Bueno yo…"- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla al ver algo.

-"Espera"- dijo Perla y después miro una parte de exterior y vio que se dirigían a una puerta.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay como en estar en casa, hay como extraño mi casita, con mis chocolates y mis bombones cubiertos de espumita"- dijo Blu algo triste y consintiéndose solo.

-"Shhh… todos patas a arriba"- dijo Perla callándolos a todos y con voz muy baja y después se hizo la muerta.

-"¿Qué? No me voy a hacerme el muerto solo porque tú me lo pides"- dijo Blu algo molesto.

-"Háganme caso"- dijo Perla y después Judith y Hector accedieron y el único que faltaba es Blu.

-"Hay está bien"- dijo Blu y después se hizo el muerto –"Listo y ahora que"

-"y ahora a esperar"- dijo Perla muy segura y cerrando los ojos.

-"Que, hermana no es momento para jueguecitos, tenemos que pensar en cómo…"- alcanzo a decir Judith y después el niño toco la puerta de la entrada.

-"Shhh silencio"- silencio Hector a todos.

Entonces abrieron la puerta los dos contrabandistas Tipa y Armando, después se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba el contrabandista Marcel.

-"Jajaja, pero que tenemos aquí, un chico que hizo un gran trabajo, wow te la rifaste Fernando"- dijo Marcel con mucha admiración a Fernando –"Que, que paso, que fue lo que les dije de este valedor"

-"Que le ibas a darle más de lo que ganamos"- cuestiono Tipa, pero recibió una cachetada.

-"No cachetes, que me recuerda a mí, muy inteligente, tenaz y bárbaro, toma aquí está tu premio"- dijo Marcel entregándole el dinero a Fernando.

-"Que, dijiste que me ibas a darme más de lo que dijiste"- dijo Fernando ofreciendo más.

-"Ya niño no seas chillón"- dijo Marcel y después se dirigió a la jaula, quitando la bolsa, pero se llevó algo molesto –"¡Qué onda!"

Se sorprendió al ver que los guacamayos estaban muertos, pero en realidad no lo estaban, entonces Marcel tomo a Perla con su mano y a Judith de la otra y lo mostro en frente de Fernando, esto también los dejo sorprendidos a los demás.

-"Que no te dije que los quería vivos mocoso"- dijo Marcel algo molesto –"Dime cabeza de globo crees que esto está vivo"

Entonces Perla vio que tenía el dedo cerca de su pico, no lo pensó dos veces y le mordió el dedo y entonces soltaron a las dos guacamayas, esto los sorprendió Blu y Hector después de estar fingiendo que estaban muertos.

-"Atrápenlas"- dijo Marcel muy molestos.

Entonces Tipa y Armando hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero Perla y Judith esquivaba n cada captura.

-"Perla cuidado"- advirtió Blu a Perla.

Entonces Judith y Perla vieron un hueco por donde salir y estaban a unos centímetros más, pero Judith fue atrapada por algo y lo estampo en un trozo de madera.

-"Judith ahhh…"- dijo Perla pero también fue atrapada por algo.

-"Perla, auch"- se quejaba Judith al ver que lo estaban estrangulándolo y vio una pluma blanca que estaba cayendo cerca de su rostro.

-"Pero mira que tenemos aquí"- dijo una voz misteriosa –"Aun recuerdas a tus fieles compañeros, Miguel y Pepillo"

-"Para nada, nunca te había visto en tu vida, suéltame"- dijo Judith algo molesta.

-"Judith, suelta…"- alcanzo a decir Perla, pero también estaba siendo estrangulada por Pepillo.

-"Hola, pollita linda, mejor mantén ese pico bien cerrado"- dijo Pepillo algo malvado hacia Perla.

-"Suéltame maldito o te juro que te saco los ojos de encima"- dijo Perla muy furiosa.

-"Jajaja, parece que ella es muy agresiva, no como esta pequeña criatura"- dijo Miguel mientras sostenía su garra en el cuello –"Solo espero que ella no haya tenido ninguna pareja"

-"¡Oye tú, idiota suéltala!"- gritaba Hector muy molesto desde la jaula.

-"Creo que me equivoque"- dijo Miguel y entonces saco sus filosas uñas y las iba a clavar a en el pecho de Judith pero…

-"Pepillo Miguel, con vida"- dijo Marcel dando una orden.

Entonces Miguel guardo sus uñas y después le dijo a Judith.

-"Considérate afortunada criaturita"- dijo Miguel y después llevo a Judith a la jaula con Hector y Blu.

-"Esto continuara… pronto"- dijo Pepillo y después también se llevó a Perla en la jaula y la metió con mucha fuerza, al igual que Miguel lo hizo con Judith.

Después se dirigieron a los hombros de Marcel.

-"Ja, eso es mis chicos"- dijo Marcel alagando a Miguel y Pepillo.

Entonces vieron a Perla y Judith tiradas y algo adoloridas por el golpe, entonces Hector se acercó lentamente hacia ellas.

-"Oigan ¿están bien?"- pregunto Hector algo preocupante.

Sin embargo no dijeron nada y vio que Judith estaba llorando y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, entonces Judith abrazo a Hector mientras lloraba.

-"Shhh, tranquila… tranquila… todo está bien"- dijo Hector tratando de consentir a Judith.

-"Hector tengo miedo"- dijo Judith mientras sollozaba en Hector.

Pero entonces Marcel se acercó con una cadena y se las puso a Blu y Perla, cuando se las puso, Blu y Perla intentaron quitárselos, pero no podían.

-"Así que estos son los últimos que quedan cierto"- cuestiono Marcel a sus secuaces.

-"Pues si así es Marcel"- dijo Armando muy seguro.

-"Si, por que yo me acuerdo, que los 2 anteriores eran grandes igual a ellos, junto con otra cría, creo que era un macho y lo mandamos a Estados Unidos y los otros a Europa"- dijo Tipa estando conforme.

Pero entonces Blu estaba cuestionando de lo que hablaban ellos, y más por los guacamayos que mencionaron.

-"¿Otros?"- cuestiono Blu algo dudoso.

-"¿Qué sucede Blu?"- pregunto Perla algo asustada.

-"Que, no nada estoy bien, solo que…"- dijo Blu, pero fue interrumpido por Marcel que aún seguía hablando con sus secuaces amigos.

-"Bueno es lo discutimos después, ahora hace unos minutos, una de las personas del aeropuerto me enviaron este video, no sé de qué se trata, pero ahora lo vamos a descubrir, Tipa, trae el reproductor de DVD"- dijo Marcel

-"Ok jefe, aquí vamos"- dijo Tipa mientras traía el reproductor y la televisión, después puso el video en el reproductor y después todos, incluyendo a Blu Perla, Judith y Hector empezaron a verlo.

El video era un noticiario, pero era del año 1996, el ambiente era en un campo abierto, cerca de una carretera, había fuego y varios trozos de metal esparcidos en el lugar, y un reportero narraba los hechos…

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio del video…<strong>

_"Muy buenas tardes mis amigos, y como verán, ese humo y los destrozos que hay en mis espaldas, es lo que queda de un avión que fue transportado con animales, pero después hubo una falla mecánica, lo que provoco finalmente un gran estallido en la tierra, por desgracia no hubo sobrevivientes, y por los visto, la policía y la guardia federal de Madrid fueron a investigar sobre el problema, y al parecer lo tuvieron; nos dice una persona que había viajado a Europa era un colega de los contrabandistas en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, su nombre era Juan, y por lo visto no pudo contener el avión, pero desgraciadamente falleció en el avión, incluyendo a las pobres aves, el avión transportaba varios guacamayos, canarios tucanes, en fin cientos de aves de diferente especie, mas aparte dos guacamayos que eran completamente azul era un macho y una hembra, se dice que esta especie jamás se ha encontrado, pero por este accidente que acaba de ocurrir, ya se haya extinto, pero muy pronto descubriremos quienes fueron esos contrabandistas que mandaron a llevar aquí en Europa, bueno esta es la noticia que les tengo mis amigos regresamos contigo en el estudio David muy buenas tardes"- y después el camarógrafo dejo de grabar y se fue la señal._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del video…<strong>

Cuando finalizo el video, Marcel, Armando y Tipa no podían creerlo.

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"- exclamo Armando algo molesto.

-"Pero eso es imposible"- grito Marcel con algo de furia.

-"Es una broma, esas eran nuestras aves que mandamos hace 15 años"- dijo Tipa muy sorprendido –"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Y todos en ese lugar comenzaron a desesperarse, pero ellos no eran la excepción, Blu cuando oyó toda la noticia, se puso muy triste y comenzó a llorar, porque se dio cuenta de que esas aves eran nada más y nada menos que sus padres que estaban en ese avión.

-"No… no no no NOOOO"- decía Blu entre llanto.

-"¿Qué te pasa Blu?"- dijo Perla algo preocupada.

-"¿Hermano que tienes?"- dijo Hector también preocupado por Blu.

-"Esas aves… eran… eran mis padres"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-"¡Que!"- dijo Perla muy sorprendida, después termino abrazando a Blu y él se apoyó en su cabeza mientras lloraba de la tristeza.

-"Ohhhh… no puede ser"- se sorprendió también Hector.

Entonces Marcel ve la jaula y llama a Fernando.

-"Fernando, necesito que lleves a estas aves al otro cuarto y te vas, tengo que solucionar algo"- dijo Marcel, por lo que Fernando termino aceptándolo.

Y entonces Fernando se lleva la jaula al otro cuarto como dijo Marcel, en ese cuarto había varias aves de diferentes especies, por lo que los guacamayos azules comenzaron a asustarse, entonces Fernando deja la jaula colgando de una liana y cerca de una ventana, después se retira de ese lugar y se va a su casa.

-"Bien jefe, cual es plan ahora"- dijo Tipa y Armando al unísono.

-"Ya lo sabrán amigos… ya lo sabrán"- dijo Marcel con una voz malvada y después vio a las dos cacatúas blancas que estaban posados de un palo, eran Pepillo y Miguel.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutos después…<strong>

Luego de seguir discutiendo sobre el video que vieron, Marcel habla por un momento en su celular para tratar de contactar a alguien que lo lleve a llevar a las próximas aves para su próximo destino y en sustitución a Juan.

Mientras hablaba, Armando y Tipa preparaban una deliciosa botana y para después ver un partido de futbol.

-"Rápido que ya empezó"- dijo Tipa apresurando a Armando.

-"Hay voy"- mientras traía más cosas.

Pero mientras ellos veían un partido amistoso, Marcel entra para darles la noticia.

-"Escuchen ustedes dos empiezan a cargar el avión ya, mañana temprano llevaremos a todas esas aves a sus próximos destinos… entendieron"- dijo Marcel muy serio.

-"Ahh… si claro ok"- dijeron Armando y Tipa y al unísono.

-"Ok… ahh una cosa, denle a Pepillo algo de comida, yo ya le di a Miguel, luego nos vemos"- dijo Marcel antes de salir del lugar.

Pero entonces Armando y Tipa pusieron caras aterradoras, ambos tenían miedo de esa cacatúa blanca, pero entonces decidieron entre ellos quien le daría de comer y después hicieron una apuesta de piedra papel o tijeras.

-"Piedra papel o tijeras"- dijeron Armando y Tipa al unísono y Armando saco piedra y Tipa tijeras.

-"¡Si!"- exclamo Armando de la felicidad.

-"No o, tijeras le gana a piedra"- dijo Tipa robándole la victoria.

-"No manches como le haces para ganar"- dijo Armando con algo de fastidio.

-"Es la suerte amigo, ahora consigue algo para esa ave"- dijo Tipa con una sonrisa media malvada.

-"Pff, ya que"- dijo Armando aceptando la derrota.

Entonces Armando fue a buscar en el refrigerador algo de comida y lo consiguió, era una pierna de pollo frito, entonces se acercó lentamente a Pepillo y él lo miraba algo serio, y cuando estaba mucho más cerca de él, Pepillo le arrebato la pierna de pollo y Armando se sintió salvo y sano de su mano y después vio a Pepillo a ver como comía la pierna.

-"Argh, caníbal"- dijo Armando y después se dirigió con Tipa a ver el partido.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, donde estaban las aves, Perla continuaba abrazando al pobre de Blu mientras él seguía apoyándose en ella, aun le dolía mucho por perder mucho a sus padres que lo cuidaron mucho desde que salió del cascaron.<p>

-"Blu, hermano… te sientes mejor"- dijo Hector mientras se acercaba a Blu.

-"Si… eso creo"- dijo Blu con algunas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Blu en verdad lamento muchísimo, si hay algo que te ayudemos o que te ayude, aquí estoy"- dijo Perla muy cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a Blu, él se puso un poco rojo.

Entonces Blu dejo de llorar y comenzó a dudar un poco de Perla, hace unas horas comenzó a conocer a Perla y lo trato de manera muy brutal, pero ahora lo estaba tratándolo de manera muy cariñosa y amable.

-"Bueno… yo… gracias Perla"- dijo Blu algo nervioso y más tranquilo.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

Hector y Judith no dijeron nada, solo se preocupaban mucho al pobre de Blu.

-"¿Crees que él está bien?"- cuestiono Judith entre susurros.

-"Claro que no, él está muy dolido por dentro, créeme se lo que se siente cuando alguien pierde mucho a sus padres"- dijo Hector con una voz de preocupación.

Pero de repente se empezaba a abrir la puerta poco a poco, y después muchas aves se asustaron al ver que entraron Pepillo y Miguel muy malvadamente.

-"Buenas noches a todos, pequeñas ratitas"- dijo Miguel muy serio y malvado.

Entonces Pepillo sintió algo que se le atoro en el pico.

-"Mmmm… creo que se me atoro algo en mi pico, me ayudan"- dijo Pepillo con una voz delicada y después acerco su pico a los pájaros verdes.

Entonces uno de los pajaritos, su pata al pico, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la morusa del pollo cerro su pico fuertemente, afortunadamente no se lesiono, solo se llevó un susto.

-"Jajajajajaja"- se reirá Pepillo malvadamente.

-"Oigan inútiles, mejor métanse con alguien de su tamaño"- dijo Perla retando a las dos cacatúas blancas.

Entonces cuando vieron a los guacamayos azules, se acercó a la puerta de la jaula, se metieron y luego la cerraron, luego Pepillo le agarra del cuello a Perla, esto los ponía tensos a Blu, Hector y Judith.

-"Escúchame muy bien preciosura, tu no mandas aquí, solo mi hermano y yo entiendes, y será mejor que no nos retes, si no acabaras lamentando"- dijo Pepillo muy molesto y furioso.

-"Suelta a mi hermana"- dijo Judith algo furiosa.

-"Sera mejor que no intervengas bonita, si no veras las consecuencias"- dijo Miguel y después se acercó lentamente a ella.

-"No te acerques más a ella me oyes bien"- dijo Hector y después se puso en medio.

-"Arggg… me duele"- dijo Perla mientras resistía como lo apretaban más en su cuello.

-"Ya basta déjala"- dijo Blu medio molesto.

-"Jajajaja, y dime quien te crees para decírmelo, no eres más que un perdedor y llorón, y que lastima que hayas perdido a tus papis queridos, ellos de seguro no conocen el significado de la palabra 'MUERTE'"- dijo Pepillo sin dejar de ahorcar a Perla.

-"Oye que te pasa, no le hables así maldito, te voy a…"- alcanzo a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Miguel, que lo agarro con sus garras y lo estampo contra la pared de la jaula.

-"Tú no te metas criatura"- dijo Miguel muy malvado, después ambas cacatúa se voltearon a ver muy malvados –"Podríamos matarlos de una vez, así ya no nos molestaría mucho"

Entonces cuando Blu escucho lo que dijo Pepillo al último, se puso un poco triste, pero después se enojó muchísimo, y más cuando Pepillo no dejaba a Perla en paz, entonces sorpresivamente aparto a Perla de Pepillo, y le lanzo un golpe en el ojo, he hizo que retrocediera un poco, y esto lo hizo enojar mucho.

-"Auch… mi ojo"- dijo Pepillo muy adolorido.

-"Pepillo"- dijo Miguel algo preocupado.

Entonces cuando soltaba lentamente a Hector, mientras miraba a Pepillo, Hector le lanzo un golpe en el estómago y lo empujo donde estaba con Pepillo.

-"Argh… Maldito"- dijo Miguel también adolorido.

-"A ti te advertí que la dejaras en paz"- dijo Blu muy molesto a Pepillo mientras acariciaba el cuello a Perla.

-"Y tu no vuelvas a tocarme nunca"- dijo Hector algo furioso a Miguel.

Entonces Miguel suspiraba de odio, y después se abalanzo de sorpresa a Hector, ahora lo sostuvo en el suelo de la jaula.

-"Déjalo"- dijo Judith algo molesta y trato de zafarlo, pero Miguel le dio una tremenda cacheta en la cara y luego se tiro al suelo.

-"Tú no te metas maldita"- dijo Miguel muy furioso y sin dejar de ahorcar a Hector.

-"Como… te… atreves"- dijo Hector entre ahogamientos.

-"Escúchame muy bien basura, ¡Tú no sabes con quien te metes, YO SOY…!"- alcanzo a decir Miguel, pero no pudo terminar la oración debido a que vio a Hector por completo.

-"Que… tu eres que…. Una palomita blanca… o una gallina… hay por favor no me hagas reír"- se burlaba Hector, pero después Miguel soltó a Hector y se apartó.

-"No… no no puede ser"- se impresiono Miguel con una voz casi baja.

-"Tú me lo vas a pagar maldito azulejo de quinta"- dijo Pepillo antes de a atacar a Blu.

-"Pues inténtalo"- dijo Blu retando a Pepillo.

Pero antes de que se pelearan, Armando y Tipa llegaron y sacaron a las dos cacatúas de la jaula y se lo llevaron.

-"Muy bien suficiente, ustedes vienen con nosotros"- dijo Tipa mientras agarraba a Pepillo y Armando Miguel.

-"Esto aún no termina gusano, me la vas a pagar"- dijo Pepillo muy furioso.

Pero Miguel se quedó algo paralizado, y aunque se lo llevaban siguió viendo a Hector muy determinadamente, entonces Judith se acerca a él.

-"Hector, ¿estás bien?"- dijo Judith muy preocupante.

Pero para Miguel se paralizo más al escuchar ese nombre.

-"(Hector, es… es imposible… tu)"- pensó Miguel.

Entonces cuando se retiraron y de nuevo se quedaron solos y volvió a la normalidad, Blu miro a Perla y él dijo.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Blu algo tímido.

-"Si, estoy bien, gracias Blu, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un tierno abrazo.

Blu comenzó a ponerse un poco rojo por la acción que hizo Perla y también nervioso, pero por alguna razón se tuvo que merecer, aunque no es muy bueno con las chicas y sin más que hacer, tuvo que devolver el abrazo.

Sin embargo ellos no eran la excepción, Judith por otra parte tuvo que preocuparse por Hector.

-"Ahhh… dios"- dijo Hector mientras se sobaba su cuello.

-"Hector en serio ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Judith con una voz de preocupación.

-"Si estoy bien de verdad, paro no deberías por preocuparte por mí, yo debería estarlo, te llevaste un feo golpe, pero descuida, yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase"- dijo Hector con una voz tierna, y después abrazo a Judith suavemente.

-"Lo prometes"- dijo Judith con una voz casi triste.

-"Te lo prometo"- dijo Hector mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Pepillo caminaba de un lado a otro, y Miguel solo se sentó y se quedó pensando, o mejor dicho, recordando alguna cosa en la cabeza.<p>

-"Me las va a pagar, y juro que lo voy a hacerlo"- dijo Pepillo muy furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –"Oye y a ti que te pasa hermanito"

-"Ese guacamayo, no, no puede ser el"- dijo Miguel muy sorprendido.

-"¿qué de que estás hablando?"- pregunto Pepillo algo confuso por lo que dijo.

-"Que ese guacamayo es Hector"- dijo Miguel después de levantarse.

-"Y ¿Quién es ese?"- se seguía preguntando Pepillo cada vez más confuso.

-"Es enserio, es Hector, ese pequeñín que lo encontramos tirado en la selva, estoy seguro de que es el, no te das cuenta Pepillo"- dijo Miguel casi histérico e irónico.

-"Te refieres a ese pequeño que te dijo que si te encontrabas con él te mataría, no es así"- dijo Pepillo casi teniendo la razón y la obtuvo.

-"Si, es ese, vamos sé dónde hallar la respuesta, sígueme"- dijo Miguel y después salieron por la ventana y volaron hacia el lugar donde estuvieron antes, al centro de conservación ambiental.

Cuando llegaron ahí estaba el jeep de Tulio y un coche de policía, y luego sale Linda de ese lugar con Tulio, acompañado de Sergio, entonces muy discretamente entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Tulio.

Pero algo le pasaba a Linda, estaba llorado muy fuerte después de salir de la conservación ambiental.

-"Hay Blu… porque… jamás debimos salir de Minnesota… todo esto es mi culpa"- dijo Linda entre lágrimas.

-"No claro que no Linda, nada de esto es tu culpa"- dijo Tulio tratando de calmar a Linda.

Entonces cuando Linda oyó eso, dejo de llorar y se puso algo seria.

-"Es cierto no es mi culpa… es tu culpa, y también la tuya"- dijo Linda muy seria y molesta y camino lentamente hacia los dos, haciendo que retrocedieran.

-"Que… no claro que no"- dijo Tulio intentando calmarla.

-"Si es tu culpa, tú y tu parloteo y tus ruidos para aves, sabes que doctor"- dijo Linda muy molesta e histérica –"scuak, scuak scuak… hay no perdón, te dije baboso"

-"No pero no lo puedo creer Silvio es el mejor guardia de todos"- dijo Tulio algo confuso, pero entonces vieron a un policía platicando con Silvio.

-"Wow, a ver si entendí, ¿usted fue atacado por una cacatúa blanca?"- pregunto el oficial de policía.

-"Si así es, puso el pañuelo en la boca, así"- dijo Silvio y puso el pañuelo de nuevo en la boca, lo que provoco que se desmayara de nuevo.

-"Nos amolamos"- dijo Linda muy triste.

* * *

><p>Después de eso Miguel y Pepillo entraron en la conservación ambiental y fueron cuarto principal, la clínica, pero entonces Miguel toco la puerta muy fuertemente y un guacamayo amarillo de nombre Nido que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que…<p>

-"¿quién es?"- pregunto Nido muy dudoso.

-"Servicio al cuarto señor"- respondió Pepillo muy relajante.

-"Ahhh… esta vez te tardaste demasiado, espera ya voy"- dijo Nido antes de dejar la comida en un lado, y se dirigió a la puerta y cuando lo abrió, sintió que la puerta se empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el cayera en el suelo del escritorio –"Ahhh ¿qué haces? ¿Qué demonios haces?"

Cuando entraron Miguel y Pepillo se acercaron rápidamente hacia el guacamayo amarillo con cara de ira y furia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Miguel? Vete de aquí ¿Qué quieres aquí?"- pregunto Nido muy molesto por la actuación de los dos.

-"El puerco deja el chiquero, pero el chiquero no deja el puerco ehh"- dijo Miguel un dicho, con un tono muy malvado.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vete de aquí que… que… que haces aquí… y ¿quién es este bruto? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es otro de tus secuaces? que ¿qué paso?"- le seguía preguntándole Nido a Miguel, pero después empezó a hacerle una de sus bromas –"Te cansaste de tu adorado hermano Pepillo ehh, vete de aquí, vete de aquí, vete de aquí, vete de una vez"

Entonces se cansó de estar tirado en el suelo y se quiso parar, pero Pepillo lo detuvo empujándolo de nuevo en el suelo.

"Escúchame bien Nido, soy yo Pepillo imbécil"- dijo Pepillo muy molesto.

-"¿Pero qué haces?"- pregunto Nido muy inconforme y molesto.

-"Harry es Hector no"- dijo Miguel mirándolo muy seriamente.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Nido muy confuso.

-"la rata me engaño en todo este tiempo no, la serpiente estuvo vivo todo este tiempo en esta mugre ciudad no, como no lo veía dios mío, y más en esta pocilga tan asquerosa, a mi lado, esperando para morder"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente y malvado y después recordó esos momentos que estuvo casi nunca en la conservación ambiental.

**Flashback de miguel 1…**

En la conservación ambiental se encontraba Miguel platicando con Nido sobre Hector de que el día en que lo encontraría lo matara.

Entonces Nido le muestra una foto de un pequeño guacamayo azul muerto en medio de la selva.

-"¿Estás seguro que es el?"- pregunto Miguel algo seguro.

-"Hay por favor, sino porque crees que le tome una foto, me dijiste que lo buscara y lo matara y hay lo dejara y mira"- dijo Nido refiriéndose a Hector.

-"Pues me dejaste muy impresionado, en verdad, bueno ahora si basura, ya estas con tus padres inútiles, bueno nos vemos pronto Nido adiós"- dijo Miguel y después dejo la foto tirada en el suelo y se fue del lugar.

Cuando Nido vio que se por completo hablo a alguien.

-"Muy bien ya puedes salir Hector, se lo creyó"- dijo Nido haciendo que Hector saliera con mucho miedo, siendo pequeño

-"¿En serio se fue?"- pregunto el pequeño Hector con algo de nervios.

-"Si, tranquilo, eso fue el paso, yo te voy a ayudar a que pague por lo que le hizo a tus padres"- dijo Nido muy feliz.

-"Si, ese señor me las va a pagar, me voy a vengarme de él"

**Fin del flashback de Miguel 1… **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback de Miguel 2…<strong>

Había pasado dos meses de lo sucedido, ahora el pequeño Hector era casi un macho semiadulto, y disfrutaba el momento, pero casi se le olvida la promesa que tenía que comprometerse.

Después de eso, se dirige a la clínica, pero para su sorpresa Miguel estaba ahí, tenía una herida en la pata, y cuando lo vio se alejó por un momento.

-"(¿Que hace el aquí? ¿A que vino ese bastardo? ¿Viene a por mí?)"- esto y mucho mas se preguntaba Hector en la mente, después sale Tulio y fue a ver a revisarlo.

-"¿Qué es lo que tiene esta cacatúa?"- pregunto Tulio muy curioso.

-"Al parecer tiene una herida grave en la pata Tulio"- dijo Sergio después de revisar la pata –"Creo que debemos llamar a tu compañero"

-"Buena idea déjame ir a ver"- dijo Tulio y después se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar a Hector y afortunadamente lo encontró, vistiéndose como un doctor cirujano y se puso un tapabocas –"¿Hector porque estas así?"

-"Bueno luego resuelvo esto ahora ven conmigo, sube"- dijo Tulio haciendo que Hector se subiera en su hombro y después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sergio y Miguel.

-"Muy bien amigo, tu eres muy bueno haciendo esto, y sé que puedes"- dijo Tulio dándole ánimos a Hector.

Entonces Hector se acercó a Miguel lentamente con un botiquín que le dio Sergio.

-"¿Oye que haces?"- pregunto Miguel algo inconforme –"Y ¿porque estas vestido así?"

-"Bueno primero te estoy curando tu pata, y segundo, estoy vestido así porque soy un doctor"- dijo Hector algo nervioso.

-"Oye me recuerdas a alguien familiar y más por las plumas de tu cola"- dijo Miguel viendo la cola de Hector –"¿qué clase de guacamayo eres?"

-"Ahhh… soy un guacamayo… azul amarillo"- mintió Hector para que se lo creyera.

-"Ohhhh ya veo… perdona mi atrevimiento, es que me recuerdas a alguien, a un pequeño que dijo que se vengaría de mi"- dijo Miguel con algo de fastidio.

-"¿Y eso porque?"- pregunto Hector muy curioso.

-"Bueno porque dice que yo mate a sus padres, era un guacamayo azul, completamente azul, pero cuando estuve en la selva vi a dos guacamayos iguales, pero estaban muertos, y quería ver si estaban vivos, los toque pero al parecer estaban muertos, después se acercó un pequeño guacamayo igual a él, me vio y me dijo "asesino, me voy a vengar de ti, lo juro" intente converserlo de que yo no fui, pero al final solo me dio su nombre que era Hector y salió corriendo por la selva"- dijo Miguel narrando los hechos que vivió, pero para Hector solo eran mentiras y engaños para el –"Dime amigo cómo te llamas"

Hector no sabía cómo actuar ahí, pero para él se las tuvo que ingeniar fácilmente.

-"Me llamo Harry"- dijo Hector otra mentira.

-"Bien Harry, pues gracias por la ayuda"- dijo Miguel agradeciéndole y después trato de pararse.

-"Tranquilo, permíteme ayudarte"- dijo Harry (Hector) ayudando a Miguel.

-"Gracias, y ¿cuándo se me sanara mi herida?"- pregunto Miguel algo dudoso.

-"Pues una semana, pero descuida yo estaré aquí para ayudarte"- dijo Harry (Hector) muy feliz.

-"Gracias amigo"

Y durante dos meses Miguel convivio con Harry(Hector) los buenos momentos que tuvieron se querían más que amigos, como hermanos, pero en algunas ocasiones Hector intentaba matarlo de una vez pero se negó por varias razones, aunque él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, él no lo hacía, así que continuo haciendo su amigo, pero un día Nido le dice a Miguel que Harry(Hector) se va a México por motivos de investigación con Tulio y Sergio, pero Nido le dijo que volvería, pero no era cierto, era una falsedad que Nido hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flashback de Miguel 2…<strong>

Cuando termino de recordar todo el tiempo que había tenido en su vida, Nido por otro lado solo se burlaba de Miguel por las trampas y engaños que le hicieron.

-"Jajajajajajajaja ¿Qué paso? ¿Te volviste loco esta vez? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Jejejeje"- se reirá sin parar Nido pero para Miguel lo veía muy frio y malvado –"¿Qué estas tomando Miguel? ¿Estas bebiendo o estas usando…"- alcanzo a decir Nido pero fue recibido por una tremenda cachetada en la cara, esto hizo que le sangrara cerca del ojo.

-"Ahhh…"- se quejaba Nido he intento sobarse, pero para Miguel solo le basto eso y de nuevo lo miraba muy fríamente.

Después de eso Pepillo le soltó un golpe muy fuerte en el pico, y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, después intento reincorporarse, pero para su desgracia, le estaba sangrando en la boca y en el pico.

"Pepillo, quedare con él, yo iré a buscar lo que me responde"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente lo que Pepillo solamente asintió y se quedó con Nido.

Entonces se dirigió a cada mueble, esculcando cada cosa que había en su camino.

-"Ahhhh… detente Miguel"- dijo Nido entre quejidos de dolor.

-"Shhhh"- lo callo Pepillo.

Mientras Miguel buscaba desesperadamente lo que buscaría.

-"Vamos, ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?"- se preguntaba Miguel mientras revisaba de un mueble a otro pero no se dio cuenta que algo le había caído en la cabeza –"Ahhhh… Mierda"

Entonces Miguel decidió agarrar lo que se había tirado y para su sorpresa era el marco de una foto pero también una foto de Hector sonriendo muy feliz, lo que le causo a Miguel su más grande sorpresa.

-"Entonces eres tu asqueroso"- dijo Miguel mirando la foto, pero después vio el otro objeto que se le había tirado y era otra foto de Hector pero ahora de pequeño, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más y lo miraba con mucho odio.

-"Tu eres Hector… ¡ERES TU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto llegamos a la primera parte de este capitulo en unos momentos les traigo el otro capitulo, mientras que les parecio el capitulo, muy intenso no? pues esperense con el otro... dejen reviews si les dejo impactado con esto... <strong>


	12. Saliendo de un gran problema

**hola todos como les dije amigos y lectores, lo prometido es deuda aqui estan mis amigos que lo disfruten mucho, si ven un link ya saben que hacen... sin mas triangulo que se entretengan mucho, diviertanse y comenzamos :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saliendo de un gran problema<strong>

-"¡Perro, maldito, demonio!"- dijo Miguel casi en voz baja y con mucho enojo mientras seguía mirando la foto de Hector de cuando era pequeño –"Fuiste tú todo el tiempo, ¡que idiota! ¡Que idiota soy!"

-"Oye espera Miguel…"- dijo Nido mientras se levantaba del suelo pero lo interrumpió Miguel.

-"¡CALLA AL VIEJO!"- grito Miguel muy molesto.

Entonces cuando Nido se levantó, Pepillo lo golpeo de nuevo y esta vez lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Miguel dejo de ver la foto y busco de nuevo en los muebles, buscando una mochila y la encontró fácilmente. Y luego abrió la mochila con mucha desesperación y enojo, votando cada cosa que había adentro y de nuevo encontró otra foto de Hector pero ahora con Tulio y Sergio muy felices y cuando lo vio soltó grandes suspiros y gemidos de odio e ira y después doblo la foto y la dejo votada y al final vio un muñeco de tela, pero ese muñeco era algo especial para Miguel y se le vino otro flashback en su mente.

**Flashback de Miguel…**

Era una tarde muy refrescante en la playa de Copacabana, cerca de la orilla del mar se encontraba Miguel y Hector quien seguía simulando un guacamayo azul amarillo con el nombre de Harry, ellos disfrutaban ese bello atardecer, pero Miguel quería darle algo especial a su amigo, quien no sabía que era su némesis.

-"Oye Harry te quiero darte este muñeco como muestra de nuestra amistad que llevamos juntos, en verdad eres mucho mejor que mi hermano mayor"- dijo Miguel mientras le daba el muñeco como muestra de cariño –"Yo lo hice para ti"

-"Wow… Miguel no te hubieras molestado pero en verdad muchas gracias"- dijo Hector mientras recibía el muñeco en sus alas.

-"Hay dame un abrazo amigo"- dijo Miguel mientras abraza a Hector o Harry como gusten, pero él aunque ponía una buena cara en el fondo sentía asqueado al saber que abrazaba a su peor enemigo en su vida, pero para Miguel fue grandioso en su vida.

**Fin del flashback de Miguel…**

-"¿Cómo es que pudo engañarme por tanto tiempo? ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?! Por dios, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota que fui idiota!"- se decía Miguel mientras se golpeaba a si mismo con sus alas en la cabeza, después miro el muñeco de nuevo –"eres un desgraciado… hay Hectorcito, lo vas a pagar caro… muy caro"

Luego de eso, Pepillo despierta a Nido, echándole agua en su rostro y reacciono rápidamente.

-"Ahhh… dios"- dijo Nido mientras se despertaba.

-"Eres un muerto de hambre, ¿cómo tuviste el valor de ocultarme que él era Hector?"- pregunto Miguel en voz baja y enojada en la cara de Nido –"Estaba criando una cobra dentro de mi vida, ¿cómo tuviste el valor de hacerme eso? ¡Viejo asqueroso!"

-"Argh… Quitate de encima…"- alcanzo a decir Nido pero fue interrumpido por Miguel.

-"Habla… ¡¿él está detrás de todo esto no?!"- pregunto Miguel muy furioso –"Habla"

Nido no dijo ni una sola palabra, después hubo un gran silencio por unos segundos hasta que…

-"Jejeje… jejejejajajajajajajajajajaja"- se reirá sin parar Nido de la cara de Miguel, que al parecer lo tenía muy enojado –"jajajajajajaja que cara tiene jejeje… si vieras tu cara de enfurecido Miguel jajajajaja"

-"¿Qué dices viejo?"- pregunto Pepillo algo molesto.

-"Jajajajajaja… pero ese muchachito jeje… ese muchachito, Hector es oro puro"- dijo Nido intentando controlarse de su risa –"Jejejeje ese pequeñito, desde el día que llego a esta conservación con Tulio y Sergio"- decía Nido mientras cómo veía que Miguel se alejaba un momento y pensaba en algo serio –"Yo vi que tenía un carácter muy fuerte… estaba loco ese muchachito… sabes el… el me enfrento una vez Miguel… el me enfrento… ese muchachito de este tamaño en esta clínica… el día que llego me enfrento"

Entonces Miguel seguía pensando muy seriamente y fríamente mientras que Pepillo estaba algo confuso en la situación.

-"Ya podrías imaginarte como sucedería… ahhh… pero el volvió, volvió para vengarse…"- dijo Nido pero fue interrumpido por Miguel después de estar pensando.

-"¿Él está pagando por todo esto no? ¿Él te mantiene no? ¿Cuánto te dio?"- pregunto Miguel muy fríamente y serio.

-"Él te va acabar por tu vida jeje"- termino su frase Nido.

-"¿Cuánto te dio? Habla ¡él está usando dinero para hacerte una buena vida no viejo desgraciado!"- dijo Miguel muy enojado.

-"¿Que dices? ¿Dinero suyo? Tú no tienes en donde caer Miguel, el nunca uso dinero, y tú nunca tuviste dinero, jamás tuviste nada de dinero Miguel"- dijo Nido con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Cierra la boca viejo"- dijo Pepillo defendiendo a Miguel.

-"¡Infeliz…! Cállate"- dijo Miguel callando a Nido.

-"Jamás tuviste dinero, ni de tu cuerudo hermano de Pepillo"- dijo Nido muy serio ahora.

-"Cállate… ¡cierra la boca viejo!"- exclamo Miguel con mucha furia y después se alejó de nuevo para reflexionar.

-"Tu y Pepillo Vivian en esa pocilga con esos contrabandistas que tanto te adoran y se olvidaron de mi"- dijo Nido algo agotado de tanto hablar –"Dios castiga… y… ahora vino alguien a vengarse… a hacer justicia, los va a fastidiar… el acabara con tu fiesta Miguel… Hector ya acabo con tu fiesta jajajajaja"

Después de que Miguel dejo de reflexionar, se dirigió de nuevo con Nido y él dijo.

-"Que bueno que hayas aprovechado esto porque se acabó"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente y malvadamente.

-"Jajajaja se acabó, jeje se acabó jeje"- se burlaba Nido de Miguel.

-"¡Se acabó para Hector, se acabó para ti!"- grito Miguel antes de dar un paso atrás.

-"Se acabó… se acabó para ti idiota, para ti se acabó todo"- dijo Nido algo enojado.

-"Boca de cloaca"- dijo Miguel antes de acercarse a la puerta de la clínica.

-"¡se acabó tu fiesta estúpido!"- exclamo Nido con mucho odio.

-"¡CALLATE, CIERRA LA BOCA!"- grito Miguel con todas sus fuerzas antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

-"No cierro la boca, te fastidiaste…"- seguía diciendo Nido muy molesto.

-"Ciérrale la boca te espero afuera"- dijo Miguel a Pepillo con una voz baja y malvada y después se retiró del lugar.

Entonces Nido se quedó con Pepillo, pero el aún le seguía gritándole a Miguel.

-"Acabaras mal, me oyes, te fasti…"- alcanzo a decir Nido, pero fue interrumpido por Pepillo quien le dio un golpe en la cara de nuevo.

-"Esto lo voy a disfrutar… y mucho"- dijo Pepillo con una sonrisa muy malvada y después le dio otro golpe fuerte.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhrrrrrrggggg!"- se quejaba Nido del dolor que recibía.

Entonces Pepillo seguía golpeando a Nido con todas sus fuerzas, desde su cabeza hasta el estómago, cuando ya se sentía cansado, dejo a Nido todo malherido y ensangrentado en todo el cuerpo, después salió de la clínica y se dirigió al tejado del edificio y hay estaba Miguel.

-"Listo hermanito, ahora vámonos"- dijo Pepillo dispuesto a irse.

* * *

><p>Entonces emprendieron vuelo rumbo a los barrios de Copacabana, pero durante el vuelo, Miguel cambiaba su mirada de enojado y furioso a cara de perro rabioso, en todo su interior se mostraba tanto odio e ira.<p>

-"Grrrrrrr…"- gruñía Miguel y suspiraba de odio –"No puede ser... No puede ser"

-"Eso Miguel saca todo ese odio que llevas dentro jejeje"- dijo Pepillo muy malvado y con una sonrisa.

-"Ggggggrrrrr… Gggrrrrrr… Como pude ser tan idiota"- dijo Miguel con una voz baja –"Gggrr… Ahhh… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA!"

Se expresaba Miguel mientras llegaban a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Miguel quiso tranquilizarse lo más que podía antes de entrar en la otra habitación donde estaban las demás aves, los guacamayos azules y sobretodo Hector.

-"Muy bien… ya me tranquilice… estoy bien… estoy listo… tu quédate aquí"- dijo Miguel tratando de calmarse y parecer muy normalmente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Blu y los demás.<p>

-"Oye tienes una idea de cómo salir de aquí"- dijo Perla algo intranquila.

-"No lo sé pero intento pensar en algo"- dijo Blu mientras miraba en todas partes.

-"Tenemos que actuar rápido a veces me da mucho miedo quedarme aquí"- dijo Judith algo asustada.

-"Tranquila te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí, todos"- dijo Hector muy dulcemente.

Pero entonces se abre la puerta de la habitación, y hay estaba Miguel y voló hasta la jaula y luego se metió de nuevo adentro y la cerro.

-"Hola ¿cómo están?"- dijo Miguel muy tranquilamente y feliz.

Sin embargo no dijeron nada, solo Perla y Judith se podían atrás de Blu y Hector.

-"No, tranquilos, vengo en son de paz, quiero platicar con ustedes, sobre todo contigo"- dijo Miguel muy feliz, señalando a Hector.

-"¿Conmigo?"- pregunto Hector algo confuso.

-"Si, además ¿quieres jugo de naranja?"- pregunto Miguel mostrándole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Entonces Hector miro a Judith con una mirada de que todo está bien.

-"Esta bien hablare contigo, solo porque me gusta el jugo de naranja"- dijo Hector y después tomo el jugo de naranja y lo tomaba algo lento.

-"Si sabía que te gustaría mucho"- dijo Miguel mirando como Hector tomaba el jugo.

-"Sabes nunca creí que fueras a ser alguien en la vida"- dijo Miguel poniendo una sonrisa media malvada.

Esto hizo que Hector se pusiera algo confuso y nervioso.

-"Creí que te morirías en aquel tiradero"- dijo Miguel algo serio, refiriéndose en la selva.

Esto hizo que Hector se quedara erizado con eso y soltó el vaso en el suelo de la jaula, haciendo que se rompiera y cayeran al suelo de la habitación.

-"¿de qué está hablando?"- pregunto Hector algo asustado y nervioso.

-"De que fuiste muy lejos… Pero no vas a pasar la frontera… Hector"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente.

Todos hay se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero para Hector solo se puso algo de nervios.

-"¡Te mandare al infierno… peste!"- dijo Miguel muy molesto.

Cuando dijo esto Hector se ponía algo serio.

watch?v=tA1FxEp_TYA

* * *

><p><strong>Saliendo de un gran problema<strong>

-"¡Perro, maldito, demonio!"- dijo Miguel casi en voz baja y con mucho enojo mientras seguía mirando la foto de Hector de cuando era pequeño –"Fuiste tú todo el tiempo, ¡que idiota! ¡Que idiota soy!"

-"Oye espera Miguel…"- dijo Nido mientras se levantaba del suelo pero lo interrumpió Miguel.

-"¡CALLA AL VIEJO!"- grito Miguel muy molesto.

Entonces cuando Nido se levantó, Pepillo lo golpeo de nuevo y esta vez lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Miguel dejo de ver la foto y busco de nuevo en los muebles, buscando una mochila y la encontró fácilmente. Y luego abrió la mochila con mucha desesperación y enojo, votando cada cosa que había adentro y de nuevo encontró otra foto de Hector pero ahora con Tulio y Sergio muy felices y cuando lo vio soltó grandes suspiros y gemidos de odio e ira y después doblo la foto y la dejo votada y al final vio un muñeco de tela, pero ese muñeco era algo especial para Miguel y se le vino otro flashback en su mente.

**Flashback de Miguel…**

Era una tarde muy refrescante en la playa de Copacabana, cerca de la orilla del mar se encontraba Miguel y Hector quien seguía simulando un guacamayo azul amarillo con el nombre de Harry, ellos disfrutaban ese bello atardecer, pero Miguel quería darle algo especial a su amigo, quien no sabía que era su némesis.

-"Oye Harry te quiero darte este muñeco como muestra de nuestra amistad que llevamos juntos, en verdad eres mucho mejor que mi hermano mayor"- dijo Miguel mientras le daba el muñeco como muestra de cariño –"Yo lo hice para ti"

-"Wow… Miguel no te hubieras molestado pero en verdad muchas gracias"- dijo Hector mientras recibía el muñeco en sus alas.

-"Hay dame un abrazo amigo"- dijo Miguel mientras abraza a Hector o Harry como gusten, pero él aunque ponía una buena cara en el fondo sentía asqueado al saber que abrazaba a su peor enemigo en su vida, pero para Miguel fue grandioso en su vida.

**Fin del flashback de Miguel…**

-"¿Cómo es que pudo engañarme por tanto tiempo? ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?! Por dios, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota que fui idiota!"- se decía Miguel mientras se golpeaba a si mismo con sus alas en la cabeza, después miro el muñeco de nuevo –"eres un desgraciado… hay Hectorcito, lo vas a pagar caro… muy caro"

Luego de eso, Pepillo despierta a Nido, echándole agua en su rostro y reacciono rápidamente.

-"Ahhh… dios"- dijo Nido mientras se despertaba.

-"Eres un muerto de hambre, ¿cómo tuviste el valor de ocultarme que él era Hector?"- pregunto Miguel en voz baja y enojada en la cara de Nido –"Estaba criando una cobra dentro de mi vida, ¿cómo tuviste el valor de hacerme eso? ¡Viejo asqueroso!"

-"Argh… Quitate de encima…"- alcanzo a decir Nido pero fue interrumpido por Miguel.

-"Habla… ¡¿él está detrás de todo esto no?!"- pregunto Miguel muy furioso –"Habla"

Nido no dijo ni una sola palabra, después hubo un gran silencio por unos segundos hasta que…

-"Jejeje… jejejejajajajajajajajajajaja"- se reirá sin parar Nido de la cara de Miguel, que al parecer lo tenía muy enojado –"jajajajajajaja que cara tiene jejeje… si vieras tu cara de enfurecido Miguel jajajajaja"

-"¿Qué dices viejo?"- pregunto Pepillo algo molesto.

-"Jajajajajaja… pero ese muchachito jeje… ese muchachito, Hector es oro puro"- dijo Nido intentando controlarse de su risa –"Jejejeje ese pequeñito, desde el día que llego a esta conservación con Tulio y Sergio"- decía Nido mientras cómo veía que Miguel se alejaba un momento y pensaba en algo serio –"Yo vi que tenía un carácter muy fuerte… estaba loco ese muchachito… sabes el… el me enfrento una vez Miguel… el me enfrento… ese muchachito de este tamaño en esta clínica… el día que llego me enfrento"

Entonces Miguel seguía pensando muy seriamente y fríamente mientras que Pepillo estaba algo confuso en la situación.

-"Ya podrías imaginarte como sucedería… ahhh… pero el volvió, volvió para vengarse…"- dijo Nido pero fue interrumpido por Miguel después de estar pensando.

-"¿Él está pagando por todo esto no? ¿Él te mantiene no? ¿Cuánto te dio?"- pregunto Miguel muy fríamente y serio.

-"Él te va acabar por tu vida jeje"- termino su frase Nido.

-"¿Cuánto te dio? Habla ¡él está usando dinero para hacerte una buena vida no viejo desgraciado!"- dijo Miguel muy enojado.

-"¿Que dices? ¿Dinero suyo? Tú no tienes en donde caer Miguel, el nunca uso dinero, y tú nunca tuviste dinero, jamás tuviste nada de dinero Miguel"- dijo Nido con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Cierra la boca viejo"- dijo Pepillo defendiendo a Miguel.

-"¡Infeliz…! Cállate"- dijo Miguel callando a Nido.

-"Jamás tuviste dinero, ni de tu cuerudo hermano de Pepillo"- dijo Nido muy serio ahora.

-"Cállate… ¡cierra la boca viejo!"- exclamo Miguel con mucha furia y después se alejó de nuevo para reflexionar.

-"Tu y Pepillo Vivian en esa pocilga con esos contrabandistas que tanto te adoran y se olvidaron de mi"- dijo Nido algo agotado de tanto hablar –"Dios castiga… y… ahora vino alguien a vengarse… a hacer justicia, los va a fastidiar… el acabara con tu fiesta Miguel… Hector ya acabo con tu fiesta jajajajaja"

Después de que Miguel dejo de reflexionar, se dirigió de nuevo con Nido y él dijo.

-"Que bueno que hayas aprovechado esto porque se acabó"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente y malvadamente.

-"Jajajaja se acabó, jeje se acabó jeje"- se burlaba Nido de Miguel.

-"¡Se acabó para Hector, se acabó para ti!"- grito Miguel antes de dar un paso atrás.

-"Se acabó… se acabó para ti idiota, para ti se acabó todo"- dijo Nido algo enojado.

-"Boca de cloaca"- dijo Miguel antes de acercarse a la puerta de la clínica.

-"¡se acabó tu fiesta estúpido!"- exclamo Nido con mucho odio.

-"¡CALLATE, CIERRA LA BOCA!"- grito Miguel con todas sus fuerzas antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

-"No cierro la boca, te fastidiaste…"- seguía diciendo Nido muy molesto.

-"Ciérrale la boca te espero afuera"- dijo Miguel a Pepillo con una voz baja y malvada y después se retiró del lugar.

Entonces Nido se quedó con Pepillo, pero el aún le seguía gritándole a Miguel.

-"Acabaras mal, me oyes, te fasti…"- alcanzo a decir Nido, pero fue interrumpido por Pepillo quien le dio un golpe en la cara de nuevo.

-"Esto lo voy a disfrutar… y mucho"- dijo Pepillo con una sonrisa muy malvada y después le dio otro golpe fuerte.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhrrrrrrggggg!"- se quejaba Nido del dolor que recibía.

Entonces Pepillo seguía golpeando a Nido con todas sus fuerzas, desde su cabeza hasta el estómago, cuando ya se sentía cansado, dejo a Nido todo malherido y ensangrentado en todo el cuerpo, después salió de la clínica y se dirigió al tejado del edificio y hay estaba Miguel.

-"Listo hermanito, ahora vámonos"- dijo Pepillo dispuesto a irse.

Entonces emprendieron vuelo rumbo a los barrios de Copacabana, pero durante el vuelo, Miguel cambiaba su mirada de enojado y furioso a cara de perro rabioso, en todo su interior se mostraba tanto odio e ira.

-"Grrrrrrr…"- gruñía Miguel y suspiraba de odio –"No puede ser... No puede ser"

-"Eso Miguel saca todo ese odio que llevas dentro jejeje"- dijo Pepillo muy malvado y con una sonrisa.

-"Ggggggrrrrr… Gggrrrrrr… Como pude ser tan idiota"- dijo Miguel con una voz baja –"Gggrr… Ahhh… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA!"

Se expresaba Miguel mientras llegaban a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Miguel quiso tranquilizarse lo más que podía antes de entrar en la otra habitación donde estaban las demás aves, los guacamayos azules y sobretodo Hector.

-"Muy bien… ya me tranquilice… estoy bien… estoy listo… tu quédate aquí"- dijo Miguel tratando de calmarse y parecer muy normalmente.

Mientras tanto con Blu y los demás.

-"Oye tienes una idea de cómo salir de aquí"- dijo Perla algo intranquila.

-"No lo sé pero intento pensar en algo"- dijo Blu mientras miraba en todas partes.

-"Tenemos que actuar rápido a veces me da mucho miedo quedarme aquí"- dijo Judith algo asustada.

-"Tranquila te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí, todos"- dijo Hector muy dulcemente.

Pero entonces se abre la puerta de la habitación, y hay estaba Miguel y voló hasta la jaula y luego se metió de nuevo adentro y la cerro.

-"Hola ¿cómo están?"- dijo Miguel muy tranquilamente y feliz.

Sin embargo no dijeron nada, solo Perla y Judith se podían atrás de Blu y Hector.

-"No, tranquilos, vengo en son de paz, quiero platicar con ustedes, sobre todo contigo"- dijo Miguel muy feliz, señalando a Hector.

-"¿Conmigo?"- pregunto Hector algo confuso.

-"Si, además ¿quieres jugo de naranja?"- pregunto Miguel mostrándole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Entonces Hector miro a Judith con una mirada de que todo está bien.

-"Esta bien hablare contigo, solo porque me gusta el jugo de naranja"- dijo Hector y después tomo el jugo de naranja y lo tomaba algo lento.

-"Si sabía que te gustaría mucho"- dijo Miguel mirando como Hector tomaba el jugo.

-"Sabes nunca creí que fueras a ser alguien en la vida"- dijo Miguel poniendo una sonrisa media malvada.

Esto hizo que Hector se pusiera algo confuso y nervioso.

-"Creí que te morirías en aquel tiradero"- dijo Miguel algo serio, refiriéndose en la selva.

Esto hizo que Hector se quedara erizado con eso y soltó el vaso en el suelo de la jaula, haciendo que se rompiera y cayeran al suelo de la habitación.

-"¿de qué está hablando?"- pregunto Hector algo asustado y nervioso.

-"De que fuiste muy lejos… Pero no vas a pasar la frontera… Hector"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente.

Todos hay se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero para Hector solo se puso algo de nervios.

-"¡Te mandare al infierno… peste!"- dijo Miguel muy molesto.

Cuando dijo esto Hector se ponía algo serio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Tulio y Linda se encontraban afuera, intentando calmarse por lo ocurrido.<p>

-"Linda, haremos esto, imprimiremos muchos letreros de se busca por toda la ciudad para ver si vieron a Blu y Hector"- dijo Tulio tratando de calmar a Linda.

-"Si… buena idea Tulio"- dijo Linda intentando dejar de llorar.

Entonces estaban dispuestos a entrar en la conservación, pero de la nada sale Sergio muy preocupado.

-"Tulio tenemos otro problema"- dijo Sergio muy preocupado.

-"¿Ahora que sucede Sergio?"- pregunto Tulio algo preocupado también.

-"Hay un guacamayo que está muy malherido, ayúdame a salvarlo por favor"- dijo Sergio con un tono muy triste.

-"De acuerdo… Linda tu busca las fotos de Blu y Hector y que imprimas varios letreros de se busca, yo atenderé esto sí"- dijo Tulio algo preocupado.

-"De acuerdo Tulio"- dijo Linda y después los tres entraron en la conservación ambiental, Tulio y Sergio atendieron al guacamayo que era Nido quien fue gravemente herido por Pepillo, mientras que Linda hacia las impresiones.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Miguel y Hector.<p>

watch?v=tA1FxEp_TYA

-"Jeje… peste"- dijo Miguel muy malvadamente, después camino alrededor de Hector y después quedo enfrente de él.

-"Tu y yo… de nuevo… solitos en casa… ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos lo olvidas?"- pregunto Miguel con una sonrisa malvada –"Tu y yo, nosotros dos y de nuevo tus padrecitos no te vendrán a salvar, de nuevo nadie vendrá y de nuevo te mandare al infierno, solo que esta vez no saldrás de allá"

-"Hmp… oiga señor debe de estar equivocado yo no soy…"- alcanzo a decir Hector, pero fue interrumpido por Miguel.

-"Lo estabas haciendo muy bien señorito, felicidades, pudiste entrar a mi vida, conquistaste y sedujiste mi amistad, me chantajeaste, me robaste a mi"- dijo Miguel muy serio –"Un dinero que tu usaste para cerrar la boca de aquel viejo de Nido"

-"Muchacho felicidades ehh… todo esto aquí, bajo mis alas, a mi lado, haciéndote mi amigo"- dijo Miguel muy molesto mientras que Hector lo miraba algo retador –"¿Eso querías verdad? Eso estabas esperando para clavarme el puñal en la espalda ¿Para qué? Para vengarte"

Cuando más hablaba Miguel, más lo hacía enfurecer Hector.

-"Venganza… ¡¿era eso lo que tu querías?! Esta correcto… excelente… yo en tu lugar si me hubiera dejado en la selva habría hecho lo mismo… lo había hecho peor… lo habría… lo haría MEJOR"- dijo Miguel algo furioso –"Pero la vida no es justa niño, el mundo está dividido; en perdedores y en vencedores"

-"Tú y tu papa, aquel idiota están con la raza de los perdedores"- dijo Miguel muy malvadamente –"Y yo Miguel de la Vega estoy con la raza de los vencedores… Y una vez más te vencí y tu volviste a perder y perderás siempre niño… porque naciste para perder"

A medida que seguía hablando Hector sentía mucho odio por dentro.

-"Como perdiste a tu mami querida que te heredo la belleza… no no no, la belleza no, lo horrible que eres tú y tu madre"- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Cierra la boca… cierra esa boca inmunda, deja de hablar de mi padre y de mi madre"- dijo Hector algo triste, pero a la vez muy enojado.

-"Bien, eso… así te quiero, asume quien eres, saca ese odio afuera deja de hacerte el santito, ¿te crees muy despierto no? Pero en el fondo… eres tonto"- dijo Miguel muy serio y medio furioso –"Otro tonto, igual que el tonto de tu padre"

-"¡Mi padre era un hombre maravilloso y acabaste con el!"- dijo Hector con algunas lágrimas que se le salieron y gritándole en la cara de Miguel.

-"Eso es verdad, de hecho tu probaste que eres un poco más inteligente que el"- dijo Miguel con una voz lujuriosa y malvada –"Pero entraste al ruedo sin nada y morirás embestido, escucha… fin de la historia… ahora que te vencí, no volverás a hacer mal"

-"No es cierto… no venciste Miguel, porque ahora tendrás el castigo que mereces"- dijo Hector con mucho enojo mientras Miguel solo cara de 'aja claro' –"¡PERRO MALDITO!... ¡y soy yo quien te lo dará!"

-"Si ¿Puedo saber cómo? ¡¿A ver qué?! Te extrañaba"- dijo Miguel muy enojado –"Extrañaba ese niñito atrevido"

Dijo Miguel mientras que Hector ponía sus alas en la cabeza, estaba cayendo casi en una paranoia total, todos hay estaban más que sorprendidos, estaban paralizados con todo.

-"¿Hay esta no? Lo sabía"- dijo Miguel, burlándose de Hector con una voz juguetona –"Muéstrate anda… muéstrate, habla de nuevo anda… habla, quiero oír tu voz verdadera"- decía Miguel, mientras hacía a un lado sus plumas para mostrar su oído, se estaba burlándose más de el –"Esa voz de ahí, la voz de bestia, voz de demonio"

-"¡EL DEMONIO ERES TU!"- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de Miguel.

-"¡ESOOOOOO!"- dijo Miguel burlándose de Hector.

-"¡Eres un verdadero hijo de puta! Una criatura como tu debería de estar tras estas jaulas hace mucho tiempo" – dijo Hector muy furioso mientras sollozaba –"Enjaulado, exhibido en la plaza pública como el peor ejemplo de la humanidad…snif… para que las personas decentes escupan en tu cara… snif… como lo hice yo un día y lo hare de nuevo… ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!"

-"¡¿Qué crees que vas a lograr hacer conmigo?! Nada, sabes porque tú no tienes el valor"- dijo Miguel muy furioso –"Eres ese huerfanito, que te deje tirado en la selva… ahora voy a terminar contigo"

-"Snif… Ya no me asustas más… snif… porque ya no soy ese niño"- dijo Hector mientras comenzaba a llorar más –"Voy… snif… voy a cavar contigo Miguel… snif…"

-"¿puedo saber cómo?"- pregunto Miguel muy serio mientras miraba como Hector estaba llorando casi de rodillas –"Dime… porque yo puedo eliminarte… como ya lo vez"- decía Miguel con una sonrisa de victoria –"Te hice sufrir lo bastante fuerte, tanto que podrías llorar ahora como un bebe"

Y al parecer Miguel tenía razón, Hector ya no podía hablar, solamente le esperaba llorar.

-"Ahhhhhhh… yo… y… snif… mi papa… snif… maldito… snif… MALDITOOOOOOO… ahhhhhhh"- lloraba Hector descontroladamente.

-"Creo que hasta aquí los dejo, buenas noches a todos"- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando a Hector con su sufrimiento.

Blu, Perla y Judith no podían creerlo, tan solo sé que quedaron paralizados, pero Blu intento consentirlo.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo Hector"- dijo Blu tratando de calmarlo.

Hector tan solo lloraba muy decaído.

-"Yo… creí que ellos eran unos perdedores, pero veo que tienen mucho sentimentalismo ellos dos"- dijo Perla y después también trato de consentirlo –"Hector siento mucha lastima por ti… tranquilo, ya verás que todo va estar bien si… tu tranquilo"

-"Hector lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando"- dijo Judith muy dulcemente.

Entonces ambos guacamayos lo ayudaron a tranquilizar y calmar al pobre de Hector.

-"Gracias chicos, en verdad"- dijo Hector entre lágrimas –"Hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir"

-"¿Pero cómo?"- pregunto Judith algo confusa.

-"Hagan como yo"- dijo Hector despues de dejar de llorar y entonces empujo la jaula de un lado a otro, de la pared y ventana.

Entonces Perla y Judith hizo lo mismo excepto.

-"Esperen creo que también se cómo salir"- dijo Blu algo alterado.

-"En serio"- dijo Perla muy entusiasmada mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

"Si solo es abrir la puerta y ya"- dijo Blu terminado de abrir la jaula con facilidad.

-"¿Es una broma?"- pregunto Perla muy asombrada.

-"Que solo es girar y…"- alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpido por Perla, al ver que la jaula estaba muy cerca de la ventana.

-"¡VAMOS!"- grito Perla, y luego salir volando, pero fue detenida por Blu, al ver que sostenía entre la jaula y la salida.

-"Vámonos"- dijo Judith arrastrando a Hector y ella voló, pero no con Hector.

-"¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos?"- dijo Perla muy histérica.

-"Es que no podemos"- trataba de decir Blu.

Pero de la nada salen Pepillo y Miguel y se sorprenden al ver que ambos guacamayos se escapaban.

-"Oigan ustedes regresen aquí"- dijo Pepillo, y se dirigió hacías ellos, pero fue golpeado por la jaula, que lo soltó Blu.

-"No podemos volar"- dijo Blu y se agarró de las garras de Hector.

-"NO BLU… Ahhhhhh"- gritaba Hector al ver que caía con Blu y Perla y después cayeron hacia unas cajas de cartón lleno de confeti.

-"¿Porque no me lo dijiste mucho antes?"- pregunto Perla un poco enojada.

-"Porque eso no era importante para ti Perla"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

-"Y ¿porque tenías que agarrarme de mis garras?"- pregunto Hector algo inconforme.

-"No tuve elección"- dijo Blu con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Oigan y Judith"- dijo Perla algo preocupante.

-"Aquí arriba"- dijo Judith en voz alta y después descendió hacia los demás –"¿Hector porque no me dijiste que no podías volar?"

* * *

><p>watch?v=EZiIjpATiRg<p>

-"Bueno… yo…" alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpido al ver que Tipa y Armando los perseguía.

-"Allí están"- dijo Tipa y acto seguido comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

-"Vámonos"- dijo Hector y tomo a Judith de las alas y corrió con ella, mientras que Blu corría con Perla.

Pero la cadena que le habían puesto, hizo que Blu y Perla se tropezaran, y cayeran al suelo, pero se levantaron de nuevo y Blu se detuvo un momento.

-"Espera, escucha tal vez volar no sea lo mío, pero correr si, solo sigue mis pasos, pata dentro, pata fuera"- dijo Blu mientras corría y Perla corrió como Blu.

-"Muy bien dentro fuera, dentro fuera"- repartía Perla mientras huía de los contrabandistas.

Y así, Blu Perla, Hector y Judith se escapaban de los contrabandistas, recorriendo muchas calles, había mucha gente entusiasmada por el partido de futbol que estaban viendo en la televisión.

Ambos seguían corriendo y se toparon con un gato en frente, pero curiosamente Blu comenzó a ladrar como un perro, eso hizo que el gato se espantaba y después termino con los contrabandistas, haciendo que el gato los mordía y los rasguñaba, eso les dio tiempo suficiente para seguir corriendo.

-"Vez también soy bilingüe"- dijo Blu entre risas.

Pero mientras corrían, Pepillo y Miguel buscaba a los 4 guacamayos por los aires y los encontró sin mayor dificultad.

-"No puede ser"- dijo Hector mientras corría.

-"Nos están siguiendo"- grito Perla.

-"Debemos correr más rápido"- dijo Blu algo agitado.

-"Cuidado"- advirtió Judith mirando que el camino estaba cerrado y una gran caída.

Pero desgraciadamente Blu y Perla no se fijaron y terminaron cayendo al suelo, ambos terminaron en un bote de basura y llegaron al interior de una casa, después salieron por la ventana e iban en una tabla metálica.

-"Por aquí"- dijo Hector a Judith, siguiendo a Blu y Perla por un atajo.

Entonces Pepillo y Miguel continuo volando hacia ellos intentando atraparlos.

-"Blu aún nos están siguiendo y no sabemos dónde están Hector y Judith"- dijo Perla muy asustada.

-"Descuida, no nos atraparan tan fácilmente"- dijo Blu mientras manejaba la tabla.

Entonces Pepillo se acercó más y más hacia ellos.

-"Ya son míos"- dijo Pepillo muy malvado.

Pero entonces algo empujo a Blu y Perla, haciendo que se fueran en dirección contraria, y Pepillo y Miguel los miraban, pero no vieron que enfrente un panel eléctrico y era tarde para reaccionar.

-"¡AHHHH!"- gritaron Miguel y Pepillo al unísono y terminaron chocando hacia el panel eléctrico y terminaran electrocutado y que se fuera la luz por todo Rio.

-"Wow… eso fue increíble, ¿fuiste tú Blu?"- pregunto Perla algo entusiasmada, pensando que era Blu quien la salvo.

-"No, fuimos nosotros"- dijo Hector y Judith que estaban atrás de ellos.

-"Fue fantástico lo que hiciste Hector"- dijo Blu muy asombrado.

-"No fue na…"- alcanzo a decir Hector pero fue interrumpido, al ver que la tabla no frenaba y caían en una pequeño charco de agua, pero el impacto fue tremendo, haciendo que los guacamayos se desmayaran por el golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutos después…<strong>

Toda la ciudad de Rio se volvió a iluminar, y entre los callejones Blu continuaba inconsciente, pero Perla lo despertó echándole agua en su rostro.

-"¿Blu estas bien?"- pregunto Perla muy gentilmente.

-"Si creo que si"- dijo Blu mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-"Blu lo siento"- dijo Perla disculpándose muy delicada.

-"No te preocupes… a propósito y Hector"- dijo Blu, pero hablo Judith.

-"Esta por allá"- dijo Judith señalando a Hector.

Allá estaba Hector rompiendo con un palo rompiendo jarrones y con una cara de enfurecido.

-"¡Diablos… diablos… DIABLOS!"- dijo Hector mientras rompía muchos jarrones.

-"Ha estado así desde que despertó por el golpe"- dijo Judith algo triste –"No me gusta verlo así"

-"¿Sera por el encuentro que tuvo con Miguel?"- pregunto Perla algo tímida.

-"No lo sé, pero iré a ver"- dijo Blu y después camino hacia donde esta Hector.

Entonces Hector seguía rompiendo, pero se cansó tanto que tuvo que sentarse y a descansar.

-"Ahhh… dios… porque a mi dios, porque"- dijo Hector algo triste mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

-"Oye Hector estas bien"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

-"Estoy bien hermano, solo tenía que desahogarme, sacar todo lo que tengo por culpa de… ese maldito"- dijo Hector refiriéndose a Miguel con tanto odio.

-"Tranquilo, se cómo te sientes, pero ahora debemos irnos ok"- dijo Blu dándole el ala para levantarse.

-"Si tienes razón, ya estoy mejor"- dijo Hector con una sonrisa y le dio el ala y Blu lo ayudo a levantarse, después regresaron con las chicas.

-"Bueno, debemos buscar algo por donde descansar"- dijo Hector muy feliz.

-"Buena idea, será mejor que nos vayamos en la selva"- dijo Perla con buenos ánimos, pero para Blu no le gusto.

-"Ammmm… yo no creo que sea buena idea"- dijo Blu algo asustado.

-"Vamos Blu no seas así"- dijo Perla algo triste.

-"No lo sé, yo, casi… no conozco mucho este lugar para comenzar"- dijo Blu un poco decepcionado.

-"Por favor… si"- dijo Perla mostrando cara de inocente y poniendo sus hermosos ojos.

Blu al ver los ojos de Perla, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y ya que no tuvo de otra.

-"Uff… ok… ok tu ganas"- dijo Blu muy rendido.

Cuando Perla escucho eso, se puso muy feliz, y después los 4 guacamayos se fueron rumbo a la selva, ambos tuvieron suertes de haber escapado de las garras de Pepillo y Miguel, pero esto no había acabado, puesto que ellos regresarían una vez más a por ellos.

* * *

><p>Una vez adentro de la selva, Perla buscaba un lugar por donde dormir esta noche con Blu y los demás, pero comenzaba a desesperarse por las actitudes de Blu en el camino.<p>

-"Ahh… ¿y eso que fue?"- pregunto Blu algo asustado.

-"Una rama"- respondió Judith.

-"Uy… ¿y eso?"- pregunto de nuevo Blu mas asustado.

-"Una piedra"- respondió Hector.

-"Hay aja… AHHHHYYY! Traigo una araña en mi espalda"- dijo Blu entre escalofríos.

Perla ya no pudo más y se desesperó de nuevo.

-"Te quieres ya calmar y parar… es solo una hoja voltéate"- dijo Perla algo enojada y seria.

Entonces Blu hizo caso, y se dio vuelta y tenía razón, tenía una araña, y todos se espantaron por eso, pero Perla logro quitarlo con facilidad.

-"Ammm… hoja, te dije"- mintió Perla con algo de calma.

-"Ohhh… gracias, pensé que era una araña"- dijo Blu algo tranquilo.

-"De acuerdo… ahora hay que buscar algo cómodo para pasar la noche"- dijo Judith buscando un árbol.

-"¡¿Cómodo?!... estamos en la selva y por lo visto esto parece peligroso y es donde habitan los depredadores más peligrosos"- dijo Hector algo asustado.

-"Oye cálmate un poco Hector… además disculpa que te diga esto pero es aquí donde habita nuestra especie"- dijo Perla algo feliz.

-"Oye no me hables de nuestra especie sí, yo si veo el programa de animal planet… inclusive lo es desde la cadena alimenticia"- dijo Blu mientras trataba de alejar una luciérnaga y esta fue tragada por una rana y después por una serpiente.

-"Ahhh… ayayay, lo vez soy una ave con plumas y fácil de cazarme"- dijo Blu muy asustado.

-"Tu tranquilo Blu, además, después de todo vivimos en los árboles, después de ustedes chicos"- dijo Perla mostrándole un árbol.

-"Hay no, no manches… nosotros preferimos en un lugar civilizado"- dijo Hector negándose y después buscar algo.

-"Oye y que te parece haya Hector"- dijo Blu señalando una atalaya.

-"Suena genial vamos chicas"- dijo Hector antes decir en la atalaya.

Entonces Perla y Judith y le agradaron pero lo que las molesto era caminar, ya que se sentían cansadas, entonces caminaron hasta la atalaya y entonces Perla le contesto Blu.

-"No puedo creer que pueda a llevarte a rastras desde aquí"- dijo perla algo seria.

-"Pfff… ¿arrastrarme?... solo mira esto"- dijo Blu y después corrió se subió rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Perla.

-"Auch, oye… espera… Blu… Blu… auch"- dijo Perla mientras fuera arrastraba por Blu.

-"Ahora quien estoy llevando a rastras a quien"- dijo Blu como burla para Perla.

-"Ja j aja que chistosito"- dijo Perla riéndose un poco.

Blu solamente le guineo el ojo y de nuevo fue arrastrada de nuevo y se riera un poco, una vez arriba Blu y Perla se apoyaron en los postes de atalaya.

-"jajaja vaya forma de llevarme así Blu"- dijo Perla entre risas y una vez feliz.

-"¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE BLU!"- gritaba desde abajo Hector.

-"¡Gracias tú también deberías subir!"- gritaba también Blu desde arriba.

-"¡Nah… yo prefiero a mi estilo!"- dijo Hector y después llevo a Judith cerca de una cuerda bien unida arriba entre Blu y Perla y en un elevador con una palanca.

-"¿Estas lista?"- Pregunto Hector a Judith con una sonrisa.

-"Si…"- dijo Judith algo de miedo.

-"Tranquila, solo agárrate"- dijo Hector sujetando la cuerda y poniendo la pata en la palanca.

-"Para que… Wooo"- alcanzo a decir Judith, pero fue interrumpida, al ver que Hector piso la palanca y la cuerda los subía muy rápido hacia donde están Blu y Perla y una vez arriba…

-"Wow… eso fue… Wow"- dijo Judith muy asombrada.

-"Lo sé, y pensé que al principio no me salía"- dijo Hector mientras soltaba una risa leve.

-"Ja, lo vez quien necesita volar Perla"- dijo Blu muy feliz.

-"Las aves… las aves necesitan volar Blu… volar es… libertad… es no depender de nadie más"- dijo Perla muy feliz –"¿No te gustaría mucho eso Blu?"

-"No lo sé… pues me sentiría un poco solo y sin nadie con quien hablar"- dijo Blu con una voz casi triste.

Perla después de lo que dijo al último, se sentía un poco preocupado por Blu, al principio desde que lo conoció, comenzó a tratarlo mal, pero después de que él lo ayudo de las garras de Pepillo, y de escapar de los contrabandistas, comenzaba a tratarlo de una nueva manera, muy cariñosa y amigable, después de eso, decidieron que era mejor dormir ya de una vez.

-"Ven Blu, mejor vámonos a dormir"- dijo Perla antes de recostarse en un pilar de madera en la atalaya.

-"si bueno… yo… que descanses Perla, yo me quedare un rato más despierto… es que tengo el horario de Minnesota"- dijo Blu con algo de nervios.

Perla solo se le salió una risa leve.

-"Bueno nosotros dormiremos aquí"- dijo Hector señalando a un lado de una pared de la atalaya.

-"Esta bien… Buenas noches Hector, buenas noches hermanita"- dijo Perla antes de cerrar los ojos.

-"Buenas noches Perla"- dijeron Hector y Judith al unísono y también cerraron los ojos para dormir.

-"Buenas noches Blu"- dijo Perla antes de quedar dormida.

-"Buenas noches Perla"- dijo Blu y después se acercó poco a poco y acariciaba la cabeza de Perla, eso la hizo sentir muy alegre y quedar profundamente dormida.

Mientras los demás dormían, Blu miraba lo hermoso que era la ciudad, sin duda alguna, Brasil es uno de los bellos lugares más hermosos, y en este caso, Rio de Janeiro.

-"Descansa Linda"- dijo Blu recordando a su amiga, pero a diferencia de otros, también recordó algo muy triste.

-"Y… también… mama… y… papa"- dijo Blu con mayor dificultad, pues después de muchos años de no saber nada de ellos, al fin lo supo algo de ellos.

Perla por su parte que todavía no estaba dormida, escucho lo último que dijo Blu, y una vez que él estuvo acostado en el otro lado de la atalaya sintió algo preocupado por él y se le vino algo en su pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento de Perla…<strong>

_-"Blu… es muy lindo, quizá en un principio no me agrado mucho, he inclusive casi intento besarme, eso sí me hizo enojar mucho, pero después de que terminamos todos secuestrados y como Pepillo me estrangulaba, Blu sorpresivamente me lo aparto de mí, y además lo golpeo, eso es muy lindo de su parte, después de todo está comenzando a agradarme mucho, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, ojala, he estado un tiempo sola con mi hermanita, después de que nos separaron de nuestros padres, no he encontrado a alguien con quien convivir, un amigo es lo que me hace falta, y sé muy bien quien será… Blu"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del pensamiento de Perla…<strong>

Luego de 3 horas de estar dormidos, los guacamayos estaban dormidos muy tranquilamente, sin ninguna molestia, y sin problemas por ahora, hasta que…

watch?v=_-HMpuDOoYo

-"No… no quiero… NO, NOOOO"- dijo Blu y después se despertó de un sobresalto –"Ahhhh dios"

-"Balbuceas cuando duermes"- dijo una voz que se le hacía muy familiar, Blu volteo y era Hector que estaba aún lado, viendo la bella noche –"Bah… odio las pesadillas"

-"Sip… yo también"- dijo Blu mientras intentaba despertarse –"¿Qué no estabas dormido?"

Entonces Perla estaba muy feliz durmiendo a gusto, pero entonces la plática que tenían Blu y Hector hizo que la despertaba, solamente abrió un ojo y vio que estaban platicando Blu y Hector.

-"Si, estaba, pero quería ver esta bella noche"- dijo Hector señalando la bella noche de la ciudad –"Sabes nunca estuve tan fuera, es decir del exterior, es lo más hermoso que vi en la vida"

-"Si pero no puede ser peor allá afuera"- dijo Blu lo cual hizo que Hector se callara por un momento –"¿O sí?"

-"¿Después de lo que pasamos hoy? No puede ser muy peor"- dijo Hector algo bajo –"Bueno me iré a dormir, y deja de llorar Blu, me haces que me ponga bastante preocupado por ti"

Y era cierto por lo que dijo Hector, Blu se le salieron algunas lágrimas, al parecer tuvo una horrible pesadilla con sus padres.

Entonces Hector regreso con Judith quien algún seguía dormida y recargada en la pared, pero después se despertó al ver a Hector.

-"Hmmmm… ¿qué sucede?"- pregunto Judith muy feliz.

-"Ahhh… nada… solo quería ver una vez más el paisaje antes ir a dormir contigo"- dijo Hector antes de acostarse con ella.

-"Ohh… de acuerdo"- dijo Judith muy feliz.

-"Oye ¿ya te dije que te vez muy linda con esa sonrisa?"- pregunto Hector muy gentil.

-"Awwww Hector eres muy tierno diciendo eso, gracias"- dijo Judith muy dulcemente y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Ahhh… jeje… que dulce…"- tartamudeo Hector y se puso algo rojito.

-"Jeje… bueno dulces sueños"- dijo Judith antes de quedar dormida en el pecho de Hector –"Gracias por aceptar dormir conmigo"

-"No fue nada"- dijo Hector y el dio un beso en la frente en señal de un beso de buenas noches, y ella se ponía bastante feliz, pero algo en la cabeza de Hector le rondaban muchas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento de Hector…<strong>

_-"dios… en serio es muy hermosa, nunca había convivido tanto con una chica, pero siento que estoy haciendo algo mal, es decir, estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ella, después de lo que paso en la conservación ambiental, me divertí muchísimo, será que me estoy enamorándome de ella, ¡que la amo y la quiero como pareja y no como amigos? Tal vez deba decírselo, me estoy comportándome muy amable con Judith… se lo debo decir, ella tiene que saber que la amo, mañana quiero decirle lo que siento por ella, ojala mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi"_

**Fin del pensamiento de Hector…**

* * *

><p>Luego de eso decidió también dormir, pero también Judith también estaba pasando lo mismo que Hector.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamiento de Judith…<strong>

_-"Wow, Hector es maravilloso nunca me había divertido bien, pero siento mucha lastima por él, en verdad nunca vi a alguien sufrir muchísimo por sus padres, yo también pase lo mismo con Perla, y me sentía débil y sola, pero veo que Hector está quitándome esta depresión, como lo hizo en esa laguna, nunca me divertí tanto, pero ¿qué será lo que estoy sintiendo por él? ¿Será amor? Significa que encontré a mi pareja ideal, y al parecer Hector es el indicado, quisiera decirle que lo amo, si eso es lo que voy a hacer mañana… Hector… te amo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del pensamiento de Judith…<strong>

Entonces los dos guacamayos terminaron dormidos para que mañana pudieran expresarse lo que sienten del uno al otro, este amor oculto que tienen.

Pero mientras tanto Blu, aún tenía algunas lágrimas que se salieron por la pesadilla que tuvo, sin embargo, Perla quien aún seguía despierta y escucho toda la plática que tuvieron, ella se acercó lentamente y lo acaricio suavemente, esto hizo que Blu se diera cuenta.

-"Perla"- dijo Blu con algunas lágrimas.

-"¿Soñaste que tuviste un accidente con tus padres cierto?"- pregunto Perla algo dulcemente y con cariño.

Blu solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Blu, en verdad lo lamento tanto, sé que es muy difícil perder a una familia, pero recuerda que no estás solo, tienes a Hector y… a mi"- dijo Perla algo ruborizada por lo último que dijo.

Blu dejo de llorar y embozo una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿Me gustaría pedirte un favor?"- pregunto Perla con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué clase de favor?"- pregunto Blu algo quebrantado.

-"Bueno… por lo visto, yo ya no quiero dormir sola, y siempre que cada vez que duermo, tengo miedo de que algo me pase, así que yo… yo"- trataba de decir Perla con una voz nerviosa.

-"Tu…"- dijo Blu ayudando a Perla.

-"Bueno… puedo dormir a tu lado… por favor"- dijo Perla toda roja y tímida.

Blu no sabía que decir lo último que dijo Perla, lo puso bien nervioso, él nunca había dormido con compañeros a su lado, así que Blu rompió el silencio.

-"Ess… esss… está bien Perla… ven"- dijo Blu estirando su ala.

Perla se sentía muy feliz, en el fondo comenzó a agradarle muchísimo así que se acercó hacia su ala y lo termino abrazando, y ambos se ruborizaban.

-"Por cierto Blu… te doy una disculpa"- dijo Perla algo triste.

-"¿Pero porque?"- pregunto Blu muy confuso.

-"Bueno… veras, desde que nos empezamos a conocer, en un principio no me agradaste, y además, te termine maltratando de manera muy brutal que hasta me castigaría por mí misma, pero después de haberme ayudado a escapar de esos humanos y de tu acto de valentía de liberarme de Pepillo, comenzaste a agradarme mucho, además lo que yo necesito es… un amigo"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu fuertemente, en un tono cariñoso.

Blu no podía creerlo, cuando menciono amigo, se refirió a él, esto lo puso muy feliz.

-"Tus disculpas son aceptadas Perlita"- dijo Blu cariñosamente, cosa que Perla se rio levemente.

-"Entonces… amigos Blu"- dijo Perla mientras mostraba sus ojos de color celeste.

Blu se puso más nervioso al ver sus ojos, pero al final, comenzó a sonreír.

-"Claro Perla… amigos"- dijo Blu mientras le daba el ala.

Pero para Perla en lugar de darle el ala, se apartó y le dio un abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla de Blu, cosa que él se ruborizaba completamente y quedaba paralizado, esto hizo que Perla se riera de nuevo.

-"Bueno… buenas noches Blu… mañana nos espera un gran día"- dijo Perla mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Blu.

-"También tu Perla, descansa"- dijo Blu mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza.

Perla quedo completamente dormida mientras sentía las caricias de Blu, pero luego de unos segundos más también se quedó profundamente dormido, ambos terminaron abrazados, sin duda alguna, Blu se durmió muy tranquilamente, ya no volvió a soñar otra vez con el mismo sueño de antes, ahora tenía a Perla a su lado, se estaba sintiendo bastante bien.

Y Perla tenía razón, mañana les espera un largo día, necesitan buscar a alguien para que puedan quitar las cadenas que tenían en sus patas, todo esto se verá mañana, pero no solo eso, también todo este tiempo pudieron salir todos juntos de un gran problema que tuvieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este especial que les prepare para ustedes, bueno chicos nos vemos en dos semanas ya que tengo escuela y no podre actualizar el proximo martes... asi que se cuidan mucho no olviden dejar sus reviews y que tengan una estupenda noche... lo dice tu amigo que te quiere y te apoya tu gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998... nos vemos Bye! :) :) <strong>


	13. Un gran amigo Rafael

**hola hola a todos, como estan, espero que bien porque yo, bueno la semana pasada les dije que actualizaria en dos semanas, pero al parecer me negue a eso, ya estableci mi horario, y todos los martes de 9 a 10 the walking dead okno xD, pero enserio, de 9 a 10 actualizare mis amigos... bueno ahora sin mas que decir.. que se diviertan mucho, comiencen :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un gran amigo Rafael<strong>

**5 horas después…**

Era casi de madrugada en la mágica ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, poco a poco el sol estaba por salir, los rayos de luz tocaban el cielo, la ciudad y la selva.

Pero en algún lugar de Rio, en el cementerio, se hallaba un gran hueco con un pedestal, allí se encontraba Miguel y Pepillo, pero sobretodo se encontraba Hector, dormido, amarrado y tirado en una fosa, lo único que se le salía era su cabeza y las alas que estaban amarradas juntas.

En ese momento Pepillo le tira tierra en la cabeza con una pala tierra, y luego poco a poco despertaba.

-"(Tosía)… pero que…"- decía Hector con voz baja, pero fue interrumpido al ver que le echaba tierra de nuevo –"(Tosía)"

Pero luego después vio que estaba en una fosa casi profunda, y que lo estaban enterrando vivo, vio sus alas que estaban amarradas, y eso le basto que se ponía triste.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"- gritaba Hector con mucha tristeza y después vio a Pepillo que lo estaba enterrándolo y después dejo de echar tierra y vio a Hector como lloraba como niño –"Ahhhhhhhh…"

En ese momento sale Miguel y se dirige ver a Hector con mucha seriedad y muy fríamente y después Pepillo se pone a un lado de él y Miguel dijo…

-"Te quite a tus padres, pero me asegurare de quitarte tu última morada"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente mirando a Hector, y el solamente lo miraba con mucha tristeza.

-"Anda Pepillo… acaba con él"- dijo Miguel muy seriamente y en ese momento Pepillo saca debajo de sus alas una revolver y lo apunta a la cabeza de Hector y después retira el seguro.

-"¡DISPARA!"- grito Miguel muy enojado.

Entonces Pepillo se preparaba para disparar.

-"¡Noooooooo!"- gritaba Hector con mucho miedo y tristeza

Entonces Pepillo disparo, pero había un problema, no tenía ninguna bala, solo se escuchó el tac del arma.

-"No"- dijo Hector mientras se le salía una lagrima y penando que sería su fin, pero no fue así.

-"Jejejeje"- se reía levemente Miguel y con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Snif… Que…"- decía Hector algo confuso.

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajaja"- se reía sin parar Miguel de Hector –"Jajajajaja que cara tiene Pepillo"

En ese momento Pepillo solo lo veía muy serio y malvado.

Entonces Miguel se calmó y luego hablo…

-"Recibió lo que merecía"- dijo Miguel muy serio y mirando a Hector y el solo se ponía algo triste y enojado a la vez –"Es para que aprendas a no meterte con quien no debes niñito"

-"¡Pero otra vez… ve como soy bueno te deje vivo!"- dijo Miguel muy malvadamente –"Te daré dos opciones: la primera desapareces de una vez, es lo que yo haría"

-"La segunda volver de nuevo aquí, para poder delatarme, solo que va a hacer tu palabra contra la mía y no tienes pruebas contra mi"- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa malvada –"Pero si haces eso, te denuncio… por calumnio, chantaje, latrocinio, conspiración de fraude junto con ese tal Nido, por ocultismo ideológico y fraude de identidad y no sé qué más pueda inventar"- decía Miguel mientras se exaltaba haciendo señas con sus alas.

Hector no decía nada de lo que había dicho Miguel, solo se ponía muy triste y enojado a la vez.

-"Eso es lo que debería hacer… pero no, ¿sabes porque?"- pregunto Miguel con una voz algo burlón.

Entonces camina a un lado de la fosa, estando cerca de la cabeza de Hector, pero antes agarra un puñado de tierra y lo apunta a la cabeza de Hector y luego hablo.

-"Por qué voy a entender que quieras pedirme perdón"- dijo Miguel mientras que Hector cerraba los ojos y aguantaba el llanto y él se negó agitando la cabeza –"Pídeme perdón… estoy esperando"

Luego Hector no dijo nada y después se negó de nuevo con la cabeza y después hizo un lado la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"¡PIDEME PERDON IDIOTA!"- gritaba Miguel con mucho enojo.

-"…Perdón…"- dijo Hector con una voz de tristeza y enojo.

Entonces Miguel se acomodaba su pelaje, y le limpiaba cerca de sus ojos, por la mejilla, con un ala.

-"No me gusto"- dijo Miguel con una voz algo lujuriosa y después se inca con una de sus patas –"Oye te voy a enseñar, lo quiero así; "Perdón Miguel por favor""- decía Miguel con un tono tierno y dulce.

-"Snif… Perdón Miguel… snif… por favor... snif"- dijo Hector muy tristemente.

-"Ahhhhhh…"- soltó un gran suspiro Miguel con mucha alegría y después le soltó la tierra en la cara de Hector y se limpiaba sus alas –"Estas perdonado"

Entonces Miguel camino a otro lado, donde estaba en frente de Hector.

-"No olvides que te estoy dando otra oportunidad de estar vivo, pero será la última, podría acabar contigo ahora como lo pude haberlo hecho hace años… no hagas que me arrepienta"- dijo Miguel muy tranquilamente.

Entonces estaba a punto de alzar vuelo pero después quiso decir sus últimas palabras a Hector.

-"Promete que no volverás a aparecer, promete que no volverás con esos humanos queridos... y que vas a estar lejos de esa palomita azul, porque ella va hacer mía me oyes"- dijo Miguel con un tono medio furioso, refiriéndose a Judith –"¡Anda promételo!"

"Lo prometo"- dijo Hector con mucho enojo y suspiraba con furia.

-"Ahora vete y desaparece de esta ciudad de una vez, llévate tu venganza y vete… llévatela a la tumba ¡Entiérralo de una vez!"- dijo Miguel muy enojado pero después paso su tono de enojado a juguetona –"Pero volviste a perder muchacho, ¡Perdiste!"

Entonces Miguel se alejó de la fosa, y Hector escucho como se alejaba y puso su mirada triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"snif… No… no me dejes aquí… snif… ¡no me dejes aquí! Ahhhhh…"- dijo Hector muy triste mientras lloraba.

Entonces Miguel regresa una vez más.

-"¿Quién dijo que tu castigo acabo? nudo para salir de esa fosa, intenta pensar que era una broma"- dijo Miguel muy seriamente –"¡Ah! Falta una cosa"

Entonces Miguel camina de nuevo a la cabeza de Hector y luego asuma su cabeza y acto seguido le escupió una saliva en la mejilla de Hector.

-"Ahora si… buena suerte idiota"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente y después estuvo a punto de alzar vuelo pero lo detiene Hector, hablando.

-"Espera… como… ¿Cómo piensas denunciarme, si los humanos no nos entienden?"- pregunto Hector muy triste.

-"Buen punto… pues escribiendo tontito"- dijo Miguel con un tono juguetón.

-"Pero tú no sabes… snif… escribir"- dijo Hector tratando de calmarse.

-"¿Y quién fue que me enseño? Si fuiste tú Harry"- dijo Miguel muy fríamente diciendo su antiguo nombre.

Entonces Hector no dijo nada, solamente volvió a llorar de nuevo.

-"Bien ahora si… todo tu Pepillo"- dijo Miguel y después se retiró de ese lugar, volando.

-"Dulces sueños"- dijo Pepillo agarrando de nuevo la pala y preparando para cavar de nuevo.

-"Espera no… no NOOOOOO"- dijo Hector pero ya era demasiado tarde, Pepillo le echaba tierra y lo estaba enterrándolo vivo.

Para Hector parecía que lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, no fue hasta que…

* * *

><p>-"No"- se despertaba Hector del sobresalto y vio que solamente era un sueño, vio a Perla y Blu muy dormidos y abrazados, también vio que estaba en la atalaya y por ultimo vio a Judith que estaba durmiendo muy profundamente en el pecho de Hector –"Ahhh dios, solo es un sueño"<p>

Entonces vio que aún seguía de noche, eran las 4 de la mañana y la luna se estaba por ocultarse y muy casi se vieron los rayos de sol saliendo.

Después Hector soltó un gran suspiro, pero no se esperó que ese suspiro era como un despertador para Judith y después ella dijo.

-"(Bostezo) hola Hector"- dijo Judith algo somnolienta.

-"Hola Judith"- dijo Hector pero algo triste, esto hizo que Judith se preocupara.

-"Oye ¿qué tienes?, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?"- dijo Judith algo preocupada.

Hector no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Ohhh… lo siento mucho, y… ¿de qué fue ese sueño? ¿Fue de tus padres?"- volvió a preguntar Judith.

-"No… no no fue de mis padres, fue… de Miguel"- dijo Hector algo triste por eso.

-"¿Que paso?"- preguntaba Judith.

-"Estaba en una fosa muy profunda, y ahí Miguel y Pepillo me querían enterrar vivo… pero antes Miguel me dijo que le prometiera que me fuera de aquí, que lo deje en paz… pero sobretodo que te aleje de ti"- eso ultimo Hector se ponía muy triste –"entonces… él me dijo que lo perdonara… y eso fue muy duro para mi… yo quiero acabar con el… pero no puedo… al parecer el miedo me acecha, me vence, me vuelvo débil… yo quiero mi justicia, pero el miedo me hace trisas, me gana"

-"Hector… tranquilo… se lo que sientes, y la verdad me preocupo por ti, pero si algo de he sabido fue de una cosa"- dijo Judith calmando a Hector.

-"¿Y cuál es?"- pregunto Hector algo confuso.

-"La única forma para vencer el miedo, es la esperanza"- dijo Judith muy dulce.

-"¿La esperanza?"- volvió a preguntar Hector algo confuso.

-"Si, ¿sabes porque? Porque la esperanza nos hace fuertes, ella nos ha traído aquí, es nuestra arma cuando todo lo demás está perdido"- dijo Judith

-"Wow… eso no lo sabía"- dijo Hector algo nervioso.

-"eso es lo que me dijo mi padre antes de…"- dijo Judith pero después no pudo continuar debido a que eso lo ponía algo triste.

-"Hey, no te pongas así, no eres la única quien paso con lo mismo… además, estoy seguro de que en donde quiera que este tu padre, estuviera muy orgulloso de lo que haces"- dijo Hector muy amablemente.

Entonces cuando Hector dijo eso, Judith dejo de ponerse triste y saco una sonrisa leve.

-"Así me gusta verte, muy feliz y no triste… además a ti te prometí que te protegería, pasara lo que pasara, tu no debes porque preocuparte mucho por mi"- dijo Hector muy feliz.

Entonces Judith solamente le dio un abrazo muy tierno, eso hizo que Hector se sonrojaba un poco.

-"Oye tranquila no es para tanto"- dijo Hector algo nervioso y sonrojado a la vez.

-"Ohhh, lo siento jeje, es que te has comportado muy amable y gentil conmigo, también muchas veces me han pasado muchas pesadillas muy horribles, y tengo miedo de que algo muy mal me pase"- dijo Judith separándose de Hector –"Y Perla siempre me ha consentido cuando me pasa esto, pero contigo todo es diferente… me devuelves esa felicidad que tengo… bueno creo que deberíamos volver a dormir, además… te quiero decirte algo muy importante, pero será mañana estoy muy cansada"

-"Si, yo también te quiero decir algo importante, pero mañana te lo diré, por ahora hay que seguir durmiendo, y tranquila no debes tener pesadillas, estoy aquí contigo vale"- dijo Hector muy gentil.

-"Si buena idea"- dijo Judith y después se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho de Hector –"Y gracias por dormir conmigo y por todo"

-"No fue nada"- dijo Hector y después le dio unas caricias a Judith, esto hizo que ella se ponía muy feliz y algo sonrojado.

-"(No puedo creer que Hector me consienta muy dulcemente, él es muy bueno, cariñoso, tierno, gentil, en fin todo… y mañana se lo tengo que decir, que lo amo... lo amo con todas mis fuerzas)"- pensó Judith antes de quedar dormida por las caricias de Hector.

-"(Mírala, es tan hermosa mientras duerme, en verdad nunca había sentido tanto amor y cariño por una chica, y más si es una amiga, pero yo no la quiero como amiga, yo la quiero como pareja, la amo… desde el primer momento en que la vi… me ha hecho posible curar este dolor que tengo desde pequeño… y gracias a lo que me dijo, tengo esperanza, y la voy a tener… mama, papa, espero que estén orgullosos de mi… aun los quiero mucho)"- pensó Hector antes de quedar dormido de nuevo.

Y una vez más se quedaron la pareja azul continuaba su bella noche antes de que el sol saliera.

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas después…<strong>

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente en la mágica ciudad de Rio de Janeiro y en la selva tropical, y 4 guacamayos azules se encontraban durmiendo en la atalaya, Perla comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, empezó a estirar las alas por un momento, pero sintió algo a su derecha y pudo ver a Blu, quien aún continuaba dormido a lado de Perla, que la tenía envuelta en sus alas.

-"De acuerdo, no es que sea floja, pero quiero dormir un rato más con él"- dijo Perla y después se volvió a dormir y sentir las alas de Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hora después…<strong>

Después de este lapso de tiempo, Blu comenzó a despertarse y luego empezó abrirlos lentamente hasta abrirlos completamente.

-"Wow, que bien dormí"- dijo Blu después de bostezar.

Entonces estaba a punto de levantarse pero luego se dio cuenta de que Perla aún seguía dormida en su pecho, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía muy hermosa cuando duerme así.

-"Vaya se ve tierna cuando duerme así"- dijo Blu muy alegremente.

Entonces Blu comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Perla, esto hizo que comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco.

-"Mmmmm… vaya manera de despertarme"- dijo Perla después de abrir sus ojos y de bostezar.

Blu solamente se puso un poco nervioso.

-"Bueno, lo hago porque ya salió el sol jeje"- dijo Blu algo torpe –"Bueno y ¿cómo dormiste?"

-"Dormí muy bien Blu gracias… me gusto dormir a lado tuyo"- dijo Perla muy feliz, esto causo que Blu se ruborizara por completo.

-"¿En serio?"- pregunto Blu muy nervioso.

-"Si… ¿a ti no te gusto?"- pregunto Perla muy curiosamente.

-"Pero claro que me gusto, es que yo… yo"- dijo Blu muy nervioso.

-"Tu…"- dijo Perla muy juguetona.

-"… lo siento es que ando un poco nervioso"- dijo Blu con una risilla leve.

-"No te preocupes, solo dilo"- dijo Perla muy dulcemente.

-"Es que yo casi no duermo acompañado en todos estos años, siempre duermo solo… bueno solo espero que no te hayas incomodado un poco de lo que paso ayer"- dijo Blu con un tono casi triste.

-"No al contrario Blu, a mí me gustó mucho dormir contigo, prefiero mucho dormir con alguien a mi lado que estar sola o con mi hermanita… a veces cuando duermo con mi hermanita… nos ocurren pesadillas, sobre todo a Judith y son trágicas, tanto a mi hermanita como a mí"- dijo Perla un poco asustada.

-"Ohh ya veo… y ¿qué clase de pesadillas tienen ustedes?"- pregunto Blu algo curioso.

Entonces Perla estaba a punto de contestarle, pero tenía un poco de miedo decirle.

-"Es algo doloroso, y no prefiero decírtelo en este momento"- dijo Perla algo triste y después bajo la cabeza.

Blu se preocupó por eso, entonces simplemente le levanto la cabeza y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-"No te preocupes, a todos nos da miedo contar nuestro pasado, no quiero que te pongas así"- dijo Blu tratando de animar a Perla.

Esas palabras que Blu expreso, hizo que Perla pusiera una sonrisa tierna.

-"Gracias Blu"- dijo Perla muy feliz y después le dio un gran abrazo.

Cada vez que Perla abrazaba a Blu, el comenzó a gustarle mucho, esta vez Blu se lo devolvió tranquilamente.

-"De nada… bueno… creo que deberíamos buscar algo para desayunar"- dijo Blu después de separarse de Perla.

-"Claro Blu, pero primero hay que despertar a Hector y a Judith"- dijo Perla viendo a Hector y a Judith quienes aún seguían dormidos.

-"Claro que si vamos"- dijo Blu y con esto se dirigieron a despertar a Hector y Judith.

Entonces primero despertaron a Hector y Judith y luego después les dijeron que deberían buscar algo de desayunar, y después asintieron con la cabeza, y entonces se bajaron con la atalaya y empezaron a buscar el desayuno, cosa que tuvieron que caminar, ya que Blu y Hector no sabían volar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Rio…<p>

En el centro de conservación ambiental, se encontraban Linda y Tulio afuera del lugar.

Resulta que anoche anterior, estuvieron buscando por todo Rio a los guacamayos azules porque habían sido secuestrados por los contrabandistas.

Entonces Tulio le dijo a Linda que imprimiera imágenes con una nota de 'Blu y Hector, desaparecidos', después de eso, se dispusieron a pegarlas por toda la cuidad.

Pero después de muchas horas de búsqueda, Linda termino muy cansada y decidió regresar a la clínica con Tulio para poder descansar, y seguir buscándolos mañana por la mañana, en este caso hoy mismo.

-"Han visto a mi ave… guacamayo"- dijo Linda mientras dormía.

En ese momento aparece un niño quien era Fernando, quien intentaba tratar de despertar a Linda y Tulio, pero ambos terminaron de despertarse muy asustados por la ausencia.

-"Que, guacamayo azul, lo vio…"- dijeron Linda y Tulio al unísono, muy asustados, pero terminaron algo nervioso al ver al niño Fernando que estaba en frente de ellos.

-"Wow, perdonen por despertarlos, pero se dónde están las aves"- dijo Fernando muy feliz.

-"¿En serio? ¿Viste a Blu?"- pregunto Linda muy entusiasmada y Fernando le mostro una pluma azul – "Mira Tulio es de el"

-"A ver déjame ver"- dijo Tulio y entonces inspecciono la pluma y termino acertando que es de el –"Si es de el"

-"Ok, ¿dime en dónde están?"- pregunto Linda

-"Vengan yo los guio"- dijo Fernando haciendo que los siguiera.

Entonces Linda estaba a punto de seguirlo pero Tulio lo detiene.

-"Espera Linda, no confió en el"- dijo Tulio, cosa que Fernando se puso mal.

Linda solamente suspiro, y luego después dijo.

-"Tengo que confiar en el niño Tulio, no tengo otra opción"- dijo Linda y luego Fernando se puso contento.

Pero en ese momento, empieza a sonar el teléfono de Linda, ella al ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que su prima Daniela.

-"Si hola"- saludo Linda en el teléfono.

-"Hola Linda, como se la están pasando tú y Blu y Hector"- dijo Daniela muy contenta.

-"Ahh hola Dany… perdóname por no hablarte como te dije, es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo y pues se me olvido"- dijo Linda algo arrepentida.

-"No te preocupes prima, pero dime, ¿cómo están Blu y Hector?"- pregunto Daniela muy curiosa.

Linda al oír eso es puso muy triste.

-"Dany, será mejor que te lo diga en privado"- dijo Linda y después se alejó de Tulio y Fernando y le termino explicando que Blu y Hector fueron secuestrados por unos contrabandistas.

-"¡¿Qué?! Como pudo ser posible"- dijo Daniela muy sorprendida.

-"Si prima, como lo oyes, desgraciadamente Blu y Hector fueron secuestrados, por eso me la pase horas buscándolo y aun no lo encuentro"- dijo Linda con un tono muy triste y asustado.

-"Oye Lindase que sonara algo raro y loco… pero… ¿puedo viajar a Brasil para que pueda ayudarte?"- pregunto Daniela dando una sugerencia.

-"No Dany, no es necesario, pero agradezco mucho tu apoyo, y no quiero ponerte en riesgo, ni mucho menos a Pablo"- dijo Linda algo preocupante.

Dany solamente soltó un suspiro.

-"De acuerdo prima, te entiendo muy bien, espero que los encuentres pronto"- dijo Daniela dándole apoyo a Linda.

-"Gracias Dany, te hablo más tarde"- dijo Linda algo calmada.

Ok Linda, cuídate adiós"- dijo Daniela despidiéndose.

-"Adiós"- dijo Linda y después dejo de hablar con Daniela en el celular.

Y entonces Linda le dijo a Fernando que lo guiara hasta donde están Blu, Perla, Judith y Hector, Tulio aunque no tuvo mucha confianza en el niño, pero no tenía otra opción más que seguirlo, así que le aviso a Sergio, quien estaba dentro de la clínica, que viniera con ellos y acto seguido el acepto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la selva, Blu y los demás continuaban buscando algo para el desayuno en medio de la selva.<p>

-"Ahhh… tengo mucha hambre"- dijo Judith mientras como rugía su vientre.

-"Uhhhh… necesito comer algo rápido"- dijo Perla también tocando su vientre.

-"Descuiden muy pronto vamos a tener nuestro desayuno"- dijo Blu buscando por los alrededores, en cada árbol.

Y siguieron buscando por unos minutos más, hasta que encontraron un árbol, te tenían unos ricos y deliciosos mangos, uvas, naranjas y nueces, y Perla al ver muchos términos corriendo hacia ellos.

-"¡Míos, míos míos!"- gritaba Perla de la emoción.

-"Perla espera un momento"- dijo Blu quien estaba siendo arrastrado por Perla.

-"Bien vamos, te conseguiré algo para ti"- dijo Hector a Judith.

Entonces Perla subió rápidamente hacia el árbol para alcanzar las frutas que había allí, mientras que Blu solamente estaba siento arrastrado por Perla, y Hector intentaba alcanzarlos, una vez que estuvieron en lo más alto, Perla estiro sus alas lo más largo que pudo, para poder alcanzar la fruta, pero estaba a unos centímetros de mas que no termino alcanzándolo.

-"Rayos no puedo alcanzarlos"- dijo Perla muy frustrada.

-"A ver déjame intentarlo"- dijo Blu amablemente.

Entonces Blu estiro sus alas lo más largo que pudo, y para su sorpresa alcanzo la fruta, por lo visto él era un poco más alto que Perla, al obtener el mango se la dio a Perla muy amablemente, pues ella tenía mucha hambre.

-"Ten Perla es para ti"- dijo Blu muy amablemente.

-"Awww, gracias Blu, que lindo eres"- dijo Perla muy dulcemente mientras tomaba el mango y comenzaba a comerlo.

-"Bueno esto será para Judith y a mi"- dijo Hector mostrándole unas uvas y nueces –"Bueno hay que bajar"

-"De acuerdo, bajaremos cuando terminemos de desayunar"- dijo Blu quien también estaba comiendo un mango que también agarro.

-"Vale, los espero"- dijo Hector y después bajo del árbol, hasta donde estaba Judith.

-"Bueno, no sé si sean tus favoritas… pero toma son para ti"- dijo Hector dándole las uvas muy gentilmente.

-"Ahh Hector pero claro que son mis favoritas, gracias"- dijo Judith mientras tomabas las uvas y comenzó a comérselos.

-"De nada, yo prefiero esta nuez, son mis favoritas"- dijo Hector y también comenzó a comerse la nuez.

Entonces ambos guacamayos quedaron muy satisfechos por la comida, Blu y Perla se bajaron del árbol y se reunieron con Hector y Judith.

-"Bueno ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?"- pregunto Blu algo curioso.

-"Yo creo que buscar a alguien a que nos ayude a quitar eso"- dijo Perla señalando la cadena.

-"Ahhh, si es cierto, ni me acorde"- dijo Blu algo torpe, lo que causo que Perla se riera.

-"Bueno Blu andando"- dijo Perla lista para avanzar.

* * *

><p>Pero entonces en ese momento, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños detrás de los arbustos, esto hizo que los 4 guacamayos se asustaran, sobretodo Blu.<p>

-"Oh, oh, creo que alguien nos está siguiendo"- dijo Hector tratando de ponerse algo defensivo y con algo de susto.

Y sobre las ramas salieron unos tucanes muy pequeños, y se dirigieron hacia los guacamayos, uno de ellos se encimo en las alas de Perla y otro en las alas de Judith, y los otros le estaban agarrando las alas de Blu y Hector.

-"Oigan cuidado chicos, les podrían matar dela ternura"- dijo Judith mientras abrazaba el pequeño tucán en sus alas.

-"Owww, ven aquí pequeño"- dijo Blu mientras lo cargaba.

Y todo lo que parecía ternura, se convirtió en terrores, cuando uno de ellos le arranco con su pico, con sus fuerzas las plumas de Blu, en su pecho, causando que chillara del dolor, y termina corriendo del pequeño.

A Perla le parecía extraño, pero después termino también torturada por los tucanes, a Judith tenia pánico pero era demasiado tarde, ya que también estaba siendo torturado por los tucanes, al igual que Hector, y ambos guacamayos estaban siendo torturados y maltratados por los pequeños tucanes.

-"Hay mi pelo, bájate… ay Mier… ahí…"- se quejaba Hector al ver que lo estaban jalando de su pelaje.

-"¡Quítate, quítate, ayuda!"- dijo Blu tratando de huir de los pequeños tucanes.

-"Ay, mi cola… auch, ya basta… basta… auch"- se quejaba Judith al ver que estaban arrancándole de las plumas de su cola.

-"Ya… ya… ay mis alas… ahhhh"- dijo Perla intentando zafarse de los tucanes de las alas.

Y así continuaban siendo torturados hasta que alguien llama desde un árbol.

-"Oigan ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?"- pregunto un tucán pero ahora un adulto.

Y todos los pequeños tucanes se detienen por un momento.

-"Ok, ok niños termino el juego, aléjense ya"- dijo el tucán alejando a los pequeños de los guacamayos azules.

Ambos tucanes no hicieron caso, por lo que terminaron abalanzándose de él.

-"Jajajajaja ok niños, ya les he dicho miles de veces que… ay mi ojito"- se quejaba el tucán.

-"Hay mira Blu son una ternura"- dijo Perla muy emocionada y con una sonrisa.

-"Tú crees"- dijeron Blu, Hector y Judith al unísono muy inconforme por lo que dijo.

-"Que, los niños, son 17 y uno en camino… ¡hey! Ya les ha dicho que no es una maraca, dejen de agitarlo"- gritaba el tucán a unos dos tucancitos quienes soltaron un huevo.

-"(suspiro)… me van a sacar plumas verdes… Hay necesito vacaciones"- dijo el tucán algo cansado, después vio un poco curioso a los guacamayos azules –"¿Oigan y acaso no van ustedes al carnaval?"

-"Quienes nosotros"- dijo Perla algo nerviosa.

-"Bueno no exactamente, de hecho estamos pensando…"- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

-"No hombre, a diferencia de eso… estábamos pensando en quitarnos estas cosas"- dijo Perla mostrándole la cadena.

-"Hmmmmm… ya veo, y ¿porque no van al taller de Luis?"- pregunto el tucán algo irónico.

Y ambos guacamayos se miraron muy confundidos.

-"Ammmm… nosotros no conocemos a ese tal Luis amigo"- dijo Hector algo nervioso.

-"Ahh… no se preocupen, yo con mucho gusto los ayudare, si gustan"- dijo el tucán muy bondadoso de su parte.

-"Nos encantaría muchísimo"- dijeron Perla y Blu al unísono, aunque se rieron un poco por lo que dijeron juntos.

Y antes de que dijera algo más, uno de los niños volvió a encimarse sobre él, u otro le volvió a dar en el ojo.

-"¡Ahhh! Otra vez en mi ojo, basta o me veré obligado hablar con su madre"- dijo el tucán en un tono muy desafiante y todos los pequeños tucanes volaron rápidamente

-"Jajaja, eso siempre funciona, les tiene miedo a su madre"- dijo el tucán muy halagador, pero en ese momento sale su esposa de ahí.

-"¿Hablarme para que…?"- pregunto la esposa muy furiosa con su esposo.

-"Ahhh Eva, amor mío, estaba por llevar a estas jóvenes parejas con Luis"- dijo el tucán muy feliz.

-"Con Luis, ¡a mí no me vengas con tus COSAS! Tú y tu amigo solo quieren ir al carnaval verdad"- dijo Eva muy furiosa.

-"No, no es así amor, es más me gustaría que fuera conmigo"- propuso el tucán.

Eva comenzó a dudar, parecía que todo lo que dijo no era cierto.

-"¿Y bien?"- pregunto el tucán con una sonrisa.

-"No"- dijo Eva muy fría.

-"En serio"- cuestiono el tucán de forma juguetona.

-"He dicho que no"- dijo Eva con una risita leve.

-"Si como no, ven aquí amorcito"- dijo el tucán y acto seguido le robo un dulce beso, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y se dejaba llevar y después tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

-"Jejejeje, está bien amor, llévalos con Luis, pero no te tardes mucho he, y prométeme que me traerás algún regalo especial cuando vuelvas"- dijo Eva muy ruborizada.

-"Descuida, te prometo que regresare pronto, te echaré de menos mi calabacita"- dijo el tucán yéndose con los guacamayos azules.

-"Y yo mi bomboncito bonito"- dijo Eva y se dio cuenta que los niños volvieron hacer destrozos y tuvo que volverlos a regañar.

-"No puedo creer que me dejo ir con ustedes"- dijo el tucán en voz baja a los guacamayos, muy feliz por su victoria.

-"Bueno, eso es buena noticia"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Huy y por cierto no me presente con ustedes, me nombre es Rafael"- dijo el tucán de nombre Rafael, presentándose.

-"Yo soy Blu"- dijo Blu presentándose.

-"Yo soy Perla"- dijo Perla también presentándose.

-"yo me llamo Hector"- dijo Hector presentándose también.

-"Y yo soy Judith"- dijo Judith presentándose al final.

-"Ahhh… y oye, ¿Qué tan lejos está ese tal Luis?"- pregunto Blu muy curioso.

-"No está lejos, a 30 minutos a vuelo de ave"- dijo Rafael.

-"¿Y de paso a pie de ave?"- pregunto Hector algo nervioso.

-"Perdón…"- dijo Rafael algo irónico.

-"Blu y Hector no saben volar, ellos prefieren caminar"- dijo Perla en un tono juguetón.

-"Pero son aves"- dijo Rafael algo sorprendido.

-"Pero no todas las aves no vuelan"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

-"¿Porque dices eso?"- pregunto Rafael muy confuso con la situación.

-"Bueno es que yo… o bueno, nosotros… jamás aprendimos a volar… y además, tenemos un poco de miedo"- dijo Hector muy nervioso y asustado.

-"Oigan amigos escuchen, yo con gusto les ayudare, pero el problema es que si vamos a pie, será imposible"- dijo Rafael muy dudoso.

-"Lo siento Perla, creo que será mejor caminar otra vez"- dijo Blu con una voz un poco triste.

-"No te preocupes tontito, después de todo ya me acostumbre a caminar, y más cuando estoy contigo"- dijo Perla mientras le acariciaba suavemente con una ala en el cuello de Blu, esto causo que Blu se quedara paralizado al sentir su caricia.

-"Bien mis amigos, será mejor que nos vayamos"- dijo Rafael mientras llevaba a sus tortolos amigos azules rumbo al taller de Luis.

-"Vaya, que suerte que encontramos a un gran amigo, y fuiste tú Rafael, un gran amigo"- dijo Hector muy feliz.

-"Pero primero Hector vas a aprender a volar con Blu"- dijo Judith de manera juguetona.

-"Claro que sí, Judith… claro que si"

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, que para el proximo les va a gustar tanto como a mi, y que considerare como uno de mis favoritos, bueno les deseo buenas noches mis queridos amigos y escritores, se cuidan mucho, lo dice su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998... Bye :) :)<strong>

**P.D: no olviden dejar sus reviews amigos... :) ;) **


	14. Lo que sientes al volar

**Hola a todos mis amigos como estan espero que esten muy bien, porque hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas mis queridos amigos y escritores, bien sii querian algo mas de romance bien aqui esta mis amigos, bueno que se diviertan muchisimo, y si ven links ya saben que hacer, bueno y sin mas que decir, comenzamos... :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que sientes al volar.<strong>

watch?v=VCNnpnXAgo8

Luego de que Blu y sus amigos conocieran a su nuevo amigo Rafael, empezaron su rumbo hacia el taller de Luis, que no será nada fácil.

-"Oigan amigos, mientras nos conocemos, porque no me cuentan de sus amiguitas"- dijo Rafael refiriéndose a Perla y Judith.

-"Pues no tengo mucho desde que la conocí"- dijo Blu algo tranquilo.

-"Ok ¿y tú Hector?"- pregunto Rafael.

-"Pues igual como Blu Rafael, gracias"- respondió Hector muy amable.

-"Muy bien, pero aun así, cuéntenme quiero saber"- dijo Rafael casi muy insistente.

-"Bueno en un principio, no nos llevamos muy bien con ellas, o más bien ellas, no se llevaron muy bien con nosotros"- dijo Blu algo triste.

-"Si, pero luego después yo me lleve muy bien con Judith, y después de eso, unos contrabandistas nos secuestraron, pero logramos escapar, y nos refugiamos en la selva para estar a salvo, y después Blu y Perla se "hicieron buenos amigos"- dijo Hector haciendo señas con sus alas.

-"¿De veras, y como fue eso?"- pregunto Rafael muy asombrado.

-"Bueno, luego de que nos secuestraron a Perla y a los demás por unos contrabandistas, intentamos la manera de escapar en una jaula en la que estábamos"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa leve.

-"Uff esos contrabandistas, porque no nos puede dejarnos en paz"- dijo Rafael algo de fastidio hacia ellos al oír eso.

-"Lose, pero en fin, cuando nos llevaron a un cuarto casi oscuro, aparecieron dos cacatúas muy agresivas y muy malvadas hacia nosotros, y agredieron a Perla y el otro estuvo ahorcando brutalmente a Hector"- dijo Hector algo serio.

-"Que crueldad, y ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?"- volvió a preguntar Rafael muy impresionado.

-"Bueno Blu le dijo que la soltara, pero él lo tomo de broma, así que le dio un gran golpe en el ojo, mientras que yo intentaba que me soltara, pero no me dejo, así que Judith intento ayudarme pero solamente hizo que le dieran un golpe muy feo"- dijo Hector un poco molesto –"Así que no se iba a librar fácilmente de eso, entonces le di un golpe en el estómago por haber golpeado a una chica"

-"Si así es, pero entonces iba a hacernos pedazos a nosotros, pero luego después esos contrabandistas nos lo quitaron del cima"- dijo Blu.

-"Vaya eso fue muy heroico de su parte amigos"- dijo Rafael alagando su heroína.

-"Si pero lo malo es que Hector conoce esas cacatúas blancas"- dijo Perla algo tímida.

"¿En serio Hector?"- pregunto Rafael algo confuso.

-"Si así es, cuando era un polluelo, o niño, pero ellos mataron a sangre fría a mis padres… ellos son unos monstruos que no tienen piedad contra nadie"- dijo Hector muy triste.

-"Ohhh, lamento mucho escuchar eso amigo"- dijo Rafael dándole ánimos a Hector.

-"No pasa nada"- dijo Hector muy calmado –"Bueno regresando al tema, logramos escapar de la jaula que nos tenían atrapados"

-"Si, aunque eso no fue todo, cuando comenzamos a escapar de ese lugar de los contrabandistas, sorpresivamente comenzaron a perseguirnos"- dijo Blu.

-"¿Trataba de atraparlos?"- pregunto Rafael asombrado.

-"Si, estuvo a punto de atraparnos a nosotros cuatro"- respondió Blu.

-"¿Y qué paso después?"- pregunto de nuevo Rafael.

-"Bueno, íbamos ahora en una especie de metal en la que Perla y yo estábamos, luego vi un poste eléctrico, y no sabía que hacer hay, pero sorpresivamente Hector y Judith nos salvaron, haciéndonos un lado, y esas horribles cacatúas terminaron como pollo rostizado"- dijo Blu entre risas al final.

-"En serio, jejeje eso si fue gracioso"- dijo Rafael, también riéndose.

-"Si lo es horrible, pero muy gracioso"- dijo Blu terminando de reírse.

-"¿Y de pura casualidad murieron?"- pregunto Rafael.

-"No lo creo, pero dudo mucho que no me preocupe de eso"- dijo Blu.

-"Bien y ¿qué más hicieron?"- pregunto Rafael muy entusiasmado.

-"Bueno, después de que escapamos, todos estábamos buscando en un lugar para dormir, mi hermanita, Hector y yo decidimos que en la selva y aceptamos, pero la cosa es que Blu no se acostumbra estar ahí"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y porque piensas eso Blu?"- pregunto Rafael algo curioso.

-"No lo sé, es el lugar del miedo o algo así"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

-"Jajajaja no te creo eso amigo… la selva es muy divertida, y es el paraíso de las aves"- dijo Rafael muy alegre.

-"Lo sé, pero también es el lugar donde hay mucho peligro"- dijo Blu algo asustado.

Cada palabra que decía Blu con los nervios o por el miedo, a Perla le daba un ataque de risa.

-"Bueno y ¿qué fue lo que hiciste mi amigo?"- pregunto Rafael muy amable.

-"Bueno Judith y Perla quisieron que nos quedáramos en un árbol, pero como dijo Blu, él no está acostumbrado a estar en la selva y yo más o menos, así que quisimos convencerlas de que nos quedáramos a dormir en una atalaya, cosa que ella aceptaron"- dijo Hector.

-"Muy pronto se acostumbraran, sobre todo tu Blu, bueno ¿y que paso después?"- pregunto de nuevo Rafael.

-"Bueno cuando por fin descansamos en la atalaya, Perla se durmió, después Hector y Judith, y yo solamente me limite en intentarlo, pero termine con algo aterrador, que termine despertándome de golpe"- dijo Blu algo de tristeza.

-"Si, al parecer tuvo una pesadilla, lo sé porque quería seguir despertó, pero después charlamos un poco Blu y yo, y al final me dormí con Judith"- dijo Hector mirando a Judith con una sonrisa –"La verdad me gustó mucho haber dormido contigo"

-"A mí también Hector"- dijo Judith muy cariñosamente.

-"Bueno, como te decía Rafael, después de eso, lo que me gustó mucho de Perla, es que ella, es que termino durmiéndose a mi lado y eso me hizo sentir muy bien"- dijo Blu mientras miraba cariñosamente a Perla.

Cuando Blu dijo eso, Perla se ruborizo por eso.

-"¿En serio?"- pregunto Rafael.

-"Si, y eso que yo nunca duermo acompañado, de hecho me daban nervios, pero ahora me gusta dormir a lado de ella"- dijo Blu muy tiernamente.

Perla al escuchar eso, termino sacando una sonrisa en su rostro.

watch?v=vJYtuOtB_GM

Y así continuaron charlando un buen rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que llegaron en un risco muy alto, afuera de la selva.

-"Muy bien mis amigos, será mejor que se preparen"- dijo Rafael refiriéndose a Blu y Hector.

-"¿Para qué?"- preguntaron Hector y Blu al unísono, algo confusos.

-"Para poder volar"- dijo Rafael mostrando la altura del risco y el cielo.

Cuando Rafael dijo eso, Blu y Hector solamente tragaron un bulto y después exclamaron.

-"¡QUE!"- dijeron Blu y Hector al unísono muy asustado.

-"Pues les estoy ayudando a que vuelen"- dijo Rafael algo irónico.

Blu solamente se puso muy nervioso al igual que Hector.

-"No lo sé Rafi"-dijo Hector muy nervioso.

-"Y si mejor pedimos un taxi o un tren para llegar muy seguro"- dijo Blu muy nervioso.

-"Jajajaja, vamos chicos no le saquen de onda"- dijo Rafael mientras se acercaban a sus amigos –"Además, no enfrente de sus lindas amiguitas"- decía Rafael de manera muy picarona.

-"Ammm… ok puedo hacerlo"- dijo Blu un poco tranquilo.

-"Vale, lo voy a hacer"- dijo Hector algo calmado.

-"Muy bien mis amigos, así se habla"- dijo Rafael muy feliz.

-"¿Seguro que lo quieren hacer?"- pregunto Perla muy dudosa y segura.

-"Si por supuesto… no creo que sea muy arriesgado, o si"- dijo Blu un poco nervioso.

-"Pues en realidad, van a morir en el intento"- dijo Rafael burlándose de sus amigos.

-"Que"- dijeron Blu y Hector muy asustados.

-"Jajaja estoy jugando amigos, no se pongan así, si todas las aves pueden volar, porque ustedes no"- dijo Rafael muy curioso.

Luego entonces vieron dos humanos que estaban volando con un ala delta.

-"¡Esto es increíble!"- exclamo el humano.

-"¡Ahhhh! MAMA"- gritaba el otro humano.

Y ambas aves miraron muy asombrados a los humanos que volaban.

-"Clarín no"- dijo Rafael muy asombrado.

-"Si clarín jeje"- dijo Blu con una voz nerviosa.

-"Ok Blu, mira hagamos esto, yo voy primero, y si me sale, vas tu va"- dijo Hector muy confiado.

-"Bueno, me parece justo"- dijo Blu ya más calmado.

-"Pero Hector, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?"- pregunto Judith algo preocupada.

-"Totalmente, además es muy fácil, ¿verdad Rafa?"- pregunto Hector.

-"Estas en lo cierto amigo"- dijo Rafael muy relajado.

Pero para Judith solamente tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-"Oye no gusta verte así, además, tu misma me dijiste que la única forma que me quitara los miedos es la esperanza, ¿porque no intentas tener algo de fe y esperanza en mí?"- pregunto Hector muy dulcemente.

Esas palabras que dijo hicieron que Judith se calmara y embozaba una sonrisa.

-"Esta bien Hector, y además confió en ti"- dijo Judith muy feliz.

-"Así me gusta, bueno mis amigos háganse a un lado"- dijo Hector haciendo que todos se hicieran atrás de él.

-"Bien solamente es correr, subir volar y listo"- dijo Hector mientras se preparaba.

-"Hay no quiero ver"- dijo Perla mientras se tapa la cara con una de sus alas.

-"Fue un placer conocer a mi hermano"- dijo Blu pensando que sería el final para Hector.

Entonces Hector inhalo y exhalo, y después no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado.

-"Aquí voy"- dijo Hector y después salto del risco y ya estaba en el aire.

Entonces comenzó a agitar rápidamente sus alas para volar.

-"(Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo)"- prenso Hector mientras agitaba las alas.

Entonces comenzó a extender sus alas lentamente y después lo hizo bruscamente y pudo finalmente frenar la caída y pudo volar por primera vez en sus vidas.

-"Lo hice… ¡lo hice! ¡Miren amigos puedo volar!"- gritaba Hector mientras aleteaba rápidamente para volar.

-"Así se hace Hector"- dijo Rafael felicitando a Hector.

-"Yo sabía que podías hacerlo"- dijo Judith muy contenta.

Entonces Hector aterrizo con los demás.

-"Lo hice amigos, y la verdad sentí algo extraño y alegre cuando volé"- dijo Hector muy feliz.

-"Eso Hector se llama libertad, eso es lo que sientes cuando vuelas Hector"- dijo Perla seguido de una sonrisa.

-"Wow… que bien… pero ahora es tu turno hermano"- dijo Hector mirando a Blu.

-"¿Yo?"- pregunto Blu algo torpe y nervioso, lo que ocasiono que Perla se riera levemente.

-"Jejeje si Blu, así es"- dijo Hector burlándose de Blu.

-"Vamos Blu no te pongas así, te lo podre muy fácil, para volar no usas esto"- dijo Rafael mientras puso su ala en la cabeza de Blu.

-"Usas lo que sientes aquí"- dijo Rafael mientras ponía ahora su ala en el pecho de Blu donde está su corazón.

-"Y cuando sientas el ritmo de tu corazón, es como la samba, ¡vuelas!"- dijo Rafael y camino a la orilla del risco y luego se cayó al vacío hasta que voló por los aire.

-"Jajaja, lo ves es muy fácil, igual como dijo Hector"- dijo Rafael muy feliz.

-"Fácil, para ti es fácil decirlo, porque desde aquí no se puede, y es muy difícil"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

Perla solamente puso su ala en su hombro.

-"Oye si quieres desaparecer tu miedo, y también por Linda, esta es la única forma"- dijo Perla muy delicada.

-"Ok puedo hacerlo, tienes razón"- dijo Blu muy calmado.

-"Claro que si"- dijo Perla dando ánimos a Blu.

-"Esto es por mí y por Linda"- dijo Blu mientras se sentía preparado.

-"¿Listo entonces?"- pregunto Perla con una sonrisa.

-"Correr, subir volar y lis…"- alcanzo a decir Blu pero fue interrumpido al ver que fue arrastrado por Perla.

-"¡Ahhh cierra el pico y vamos!"- grito Perla de la emoción.

Y ambos corrieron hacia el final del risco.

-"¡Vamos Blu tu puedes!"- gritaba Perla animando a Blu.

Sin embargo, volvió a ponerse muy asustado y termino sujetándose sobre una roca para no volar.

-"¡Blu!"- exclamaron Hector y Judith al unísono.

-"¡Blu espera, vamos a caer otra vez! ¡Ahhh…!"- grito Perla mientras termino cayendo al vacío con Blu.

-"Hay no…"- dijo Judith y después Hector y Judith intentaron atraparlos con sus garras para llevarlos de vuelta al risco.

Sin embargo, un ala delta apareció debajo de ellos y afortunadamente cayeron sobre él, y entonces Hector y Judith vieron como estuvieron a salvo.

-"¿Ya me morí?"- pregunto Blu muy asustado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"¡No Blu, seguimos con vida WOJO!"- grito Perla de la emoción y mientras abrazaba a Blu.

Ambas aves venían desde el cielo lo hermoso que era Rio de Janeiro, también había varias alas delta sobrevolando alrededor de ellos, pero lo que más le maravillaba mucho es Perla.

-"Vaya, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida"- dijo Blu mientras miraba el paisaje que era muy bello.

-"Jajaja, vez de lo que te perdías Blu"- dijo Perla en forma juguetona mientras se separaba de Blu y comenzó a sentir el aire.

-"Si"- dijo Blu, y entonces termino viendo a Perla.

Ella sentía el aire fresco en sus plumas, se sentía que estaba volando y que tenía una sonrisa.

-"¡Bien hecho hermano!"- grito Hector desde arriba de ellos.

-"¡Muy bien Blu!"- grito también Judith.

Y entonces los dos aterrizaron en un ala delta que estaban cerca de Blu y Perla.

-"Muy bien Blu estas volando… o bueno… más o menos, pero lo sientes"- dijo Rafael a Blu volando algo cerca de Blu y Perla.

-"Si… si lo puedo sentir, lo siento en mi corazón"- dijo Blu mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Perla.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran la excepción, Hector y Judith se maravillaban lo hermoso que era Rio.

-"Es hermoso no te parece"- dijo Judith mientras miraba el panorama.

-"Si claro que lo es, igual como tú"- dijo Hector un poco de nervios.

watch?v=XUVokxIH5Ps

Entonces cuando Judith escucho eso, se fijó ahora, ver la cara de Hector, y ambos se miraban fijamente.

-"Judith… ¿te acuerdas que te ibas a decirte algo importante?"- pregunto Hector algo tímido.

Judith por un momento sintió su corazón como latía su corazón muy rápido, sentía algunos nervios recorriéndose en todo su cuerpo.

-"Ahhh…si"- respondió Judith con una voz nerviosa –"(Ohhh dios, creo que llego el momento, me va a confesar lo que realmente siente por mi)"

-"Judith… en todo este tiempo que la pase contigo, fue maravilloso, jamás me había divertido tanto, y más con una chica"- dijo Hector muy nervioso –"Con una chica tan divertida, alegre, y muy… muy hermosa"

Judith no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-"Lo que te quiero decir es que… Judith… eres la ave más hermosa que he visto en la vida… yo… al principio no nos llevamos bien… pero después de lo que pasamos juntos, fue maravilloso"- dijo Hector hasta que se armó de valor y el silencio se apoderaba del lugar hasta que –"Lo que me gusta de ti es… tu forma de ser, tus bellas plumas color celeste, y esos ojos, esos ojos hermosos… color de esmeralda, y tu bellos pelaje tan fabuloso"

-"(Ya no puedo más, me rindo)"- pensó Judith sin dejar de ver a Hector.

-"Y ahora Judith yo… yo… yo… yo te am…"- alcanzo a decir Hector, pero fue interrumpido al ver que recibió un dulce y apasionante beso de Judith.

Ambos se besaron muy amorosamente, ya no había ningún amor que tenían que ocultar, pero después tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

-"Judith… te amo… te amo muchísimo, con todo el corazón y alma que tengo hacia ti"- dijo Hector muy amorosamente.

-"Hector, también te amo mucho… eres la única ave que he conocido en mi vida"- dijo Judith mientras abrazaba a Hector tiernamente –"También quería decirte algo importante"

-"¿Y cuál es?"- pregunto Hector mientras abrazaba Judith y la viera a los ojos.

-"Te… te gustaría ser mi… mi…"- alcanzo a decir Judith con muchos nervios pero fue interrumpido por Hector.

-"Tranquila, claro que me gustaría mucho ser tu novio"- dijo Hector muy feliz, por lo que Judith no aguanto en emocionarse mucho.

-"¡Ahhhhh! Gracias, gracias, gracias Hector, te amo"- dijo Judith dándole de sorpresa un tierno abrazo.

-"Y yo también amor"- dijo Hector correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Y ambos continuaron abrazados, mientras veían lo hermoso que era Rio de Janeiro, sin duda alguna fue uno de los más grandiosos de sus vidas.

-"Oye Perla mira"- dijo Blu haciendo que Perla miraba a Judith y Hector dándose besos y abrazos muy amorosos y tiernos.

-"No te parece que es muy lindo"- dijo Blu muy contento.

-"Si, claro que sí, sin duda alguna espero que les dure para toda la eternidad"- dijo Perla de manera muy tierna –"Son el uno para el otro"

-"Por supuesto, ahora ya no tienen ningún amor oculto"- dijo Blu.

Pero entonces Perla dejo de ver a su hermanita y a Hector y continúo viendo el paisaje y cerraba los ojos y sentía el aire.

Para Blu le gustaba mucho verla así, en un principio terminaron un poco golpeados desde que se conocieron, pero luego de conocerse mejor, terminaron siendo mejores amigos.

Pero de repente, Blu comenzó a sentir algo por ella, solo que siempre se sentía nervioso y muy torpe cuando se juntaba con las chicas.

**Pensamiento de Blu…**

_-"Creo que hay algo que empiezo a sentir, empiezo a sentir algo más que la amistad hacia Perla, y creo que esto se llama… amor… creo… creo que me estoy… enamorando… de Perla"_

**Fin del pensamiento de Blu…**

Y por alguna ocasión, Blu no dejaba de quitarle de vista a Perla, al verla, veía mucho su belleza, sus hermosas plumas, sus lindos ojos color celeste, y por ultimo su hermosa figura.

Entonces Perla termino abriendo un poco sus ojos, y vio que Blu la estaba mirando.

Blu sorpresivamente se asustó y desvió su mirada rápidamente en otra parte, el sonrojo un poco y termino completamente nervioso, miro un momento a su izquierda y vio que Perla se acercaba hacia él.

-"(Ohhh dios, creo que me va a matar otra vez)"- prenso Blu muy asustado.

Entonces Blu cerró fuertemente sus ojos y apretó sus alas, pareciera que Perla le daría otro golpe, o lo estrangularía de nuevo.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el sintió como le acariciaban en su cabeza.

Blu miro por un momento hacia arriba, y vio que Perla tenía una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-"¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?"- pregunto Perla muy tiernamente.

Y Blu solamente contesto muy nerviosamente.

-"S… ss… si claro"- dijo Blu muy tímido y nervioso.

Perla simplemente se sentó a un lado de él y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

-"¿No te parece muy hermoso?"- pregunto Perla mientras señalaba con su ala la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro.

-"Si"- respondió Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla tímidamente.

Pero Perla no paraba de reírse de él, por las cosas que hacia Blu, a pesar de lo tímido que estaba, a Perla le agradaba mucho.

-"Me gusta cómo te pones así Blu, te ves muy chistoso"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-"¿En serio?"- pregunto Blu algo nervioso.

Perla simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Pues a mí me gusta mucho lo hermosa que estas"- dijo Blu pero ahora con menos nervios.

-"¿En serio crees eso?"- pregunto Perla cubriéndose el rostro con sus alas de lo roja que esta.

-"Ammm… si"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa leve.

Entonces Perla comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de Blu, y el continuaba abrazándola, y sorpresivamente, tanto Blu como Perla, terminaron acercando sus rostros hasta sus picos, y a solo unos milímetros de darse un beso, el ala delta comenzó a perder el control, la ráfaga del viento se soltó un poco fuerte, causando que se moviera alocadamente y terminara lanzando a Blu y Perla al vacío.

Pero desafortunadamente, se estrellaron contra una palmera que estaba en la playa, y al final cayeron a la arena, pero Blu estuvo bien por unos segundos, hasta que Perla lo aplasto.

-"Ups… perdón Blu"- dijo Perla muy avergonzada.

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien"- dijo Blu.

Entonces llegaron Judith y Hector aterrizando a un lado de ellos.

-"¿Chicos están bien?"- pregunto Hector algo preocupado.

-"¿Hermana estas bien?"- pregunto Judith también preocupada.

-"Si estoy bien Judith"- dijo Perla poniéndose de pie.

Entonces llega Rafael, y aterrizo con ellos.

-"Jajajaja, pero que golpe se dieron chicos"- dijo Rafael en un tono burlón.

Y ambos guacamayos lo miraron con cara de enojo.

-"en que te basas"- dijo Perla algo enojada.

-"Ok Ok, Perdón"- se disculpó Rafael.

Luego de eso, Rafael vio una camioneta que transportaba cualquier fruta, seguramente se dirigía a un mercado.

-"Amigos creo que eso nos llevara con Luis"- dijo Rafael mientras volaba hacia la camioneta, junto con Hector y Judith.

Blu iba a seguirlos, pero Perla lo detiene.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Blu a Perla.

-"Blu al parecer, creo que me lastime un poco mi pata, no creo que pueda correr, me puedes ayudar"- dijo Perla algo adolorida.

-"Claro yo te cargo"- dijo Blu muy gentil.

Después de eso, Blu cargo a Perla con sus alas y termino corriendo hacia la camioneta.

-"Vamos amigos, córranle que se nos va esta carcacha"- dijo Rafael.

-"Vamos yo los ayudo"- dijo Hector mientras estiraba una ala suya –"Denme mi ala"

Entonces Hector ayudo a subir a Perla en la camioneta, y después ayudo a Blu a subirse.

-"Ok listo, todos a bordo jeje"- dijo Blu algo torpe.

-"Jeje, gracias Blu eso fue muy lindo de tu parte"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces Blu se sonrojo una vez más, después de todo, de lo que dijo en su mente, tiene razón, Blu comenzó a enamorarse de Perla.

El la dejo en una sandía para que se recuperaba de su pie.

-"Parece que te lastimaste tu pata"- dijo Hector un poco irónico.

-"Si, así parece"- dijo Perla mientras veía su pata.

-"A ver déjame ver"- dijo Hector y entonces comenzó a examinar su pata y después dijo –"Bueno solamente te llevaste un golpe, se te pasara de aquí hasta que esta camioneta se detenga"

-"Gracias Hector"- dijo Perla muy amablemente.

-"Bueno creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso"- dijo Hector mientras se recostaba en varias naranjas.

-"Buena idea"- dijo Judith y recostó a un lado de Hector.

-"Bueno mis amigos, nuestro siguiente destino, el taller de Luis"- dijo Rafael.

-"Hurra"- dijo Blu y también se sentó en una sandía.

Así que, la camioneta comenzó a dirigirse hacia el mercado.

Pero para su sorpresa, Pepillo y Miguel termino viendo a los guacamayos y su nuevo amigo tucán, se dirigían al mercado.

-"Ya sabrán lo que les esperan, sobretodo ustedes dos… pequeñas ratitas"- dijo Miguel muy malvadamente, refiriéndose a Hector y Judith.

-"Continúen disfrutando, muy pronto terminaran enjaulados en sus aburridas y tristes vidas jajajaja"- dijo Pepillo mientras se reirá malvadamente.

-"Vamos, hay que avisarles a unas personitas que nos ayuden, bueno si es que nos ayudan"- dijo Miguel mientras tomaba vuelo.

Entonces Pepillo y Miguel se alejaron del lugar, y los perdieron de vista, para luego dirigirse a la selva.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado muchisimo, y mas con esta hermosura que acaban de leer, sii quieren mas, no se pierdan la proxima semana otro capitulo mas, bueno mis amigos me despido, que tengan una excelente noche, no olviden dejar sus reviews, opiniones, criticas, etc... bueno mis amigos nos vemos... se cuidan muchisimo, lo dice su gran amigo y compañero KratosMartinez1998... hasta la proxima, chao... :) :)<strong>


	15. ¡¡¡A bailar!

**hola a todos amigos como estan espero que muy bien porque les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta hermosa historia, lo cual espero que sea de su agrado, bueno solamente hay un link en este capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir comiencen y que lo disfruten... :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡A bailar!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En Norteamérica, para ser exactos, en Minnesota…<strong>

Daniela, la prima de Linda, se encontraba en la librería de su prima, ayudándola con la librería mientras que Linda estaba de vacaciones, pero no fue así como sucedió, estaba en búsqueda de su mejor amigo Blu.

Ya era de noche, y ella estaba descansando en el sofá, pero después ella decide tomar su celular para hacer contacto con su prima, para verificar si hubo algún resultado en la búsqueda de Blu y los demás.

-"Espero que los encuentren pronto"- dijo Daniela así mismo, mientras llamaba en el celular.

Sin embargo, nadie contesto, y solo estaba en fuera de servicio.

-"Ohhh Diablos, no de nuevo"- dijo Daniela un poco de molestia mientras colgaba.

Pero atrás de ella, aparece un guacamayo verde con cresta roja mientras aterriza en el hombro izquierdo de Daniela, era Pablo, la mascota de Daniela y el mejor amigo de Blu.

Él puso su ala en el rostro de su dueña para intentar tranquilizarla.

-"Gracias amigo"- dijo Daniela mientras acariciaba a Pablo.

Pablo al ver su estado se dirigió a la cocina de Linda y Blu, y luego tomo una hoja y un lápiz, al parecer Blu le enseño a como leer y escribir.

_-"¿Esto es por Blu cierto?"- escribió Pablo._

Daniela se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que escribió Pablo.

-"Espera… ¿tú ya lo sabias?"- pregunto Daniela muy sorprendida.

Pablo simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pues él es su mejor amigo.

-"Pablo lo siento, siento mucho que hayan secuestrado a tu mejor amigo, debí decírtelo antes"- dijo Daniela en un tono casi triste.

_-"No te preocupes"- escribió Pablo._

Entonces ambos se quedaron callados, hubo un silencio total por unos minutos, Daniela estaba a punto de romper el silencio, pero Pablo la interrumpe.

_-"Tengo una idea"- escribió Pablo._

-"¿Y cuál es?"- pregunto Daniela algo curiosa.

_-"Que tal si vamos a Brasil, a Rio de Janeiro"- escribió Pablo._

Daniela al ver lo que escribió su amigo, se quedó sorprendido, pero a la vez preocupante.

-"Ay no lo sé, es muy peligroso estar allá, y además hay muchos contrabandistas"- dijo Daniela muy preocupada.

_-"Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, además como mejor amigo de Blu, es mi deber ayudarlo"- escribió Pablo._

Daniela lo pensó por un momento, para ella le precia una locura, peor por otro lado, Pablo tenía razón.

_-"¿Y bien?"- escribió Pablo._

Daniela voltea a ver a su amigo y le dice…

-"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"- pregunto Daniela a Pablo que si estuviera seguro.

Pablo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que si estuviera seguro.

-"De acuerdo, veré si consigo algún vuelo"- dijo Daniela y después se dirigió a la computadora de Linda, para ver si había algún vuelo hacia Brasil.

Pablo estaba más que feliz, estaba emocionado de regresar a Brasil.

-"Pablo hay un vuelo que sale hasta las 10 de la noche, son las 2 de la tarde, tenemos 8 horas para arreglar las maletas he irnos a ayudar a Linda y Blu"- dijo Daniela mientras alquilaba un boleto.

Pablo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Daniela cambio el letrero de la librería de abierto a cerrado, y salieron de la librería, rumbo a su casa.

Desde entonces, empezaron a arreglar las, para dirigirse a Brasil, a Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en Rio de Janeiro…<strong>

En algún lugar de la selva, se encontraba una pequeña tribu de monos titis, en esa tribu, muchos monos tenían varios artilugios, robados de los humanos, relojes de último modelos, anillos, pulseras, diamantes, y algunos alimentos, entre otros.

La tribu se veía feliz, bailando, y danzando sin cesar, pero sorpresivamente se asustaron muchos, al ver que aterrizaron dos cacatúas blancas, eran Pepillo y Miguel.

-"Hola pequeñas criaturitas de peste"- dijo Miguel algo de fastidio hacia los monos.

-"Oye cuida tu lenguaje paloma blanca"- dijo el líder de los monos y se rio levemente.

-"Pff… como sea, veo que consiguieron algo de valor"- dijo Pepillo viendo algunos monos portando cualquier cosa que brillaba.

-"Que por esto, nah no es nada… solo son algunas cosas que conseguimos… prestado jejeje"- dijo el líder mientras algunos monos se reían.

-"Pues no me interesan sus baratijas brillantinas, en fin necesitamos algo de ayuda, o mejor dijo, unos ojos de halcón que vigilen"- dijo Miguel algo serio –"Necesitamos que busquen unos cuatro guacamayos azules"

-"Ahh si"- dijo el líder con algo de negación –"¿y que nos darán a cambio?"

-"Uhhh, buena pregunta... Miguel"- dijo Pepillo después de soltar un chasquido con sus alas.

Entonces Miguel agarro con sus garras al líder de los monos y lo elevo, llevándolo hacia las nubes y los soltó.

-"¿Deseas charlas?"- pregunto Miguel muy malvadamente mientras soltó al líder.

Sin embargo, el líder solamente vio abajo y después cayo, como si fuera un salto de fe.

-"Entonces dijiste que te daríamos algo a cambio, ¿pero qué será?"- pregunto Miguel muy curioso, con una voz casi lujuriosa mientras caía con el líder.

-"¡SALVARME!"- exclamo el líder muy asustado.

´-"Ohhh como no lo pensé antes, pues claro que te salvare, pero claro si tu cumples con el trato"- dijo Miguel mientras veía que casi estaba por tocar el suelo.

-"¡Si, lo hare, hare lo que quieras, peor por favor! ¡SALVAME!"- grito el líder, suplicándole.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Miguel muy conforme.

Entonces Miguel se alejó un poco del líder, dejando que se quebrara todos el cuerpo, el cerro los ojos, pero sintió como lo sujetaron de la cola, evitando la caída.

-"Gracias por tu gratitud"- dijo Miguel mientras sujetaba la cola del líder, y después lo dejo en el suelo.

-"Bien, como sabrán chicos, su líder acepto el trato, pero antes de que diga otra cosa, ¿alguien se opone?"- pregunto Pepillo, mirando a todos los monos muy asustados.

-"¿Alguien? Bien de acuerdo"- dijo Miguel –"Ahora se separaran, y buscaran a los guacamayos ahora, ¡o si no les voy a enseñar CLASES DE VUELO A TODOS!"- grito Miguel ahuyentado a los monos titis.

Entonces todos los monos se fueron de la selva y se dirigieron a la ciudad a buscar a Blu y los demás.

-"Ay, me van a sacar migraña si no hacen bien su trabajo"- dijo Pepillo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-"Tranquilo, de no ser así, me ocupare de ello, por lo mientras vamos a seguir buscando a esos idiotas"- dijo Miguel y después se regresaron de nuevo a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad de Rio…<p>

En una camioneta que transportaba cualquier tipo de fruta, se encontraban Blu, Perla, Hector y Judith sentados, junto con su amigo Rafael.

La camioneta se detiene, Blu se levanta por un momento para ver cómo era el lugar, se veía bien por el momento, pero no se dio cuenta, de que la puerta trasera se abre sorpresivamente, causando que Blu caiga en el suelo, haciendo que Perla también cayera con él.

-"Off… me voy a cortar la pata si no me quitan esto"- dijo Perla algo de fastidio y enojo.

-"Tranquila, conociendo a Luis, él tiene que estar aquí"- dijo Rafael.

-"Oye ¿Y en que parte crees que esta ese tal Luis?"- pregunto Blu algo curioso.

-"Si, ya me siento un poco "impaciente" con todo esto jeje"- dijo Hector mientras ayudaba a Judith a bajar de la camioneta.

-"Calma que todo va salir bien"- dijo Rafael con una sonrisa.

Y Rafael estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se escuchan dos voces que eran muy familiares.

-"Hey Rafi, pero si es el mismísimo valedor y rey del carnaval"- dijo un canario amarillo de nombre Nico, acompañado de su gran amigo, que era un cardenal rojo, Pedro.

-"Hay no otra vez"- susurro Hector con mucha nostalgia.

-"Nico, Pedro, que cuentan amigos"- dijo Rafael mientras saludaba a sus amigos.

-"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo amigo?"- pregunto Pedro muy feliz.

-"Si por un momento creíamos que Eva te volvería a…"- alcanzo a decir Nico, pero fue interrumpido por Pedro.

-"Espera un momento, acaso esas aves azules son"- dijo Pedro señalando a Hector y Blu.

-"No eso no puede ser posible, pero si son nuestros amigos Hector y Blu"- dijo Nico reconociendo a Blu y Hector.

-"¿Los conoces amor?"- pregunto Judith algo curiosa.

"Pues algo así mi cielo"- dijo Hector con algo de fastidio.

-"Ammm… hola jeje"- dijo Blu algo nervioso.

-"¿Tú también los conoces Blu?"- pregunto Perla algo curiosa también.

-"Si, ellos son…"- alcanzo a decir Blu, pero fue interrumpido por Pedro.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que nuestros galanes amigos se consiguieron unas bellas princesas"- dijo Pedro viendo a Perla y Judith.

-"Creo que nuestros consejos si les dieron éxito"- dijo Nico con una voz relajada.

-"¿Consejos?"- preguntaron Perla y Judith al unísono.

-"Bueno este yo…"- dijo Blu, pero fue interrumpido por Hector.

-"Miren, miren, par de "Narquitos" en primera, nos metimos en un gran lio y no nos conviene hablar de idioteces, segundo sus "Consejitos" no nos ayudaron, solo hicieron enojar a estas chicas y casi nos matan"- dijo Hector muy molesto.

-"Wow, ¿enserio?"- pregunto Nico algo sorprendido.

-"Si así es, y perdón por lo que dije, pero es cierto"- dijo Hector ya tranquilo

-"Ohhh… lamentamos mucho eso"- dijo Pedro disculpándose.

-"Bueno eso ya no importa ahora"- dijo Hector con una sonrisa leve.

-"Creo que estas algo tenso amor"- dijo Judith muy tiernamente.

-"Creo que sí, pero en fin, a lo que venimos verdad Rafa"- dijo Hector a Rafael.

-"Ohhh claro, hablaremos de esto después, por ahora estamos buscando a Luis, ¿Ustedes de pura casualidad lo vieron?"- pregunto Rafael muy curioso.

-"Si, nosotros sí, hace un rato estuvo aquí en este puesto, pero después de una hora se regresó a su taller, tomo el tranvía para regresar allá"- dijo Nico señalando una estación de tranvía.

-"Ohhh rayos"- dijo Perla algo enojada.

-"Relájate mi princesa, tomen el siguiente"- dijo Nico calmando a Perla.

-"Wow Blu, parece que tu novia esta malhumorada"- dijo Pedro con una risilla leva.

Blu y Perla se pusieron rojos por lo que dijo Pedro, causando que Hector y Judith se rieran.

-"Emm… ella no es mi novia, es una amiga"- dijo Blu algo ruborizado y un poco nervioso.

-"¿En serio? Eso no me lo creo amigo"- dijo Nico algo de negación.

-"En serio, solo somos amigos"- dijo Perla algo ruborizada, aunque sabía muy bien que estaba enamorada de Blu –"Bueno Hector y mi hermanita si son novios"

-"¿De verdad amigo?"- pregunto Pedro algo sorprendido.

-"Claro que si amigo"- dijo Hector con una sonrisa.

-"Haber pruébalo a ver si, si es cierto"- dijo Nico de forma muy desafiante.

-"Esta bien conste que dijiste"- dijo Hector y después sorpresivamente le dio un beso apasionado a Judith, causando que ella le correspondiera, pero después se separaron con falta de aire.

-"Hay esta, no que no"- dijo Rafael como burla a Nico.

-"Te amo Judith"- dijo Hector muy dulcemente.

-"Y yo a ti Hector "- dijo Judith muy gentilmente.

-"Vaya no cabe duda, bueno pero ahora mis amigo es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel"- dijo Pedro al estilo de Hip Hop.

-"Ammm… ¿Pero qué tiene de malo este nivel?"- pregunto Blu un poco confuso y nervioso.

-"Nah, este nivel es muy aburrido, el siguiente será mucho más divertido para ustedes mis amigos azulitos"- dijo Nico muy feliz.

-"Pero nosotros…"- dijeron Blu y Perla al unísono, pero fue interrumpido por Rafael.

-"Vengan amigos están en Rio, hay que disfrutarlo al máximo"- dijo Rafael mientras los llevaba a rastras a un club de samba.

-"De acuerdo amigo, ¿vamos amor?"- Pregunto Hector mientras lo tomaba del ala de Judith.

-"Vamos mi príncipe"- dijo Judith y después se dirigieron con sus amigos al club.

* * *

><p>Pero para su sorpresa, unos monos titis los estaba vigilándolos detrás de un puesto de mangos, y escucharon toda la conversación en ese momento.<p>

-"¿Son ellos jefe?"- pregunto el mono titi.

-"Si son ellos, avísenle a…"- alcanzo a decir el líder de los monos, pero fue interrumpido por Pepillo y Miguel, quienes aterrizaron en el lugar.

-"¿Han encontrado algo?"- pregunto Pepillo algo serio.

-"Si, ya los encontramos, están justo allí –"- dijo el líder de los monos, señalando a Blu y los demás –"¿Y ahora qué?"

-"Solamente síganlos y esperen el momento"- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa malvada.

Entonces se retiraron del lugar, y los siguieron arriba de los tejados de los edificios que había en el tianguis.

* * *

><p>Blu y Perla continuaban caminado, junto con sus amigos al club de samba.<p>

-"¿No te pareció algo gracioso?"- cuestiono Perla algo curiosa.

-"Ammm… ¿Sobre qué?"- pregunto algo dudoso y confundido Blu.

-"Sobre lo que dijeron esos locos, que nosotros éramos novios"- dijo Perla algo ruborizada.

-"Ah, sí claro, que loco jeje"- dijo Blu algo torpe y nervioso.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, no dijeron nada de lo que acabaron de decir, aunque es cierto, Blu comenzó a enamorarse de Perla, inclusive recordó el momento en el que ella y el estaban en ala delta, y estaban a punto de besarse cuando el viento se lo impidió, por su suerte Perla, también comenzó a enamorarse de Blu.

-"Oye Blu"- dijo Perla un poco nerviosa.

-"¿Qué sucede Perla?"- pregunto Blu algo dudoso.

-"Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría decirte"- dijo Perla algo ruborizada.

-"¿En serio? Y ¿De qué se trata?"- pregunto Blu algo curioso.

Perla trataba de decírselo, sin embargo, tantos nervios que tenía, era imposible decírselo firmemente.

-"Ammm… ¿y Bien?"- pregunto Blu con una sonrisa leve.

-"Ohh si, si perdón"- se disculpó Perla algo nerviosa.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno Blu, durante todo este tiempo, quizá en un principio, no nos llevamos bien, pero después de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento, comenzaste a agradarme mucho"- dijo Perla mientras estaba algo ruborizada.

-"¿En serio?"- pregunto Blu algo sorprendido.

Perla solamente asintió.

-"Si… y lo que te voy a decir es que yo… yo"- trataba de decir Perla, pero los nervios se lo impedían.

-"Tu…"- decía Blu.

-"Yo… yo te…"- alcanzo a decir Perla, pero fue interrumpido por Rafael.

-"Bien mis amigos, aquí está el club de samba… como lo dijo Pedro, es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel"- dijo Rafael mientras abría las puertas y en el interior veía a tantas aves bailando y disfrutando de la música.

-"Vaya por fin"- dijo Hector mientras entraba el lugar con Judith.

Perla se decepciono mientras bajaba la cabeza, estaba por decirle a Blu lo que sentía.

-"Perla, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver el lugar, que dices?"- pregunto Blu mientras trataba de animar a Perla.

Perla subió la cabeza, y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que dijo Blu.

-"De acuerdo vamos"- dijo Perla mientras le sonreía a Blu.

* * *

><p>Y ambos guacamayos entraron al interior del club, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que Pepillo y Miguel, los estaba espiándolos a enfrente de un edificio, y después bajaron a la entrada del club.<p>

-"Ya verán la sorpresa que les vamos a dar criaturas horrendas"- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa muy malvada y fría.

-"Muy bien, diviértanse por un momento, porque después les llevaremos una gran y eterna sorpresa"- dijo Pepillo con una risa malvada.

-"Bien, sigamos con el plan hermano"- dijo Miguel y acto seguido se retiraron por un momento de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el interior del club de samba.<p>

Blu, Perla, Hector y Judith se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver una inmensa cantidad de aves bailando, otras conversando, entre los demás, el ambiente estaba muy loca.

-"Bienvenidos al paraíso mis amigos"- dijo Nico de una manera relajada, mientras le daba la bienvenida a sus amigos.

-"Esto es increíble"- dijo Judith muy maravillada por el lugar.

-"¿Magnifico no lo creen?"- pregunto Rafael muy feliz.

-"No está nada mal para ser exactos"- dijo Hector muy sorprendido.

-"Si, es increíble"- dijo Blu muy impresionado por el lugar.

Nico y Pedro fueron al centro del lugar y dijeron.

-"Atención a todo el mundo, nuestro gran amigo Rafi invito a unos amigos que no son por aquí, pero les daremos una gran compañía, porque eso es lo que hacemos para nuestros invitados"- dijo Nico muy emocionado.

-"¡Así que, todo el mundo muevan esas colitas y alitas, y griten sin parar que la fiesta va a comenzar!"- grito Pedro a todo el mundo muy feliz.

watch?v=gWtuHdVBMzE

Entonces se empezó a sonar una melodía que fue lo que les gustó mucho a todo el mundo.

-"Party in Ipanema baby!"- canto Nico

Y comenzó la música a escucharse por el lugar y todos comenzaron a bailar.

**_I wanna party_**

**_I wanna samba_**

**_I wanna party_**

**_I wanna samba_**

**_I wanna party_**

**_And live my life (my life)_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_And fly_**

**_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_**

**_(But you are a bird!)_**

**_Oh yeah, you're right,_**

**_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_**

**_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_**

**_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_**

En ese momento a Blu le gusta a agradar esa canción, inclusive su cuerpo comenzó a moverse debido al ritmo de la canción.

-"(Que extraño, esto parece muy nuevo, o ya lo habré escuchado antes)"- prenso Blu.

Pero entonces a Hector se le ocurrió una sorpresa.

-"Oye Judith, ¿me concedes esta pieza?"- pregunto Hector mientras estiraba su ala.

-"Encantada"- dijo Judith aceptando el ala de Hector y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

**_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)_**

**_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_**

**_Been around the world and I wanna live my life_**

**_In Rio_**

**_Cause in Rio_**

**_In Rio, I realice_**

-"Oye Judith hay algo que debo decirte, la verdad, no se bailar jeje"- dijo Hector mientras bailaba lentamente con Judith.

-"Jajaja, cállate"- dijo Judith mientras bailaba con Hector.

-"Es enserio jeje"- dijo Hector mientras se reía levemente.

-"No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar por el gusto amor"- dijo Judith mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hector.

Pero ellos no eran la excepción, Blu cada vez se movía muy alocadamente, aunque no estaba haciendo nada, su cuerpo era lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Santas plumas, ¿pero que me está pasando?"- se preguntó Blu a si mismo muy sorprendido.

Pero Perla primero vio a Hector y Judith bailar juntos, pero después vio a Blu que estaba bailando, ella se sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez le daba gracia.

-"Wow, pero ¿qué te está pasando?"- dijo Perla muy sorprendida.

-"Ammm… no lo sé"- dijo Blu mientras se movía sin control.

A Rafael le sorprendió mucho a Blu bailar así.

-"Échale Blu"- dijo Rafael muy sorprendido.

-"Eso Blu"- dijo Hector muy sorprendido –"¡A bailar todo el mundo!"

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_I wanna samba (party)_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_And fly_**

**_I'm that samba, samba_**

**_Master, master, master_**

**_Master, master_**

**_Push out sound from my_**

**_Ghetto blaster, blaster,_**

**_Blaster, blaster, blaster_**

**_You dance fast,_**

**_But I dance faster, faster, faster_**

**_Faster, faster_**

Blu comenzaba a controlarse poco a poco, ahora estaba bailando con control, pero se sorprendió muchísimo a ver a Perla, que comenzaba a bailar también, ella le lanzaba un beso por el aire, causando que Blu sonriera torpemente.

-"Vaya, vaya amigo, creo que le gustas"- dijo Rafael de forma coqueta.

-"¿De que estas hablando? Ella no quiere conmigo"- dijo Blu algo ironico.

No creas eso, solo trata de conquistarla, ahora ve"- dijo Rafael mientras empujaba a Blu con Perla.

Ambos sintieron un choque de pico a pico, Perla miro por un momento a Blu y le termino sonriendo e hizo que bailara con ella.

Blu pensó que era una broma, pero termino bailando con ella, Blu le daba increíble vueltas a Perla mientras la sostenia de la cintura, y Perla solo se dejó llevar mientras se reía sin parar.

-"Gran bienvenida no amigos"- dijo Hector uniéndose con Blu y Perla con Judith.

-"Claro que si Hector"

**_You're too slow_**

**_You need to catch up_**

**_You can dance, and dance, but I…_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_I wanna samba (party)_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_I wanna samba (party)_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_And live my life (live my life)_**

**_I wanna party (party)_**

**_And fly_**

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_**

Perla y Blu, acompañados de Hector y Judith comenzaron a bailar, pero luego a Perla se le ocurrió algo.

-"¿Oigan chicos?"- pregunto Perla muy curiosa.

-"Si"- dijeron Blu y Hector al unísono.

-"¿Nos pueden aventar a mi hermanita y a mí al aire?"- pregunto Perla muy interesada.

-"Por supuesto"- dijeron Blu y Hector al unísono, entonces Hector le daba las últimas vueltas a Judith y Blu también hizo lo mismo con Perla y ellas cantaron a la par.

**_(Perla y Judith)_**

**_La ya la ya la_**

**_La_**

**_La ya la ya la_**

**_La ya la ya la_**

Blu y Hector se sorprendieron muchísimo al escuchar lo hermoso que cantaron Perla y Judith, pero aun así les gusto.

-"Y bien amor ¿te gusto?"- pregunto Judith algo tímida.

-"No me gusto… me encanto, cantaste de maravilla"- dijo Hector muy maravillado.

Entonces a Judith le sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Hector, así que sorpresivamente le dio un gran beso muy apasionado, y duraron por unos segundos, pero se separaron por falta de aire.

-"Eres el ave mi vida Hector"- dijo Judith mientras recobrara el aliento.

-"Y tú el mío"- dijo Hector algo jadeante por el beso, después abrazo a Judith tiernamente.

Sin embargo ellos no eran la excepción, Perla quien después que regreso con Blu a su lado, se acerca algo nerviosa.

-"¿Y bien como lo hice?"- pregunto Perla algo tímida, pero dulcemente a Blu.

-"Muy hermoso, fue como… escuchar a una hermosa ángel cantando al aire, sin duda muy celestial"- respondió Blu muy nervioso, pero a la vez gentilmente.

-"Blu, eres muy lindo cuando dices eso"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a Blu lentamente.

Blu hizo lo mismo con Perla, y de nuevo estaban a punto de darse su primer beso, pero….

-"¡Quieto todo el mundo!"- fue interrumpida la música por Pepillo, acompañado de Miguel y una manada de monos titis.

Y todos en ese lugar estaban muy asustados por la actuación de las cacatúas y de los monos, incluyendo a Blu y los demás, mas inclusive Hector estaba algo asustado por esto.

-"(No ahora no… esto es una pesadilla por dios)"

* * *

><p><strong>y llegamos al final de este capitulo, sin duda muy bello no... pero lo bueno esta por venir, bueno mis amigos y escritores nos vemos la proxima semana que ya estamos en la mitad de esta historia... bueno se cuidan mucho, lo dice su gran amigo y escritor KratosMartinez1998... nos vemos, chao... :) :)<strong>


End file.
